On Your Mind
by xXPrincessMXx
Summary: Kairi can read minds, and is since her fourteenth desperately in love with Sora. Can she get close enough to read his mind four years later?  What happens when she can? -SoKai-
1. Mistakes

Mistakes

Sora. My reason of existing. He didn't knew me, and I was supposed to not know him. But I did. Since I saw that sweet smile of him, I was, like, just gone. In heaven. I wished I could read his mind. To see if there was something different in it than others. It wouldn't, maybe, but I really want to check it out myself.

Wished I could use my powers on him. And finally see he was thinking about me too. All I needed to do was to get closer…

Today I woke up with a little shivering in my spine. There was going to happen something today, I knew it.

I dressed myself with a red dress. I guessed I chose it because of my hair color. I gave a slight smile before I headed to school.

My mum, of course, hold me back. "Kairi, why are you going to school all alone? Isn't Xion waiting for you?" I sighed and replied: "Xion is already on school, mum. She and Roxas are dating, remember?"

She cringed away from my response. "Why aren't you dating then?"

I glared at her. "What? I thought you were always thinking about me as 'your little girl'?" She looked oddly at me. "How do you know?"

Oops.. Wrong answer. "Isn't it obvious? It's like I'm four in your eyes" I rolled with my eyes and I saw her smile again. She waved and returned to the living room. I unlocked the front door and I began walking. Then I was forced to a stop. Sora and Roxas, both twins, were actually walking in the front of me. Roxas was the blonde one. His hair was just a bit spiky, and he had blue eyes, like the water of the river. Sora had brown, real spiky hair. I never got to see his eyes better than from a distance.  
Both guys wore jeans and a sweater. And they just walked before me, for the first time ever. I breathed heavily.

Then I realized I really, _really _wanted to know what he really thought of me. I focussed and then heard Sora's voice and Roxas' in my head.

_God.. If he goes on with this, I won't see Xion 'til school has started!_

Roxas.. Definitely.

_What's that death glare supposed to mean? I mean… what did I say wrong this time?_

My heart beated much faster when I heard his voice. Sora didn't know why Roxas was about to kill him at the moment. But I did… and I made a funny noise, what was between a laugh and a cough.

_Huh? I heard somebody behind us... Shall we stop? _

Roxas was noticing me. I saw him look over his shoulder and he stopped.

_Oh, isn't that Xion's friend? I thought so... What was her name again? Wasn't it Kairi?_

I couldn't stop but smile. It was real fun to hear Roxas' weird thoughts.

"Sora, wait up!" Sora turned and he glared at me. I felt my stomach fill itself with butterflies. He looked confused for a moment and I quickly read his thoughts.

_Whoa, who is she? I never saw her before... Does Roxas even _know _her?_

_Shall I introduce myself? She actually looks like she recognized me already, so I don't think it's necessary... Well, she's real cute…_

I felt my head spinning and I walked forward.

"Hello Roxas" I said in a quiet voice. "Kairi, wasn't it?" he replied.

_O-oh... She blushes... That's sweet too... Who _is _she?!_

"Y-yeah.." I told him. Then I faced Sora. His eyes didn't betray his thoughts. "Hello Sora" I said shyly. "You know my name?" He blushed and he hold his head slightly to the left. Waiting for an answer.

"You're Roxas' brother, right? Roxas is dating my best friend." I told him.

_Really? He never told me..._

I laughed. "He never wanted to upset you." When he gave me a surprised look, I suddendly realized I made a mistake. He didn't said that aloud.

_Whoa... Just how... Just how did she know I... What... I ?_

His thoughts were confused, but I blushed until I reached the same color as a tomatoe. "Shall we go then?" Roxas asked, not noticing Sora's conversation with me.

_There is something with her... I can't really put a finger on it... but it's like she... She... _

But he nodded to Roxas and he turned to me again. His eyes were full of his silent questions he asked in his head.

I just walked beside them and felt miserable. Yeah, he liked me, although it was just a bit, but I made a real big mistake... What now?

We walked the way silently. I didn't catch Roxas' thoughts anymore, I only focussed on Sora's.

_I'm sure... Or... Did I speak the question aloud? Yeah, that must be the thing. _

He was at ease again. I sighed with relief and I promised myself not to make anymore faults now.

He glanced at me again and I locked my eyes with his. His eyes were light-blue. Like the sky above us. There lied also trust and friendship in them. With a shine of his passion. The butterflies were trying to get out and I almost fell over because of the sudden weight of all those little guys.

_Dang... I'm not! I'm not going to! I don't want to! What if...? NO! I can't!_

Huh, what the _heck_ was he thinking about?!

I frowned, not happy with the situation. I tried to focus some more, but his mind was blank for no appearant reason. Then I heard Xion screaming. "ROXAS!" Roxas, who walked silently beside me, ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Hello dear" He whispered in her ear.

Sora's thoughts became sad. He looked at them, torn.

_It's just no fair! Always they are running to Roxas! Just like Naminé then..._

His thoughts ran through a memory. A memory of him and Naminé, but then Roxas, who fell in love with Naminé, and took her away from Sora.

I flinched away from his memory. I didn't want him to be in love with others. I couldn't just _watch _that.

Sora saw me flinching and he looked interested in my direction.

_Too _interested if it were me.

_She looks in pain.. What happened? Does she also don't like the lovebirds over there? Is she also in love with Roxas?_

His thoughts suddendly became worried.

_Or something else. I still have the feeling something is different with her. I like her... I guess... _

I couldn't help but smile.

_There, now she smiles again... Like she heard what I thought. Real weird. Gotta check this._

Shoot. Another mistake.

But I liked making mistakes. Sora smiled back at me, but remained silent. Only I could hear what happened in his head.

Xion now walked to me. "We've got a new shedule, you know?"

Yeah, I knew. I read her mind before she could open her mouth.

I smiled. "Yeah, I did."

She grinned. "Now I'm finally in class with Roxas! Well, only with a few lessons, but still…" She looked at him with an odd expression. I watched it with slight disgust.

_See, she doesn't like them together too._

I turned and locked my eyes again with Sora's. He looked worried again.

_What is she thinking about now?_

I bit back my smile. About him of course.

He smiled at me and his eyes were sparkling again.

_See? She's different. Normally others look away in total disgust, but she... She looks like she's out of breath or something._

I _was _out of breath. Geez, what that boy could do to me!

_Hmm... This is going to be interesting..._

I blushed and looked at Xion. "Where do we get our new shedule?"

I read her mind again before she could face me. And I made another mistake.

"In the biology class, you say? Hmm... That's weird... Not in the usual math class?"

_Just... Wow... I _knew _she was different!_

_What?! I didn't even answer her?!_

_This is weird! Xion didn't answer!_

I blushed deeply and looked away.

_Hmm…_

I heard Sora think about the whole situation, and I needed to escape. He was way too attentive. Weird… Roxas wasn't… but it was like Sora saw _everything_!

"Shall we go then?" I asked them before they could fire their questions on me.

"Y-y-yeah... Whatever you say" Xion told me, a bit confused.

_I really want to be alone with Xion... Shall I ask them if they mind if we're going by ourselves?_

I smiled at Roxas, to tell him it was okay. He smiled back and asked us his question. "Hey, not to bother you, but do you mind if Xion and I go by ourselves?

I waited patiently to Sora's spoken version.

"No, of course not. Just go" He winked.

_Yeah, let me be alone with this girl... She's much more interesting than Xion could ever be and I really want to find out what's wrong with her…_

I blushed and I saw him looking at me again. I locked my eyes again with his eyes and I saw confuse, but also that he was amazed and worst of all: facinated.

"What's wrong?" I asked him with a silent voice.

He smiled at me and said: "Nothing... Just... That you're..."

I saw _and_ heard him hesitating.

"You're kind of... Kind of... Well, never mind"

I saw him blush and I smiled too.

"If there's something on your mind...?"

_You could hear it before he would say it_

I was shocked. But it wasn't Sora's voice. It was my teacher of biology. He liked me, and I told him once what was wrong with me. He accepted it and he teased me with it all the time.

But Sora saw my relief, but he also saw my shock, and his eyes narrowed.

_You look like you were having a fun conversation_

"Yeah, kind of" I smiled at him.

My teacher suddendly looked at Sora, who was in deep thoughts now.

_Does _he_ know about your gift?_

I felt my eyes widening.

_Guess that's a no_

I scanned Sora's thoughts for a second.

_She's real... Like.. Does she read... No, every... What? I – I... no, I've must been dreaming all the time... It can't be... It's... Shall I ask her?_

"Um, Kairi?"

"Yeah.." I replied patiently, but I was real scared to make anymore mistakes.

"Did you ever read the _Twilight _saga?"

I hold my head slightly to the left. "Yeah..?"

He gasped. He recovered quickly, but his mind was spinning.

_SHE DID! She must act like Edward Cullen! I swear! This is weird!_

_But... I should run from her... But I don't... why not?_

I watched his eyes spark again. "Shall we go to class?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I think even Xion and Roxas are already there."

_If they didn't make out in the toilet again _

I smiled. "Could be." I answered both his sentences.

He didn't know and he led us to the biology class.

Our teacher, Mr. Thompson, was already there. Of course, he passed us only a few moments ago and he smiled at me.

_Please don't make him find out what your gift is._

I shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him. This time Sora didn't notice.

He walked to his friends, but he wasn't really with them. I was in his mind and he was still wondering what was wrong with me.

_He knows already too much?_

I made a slight nod.

_Do you think he _knows?

I sighed. I walked silently toward him and whispered to him. "No, he _has_ a feeling, he almost guessed it, but he thinks I'm only acting. Like I… well… I'm not sure… I'm going to check…"  
I frowned and listened again.  
_Hmm… no, she's just sensitive for this kind of things. Guess she had a lot of luck around with things.  
_I sighed again, with relief this time. "No, he thinks I'm just having luck all the time and he thinks I'm real _sensitive _for this kind of things."  
Mr. Thompson laughed at my face.  
_You seem disappointed about that fact, really… What's your connection to this guy again?  
_He looked at Sora again. I felt my face become red again. "I … _like _him".  
_Like? Haha, you say you're in love with this… What's his name again?  
_I rubbed the back of my head. "Sora".  
I couldn't tell him the truth. How much I loved this _"Sora guy". _

"Okay class, silence please!" He caught the attention of every person in the classroom.  
"Because only a few people know each other, I'd like everyone to introduce themselves".  
I made a face at him and he smiled. "So, any questions?"  
None of the students reacted to him. "Well, let's start then. I'll begin, if that's okay with you?"  
Everyone started to mumble. But I heard everyone in their heads get sweaty.  
"I'm Mr. Thompson. Eric Thompson. I'm your biology teacher and I'll be also your guide through this year. Some of you know me from past year, but I'll assure you this year will be easy to go through, I promise. Well, that's all _you _need to know…"  
He laughed at himself and only I knew the real joke. Of course I knew much more of him than I was supposed to know. But all the others thought immediately he had a bad sense of humor.  
He gave students a turn, however I already know who everyone was.  
Hayner, a boy with real violent thoughts was first. I was wondering he was going to tell he loved to stab people in computergames.  
He didn't, like he already decided in his head.  
Roxas was second. "Well, I'm Roxas, I'm real interested in science and I love to skate on the ice in the winter." He looked a bit unsure at Mr. Thompson and mumbled something like "that was it" before Mr. Thompson went on with turns. I rolled with my eyes and focussed on the person I wanted to hear. Sora's thoughts were about his ex-girlfriend. The only part I _didn't _want to hear.  
_Naminé wasn't like this Kairi girl. Kairi is much more mysterious. Naminé was real nice and stuff… but I guess I didn't love her that much… I was broken of all promises we broke, but…  
_I laid my head upon my arms and shut my eyes for a minute, so nobody could see the pain in my eyes. However he got over her, she still meant a lot to him. Sora wasn't a player. He real loved someone. Not for a few weeks… for forever.

Then it was his turn. I sat up a bit and looked at him. I caught his eyes and his eyes were dull 'til they met mine. They began to spark and I couldn't look away. He kept looking at me while speaking.  
"Well, I'm Sora and my hobbies are simply enough fighting. Not really, with wooden swords and stuff. I also love the beach and there isn't anything interesting left, I think…"  
There was so _many _interesting about him. But I was the only one interested enough…

"Kairi, you're next" Mr. Thompson said with a slight smile.  
I spoke with a quiet voice: "I'm Kairi, I love to draw, write and read –" I saw Mr. Thompson's grin widened. "- and I also love the beach… it gives me a lot inspiration. "  
"Xion, your turn". I felt Sora's eyes on my back and I turned to shot Xion a look, but Sora caught my eyes again. I suddendly saw my eyes in his mind and I saw him looked worried again.  
_Her eyes are so… full with secrets… she holds back, I'm sure… but what?  
_I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. His worried look made place for a big smile. It took my breath away and I saw his eyes spark like mad again. I hold my head slightly to the left and tried to put my questions in my eyes. He answered them all by just looking back.  
_…  
_His mind became blank and I became curious. What was he thinking. But however, I was still drown in his eyes.  
_Kairi? I'm going to warn you and Sora to pay attention, okay… so look away  
_But I couldn't. I heard Mr. Thompson sigh.  
"Sora and Kairi, would you _please _stop flirt with each other?" He said through the class.  
Sora's face became red and he quickly looked away. My face became pure red as well. I ran through his mind when I stare off in distance.  
_I'm not flirting with her! I'm only… I'm only… being… distract… by the way she looks. Her damn mysterious mind. I wish I could read minds or something…  
_I swallowed loudly… shoot… did he know? No… it was just a wish. Why would he read my mind? So funny wasn't it, after all. I became more interested than first.  
_What's wrong? How did he take the warning?  
_I sighed and shrugged. He coughed to recover his laughter and I looked real annoyed. Of course Sora didn't miss it. Of course not.  
_They talk… without words… did he just ask her something I missed? I must know! AUGH! This is SO COMPLETELY FRUSTRATING!  
_Sora was yelling in his head now.  
"Okay, I want you to team up today… Kairi, you sit alone, why don't you take your stuff and drag them to Sora's table over there? You can work together". Mr. Thompson smiled, but looked worried.  
_I think he knows way to much… try to find out exactly _how _much he knows…  
_I nodded slightly and took my bag. I threw it over my shoulder and made my way to Sora's table.  
"Hi again". He said. I smiled in return. He moved his stuff beside, so I could sit beside him.  
I saw his face became bored. "Really, this assignment is so easy! I did it so many times before!"  
He looked at me again and smiled. "You?"  
I could look for the answers in his head, however he wouldn't try to block them out this time. I had my own assignment.  
"No, I'll be fine " I replied.  
He smiled again, and now it would be my turn to ask.  
"So, why did you ask about _Twilight_?" I asked nonchalantly. He waited a minute before he replied, but I already heard his answer in his head.  
_Because I want to damn know if you act like you're freaking Edward Cullen! And because most of the girls expect their boyfriend to be like that weirdo! Wait… why do I … what? I- I don't want to be her boyfriend, right?  
_I wanted him to be my boyfriend. I really wanted to…  
"Well, I thought already that all the girls on this planet read that book, right?"  
I smiled. "The whole series".  
He made a face. "I knew it…"  
I laughed. "Facinated too by Bella?"  
His eyes became confused. "huh?"  
I held my head slight to the left. "I thought that all the boys were in love with her?"  
He shook his head. "I thought all the girls were in love with Edward?"  
His eyes became serious. "He's intelligent, beautiful, nice and he can read minds."  
I tried to be sarcastic. "read minds?"  
He became confused again. _She doesn't believe in it? Why not?  
_I tried not to laugh. After all, he was damn right.  
_Of course not… I'm the only one around here doing a great job as idiot…  
_"So you think it isn't a nice novel?" He replied.  
I stared at him. What he said and what he thought where both real different things.  
"I _like _the books" I began. "But they aren't real realistic. Not only the mindreading thing"  
He laughed. _Of course not… hah, a guy that perfect must be like Roxas, or like… like… Zac Effron or something. And I don't think they're perfect… nobody is, right?  
_I was about to pull my eyebrows up. I was talking about _vampires, _not their _perfectness.  
_But I smiled and said: "I don't know what you're thinking, but I was talking about the vampires"  
Of course did I knew what he thought, but I really was talking about vampires.  
He grinned. "How come you don't know?"  
I glared with total shock at him. "What?!" I hoped he didn't catch the panic in it.  
His laugh turned sad. "Everyone says they know what I think… I'm easy to get read… Roxas says in any case."  
I stared at him. He became shy, with no reason behind. "I-I mean… I don't know if it's true, but…"  
_Oh god… now she really thinks I'm the most dull, stupid, weird person in the _world!  
I didn't. I actually found it real interesting… I didn't think he was _easy to read_. I could hear his thoughts, but not the feelings behind them. Not the 'push' behind his thoughts.  
The bell rang, but we both kept glaring in each others eyes.  
_So, how is he doing? Kairi, understand me clear, but I don't think it's worth of it… Let me spell it for you: he _is not allowed _to know about!  
_Mr. Thompson became worried, however I couldn't see why.  
"Well… I think I should go to my next class…" He began, a little unwilling because he didn't want to leave.  
"Bye Sora" I said it quiet. I knew this would be a more goodbye than he would ever guess…  
Now all there was left was the question I would _really _act like goodbye…


	2. Worldwide

Worldwide

My second class was with Roxas. Not really what I hoped, but still… they were twins. Maybe I could dig up some interesting information.  
I sat beside him. "So, do you like history?". He shook his head and made a face. "No, not really"  
I laughed a bit. His thoughts said he did. It was his most favorite subject of all.  
"You?" I thought about that for a while. "I guess I like it. It's real interesting"  
_Shall I tell her I love history? Well… I saw the way Sora looked at her… I think I like her. Shall I trust her?  
_"Well, actually, I _love _history! It's such a great subject!" He burst out. I wondered how long that has been stuck inside him.

Since it was Roxas' passion, and I could simply read the answers in his head, we were quickly done. Time for another conversation.  
I rubbed the back of my head. "So, Roxas, you love history right?"  
He nodded with a spark in his eyes. Silly… how could one subject make somebody so…._happy_?  
"And your twin is Sora?"  
He nodded, the spark was gone. I read his mind to find out why.  
_Yeah… he's my brother… but sometimes I doesn't even understand him. He's so complicated. Like he's jealous when I've got a girlfriend. With Naminé then… it was like he was going to kill me. It was just a girl… well, I liked her of course… but Sora didn't make a move… is this why he's such in a hurry with this Kairi girl?  
_I blushed and fired another question at him.  
"So, does S-Sora like history too?"  
He made another face. I waited 'til I heard his spoken version.  
"No… Sora is more into languages. He loves _Latin_!"  
He said it like it was a big crime. I saw him frowning before he looked at me. "Xion says you're very special and that you were kind of into my brother". It wasn't a question, more a conclusion.  
I felt myself blush and answered. "Never said that. Where did Xion get that?".  
He looked unhappy with the situation. "She observed you while breaks and she told me you were always looking at my brother."  
I shook my head. "She's wrong." I lied, of course. But I had my fingers crossed behind my back.  
_She's cute. Xion is my love, but she's cute. I feel bad for Sora… too bad she doesn't like him…  
_I loved him, but I wanted to tell him myself. Once.  
"Well, what are Sora's favorite subjects?" I asked him.  
"Hmm…"  
I cursed. Sure… this was the like the second time we ever talked and he didn't really trust me.  
I smiled at him and said quietly: "You know you can trust me…"  
He swallowed loudly and he twiddled nervous with his fingers.  
"Any friend of Xion's is mine, so I _guess _I can tell you… Sora doesn't like it when I talk about him when he's not around, that's why…"  
_If he finds out he'll kill me… But I can also try to get them together… maybe he won't be jealous at me anymore…?  
_While Roxas got his plan clear, I became nervous. So he would be trying to get us together? Suddendly I became amused. Let him try it… I would just watch and see where it led.  
"Sora likes Latin, biology, drawing, English and I _believe _he likes economy class."  
_Did he? Yeah, he did. She looks interested. She's real nice… why did I never mention her before?  
_I was about to roll with my eyes. Because he hadn't seen me before.  
"You know what's weird? I like those subjects too… although I also like history" I replied.  
"So, what else do you want to know about me or Sora?"  
_I'm going to _make _her interested in Sora. That's the very last thing I could do  
_"Well… you seem not so happy with your relationship to Sora…?"  
"Aw…" He looked sadly down. "Did you caught that?" I took his hand and hold it gently. "I think so" I replied. I let go of his hand and waited 'til he would answer me.  
He inhaled deeply and then replied:  
"Sora and I are twins, but since a few years there is something different with us. For example, Sora takes relationships very serious. For me, it's just something what could end good or bad. I won't cry if it's over, but I'm happy when it's good. But for Sora it seems like the whole world ends… Want another example?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, of course"  
"School is also an example. I like school. Being around my girlfriend and history, gym class and stuff. But Sora takes every mark serious. He gets mad when he fails. I can let it go, but Sora can't. Well… Naminé could of course…" He laughed.  
I knew now what the trouble with that girl was, but of course he didn't knew I could hear it.  
"Well… two years ago a girl named Naminé moved here. She became close with Sora and he was deeply in love with her. But when he _finally _realized, I was also in love with her and I was also close to her. She loved me and I loved her. Since then Sora has changed. Really much. I don't know if that's my fault or not. I knew he loved her _after _everything was happened. And then Naminé was already hooked up with Riku. I don't know where she is now. But with Naminé, marks didn't matter to Sora."  
I nodded again. "So you think if Sora falls in love again, he maybe would be the guy who is your brother?". Shoot… his thoughts exactly.  
He looked surprised. "Yeah, that's exactly what I think." Now he looked desperately. "Could you please make Sora in love with you? I really want my brother back!"  
I sighed. "Sorry Roxas… I can't make people in love with me… I can try for you of course, but what about _my _feelings? I mean: what if we are dating? If I don't feel anything there isn't going to happen anything and I may hurt Sora's feelings."  
He thought a minute about that.  
_Shoot… she's right. Well… still… the way she says his name… teehee! I'm just going to try!  
_"Yeah, you're right."  
I smiled a bit at him and looked at my watch. "Class is going to be over in a few minutes. This was a interesting lesson, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah… talking about Sora and me…"  
_Well… it feels good to got rid of it. I got stuck with this so long… I never talked about it… thanks… Kairi  
_"You're welcome" I whispered so silently he couldn't hear.

I looked at my shedule. Dang… next class was math's. I grumbled inside and took my books out of my locker in the hall. Roxas was already on his way to English with Olette. Olette was a nice girl. At least… her thoughts were nice. She had long, curly brown hair and big, green eyes. Xion looked a bit like me, but she had short, black hair. I thought that was the reason why Roxas trusted me so quickly.

Suddendly I felt a warm body brushing against mine. "Hey there". Definitely Sora.  
I was surprised and I wondered why I didn't heard him thinking. I must have been in real deep thoughts…  
_She looks like she knows more about me than I about her…  
_Had that guy a kind of sensor in his mind that saw exactly _everything _unusual about me?  
This wasn't fair! Although I wasn't playing fair as well. He couldn't read _my _mind.  
"What's your next class? " I asked him. He made a face and his hand ran through his spiky hair.  
"math's" he said the word with so much hatred flowing around it that I just _had _to laugh. "You'll have to survive _me _a whole class!"  
His eyes began to sparkle.  
_Survive?! _You_?! I think the class will be over so damn quickly! You're going to tell me every secret, miss Mysterious! I want to know why you seem so …. _holding back_?  
_I swallowed and inhaled. He opened the door for us and we walked in. We took our places in the back of the room. "This will do nicely for a hour." He said satisfied. I laughed a bit. "You sure you want to sit next to me the whole hour?" He grinned. "Why not?" I smiled at him and he looked back with an odd expression. Like he actually _liked _the way I smiled… but his mind was blank again, so I couldn't read it.  
We sat down and the teacher began the lesson.  
"Well, I think you guys all know about how to calculate, so make the exercises and if you've got troubles, ask first the one beside you. If you still don't know, you can ask me."  
_So all shut up and get to work! I've got not the whole day!  
_I grinned. Sheesh, nice first lesson! Sora glanced at me for a second.  
_What was so funny about that story? Well… maybe it was a memory or something?  
_I wanted to tell Sora what was going through the teacher's head, but I couldn't. Maybe someday soon. 

While making the exercises, or at least writing the answers she thought in her mind while she was making the answers on paper. I saw Sora looking at my paper with a desperately look.  
I smiled at him. "It's okay if you want to write it over" I told him. Not my usual thing to say, but I wanted to speak with him and that was impossible when he still had work to do.  
He gave me a thankful look and quickly wrote over the exercises.  
"So, enjoyed the class with Roxas?" His voice was sour, like _he _didn't _enjoy _that fact.  
"Well, your brother sure is interesting…" I said with a hesitating voice.  
_I'm going to kill him for sure! I'm not giving her up to Roxas! I'll _make _her interested in my, before Roxas can set his charms on her!  
_His eyes became desperately again, but this time I knew the thought behind.  
"So, um, where did you guys talk about?" He asked me.  
I blushed. Roxas didn't want Sora to get mad, that was why he wouldn't tell it in first place.  
His thoughts became suddendly worried. _Huh? I-I thought that was the most innocent question I could hand her… but s-she b-blushes?!  
_I twiddled with my fingers. "I actually promised Roxas to keep it between us… but"  
_She is going to tell me? But she promised… I don't want her to break her promises… hmm…  
_"You know, Roxas and I are _one _in some kind of ways… so it's okay to tell me"  
This time it was my turn to give him a thankful look. "Thanks" I replied. He grinned and waited for my answer.  
"Well… Roxas and I talked about you guys being twins…"  
His eyes became dark. "And?"  
I _had _to tell him the truth… I wanted to deserve his trust, somehow…  
"Roxas is worried about you…"  
He shrugged, but his thoughts were sad.  
_Really? Maybe it wasn't purpose when he stole Naminé… maybe he didn't know…  
_"And we talked about Naminé" I said unwilling.  
Attentive as he was, he caught that. "Naminé?" He asked with an odd tone in his voice.  
"Yeah… she was kind of like your _ex-_girlfriend, right?" I replied.  
"Yes and no… she never _truly…_I mean… we did never really have a relationship, but we were definitely more than just friends… even more than best friends…"  
_We were almost boyfriend and girlfriend…_almost  
I suddendly felt a relief washing through my body. If Sora really took relationships so serious, I never stood a chance when he was in love with that Naminé girl.  
"Roxas says you're still in love with her" That was not true, but I needed to know.  
He hesitated. I heard him in his head and I felt guilty because I was the person who asked him straightly.  
Am _I still in love with Naminé? I don't think so. When I saw her a few months ago, I didn't felt the same thing right?  
_"I don't think so… it's being too long ago… we were still very young…"  
I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so I laid my hand upon his. "I'm sorry if I ask you difficult things… I never meant to-"  
He took my hand and smiled at me. "Take it easy, you're not as bad as you think you are"  
I felt my eyes widening when he said that. Really? But reading thoughts wasn't that nice, right?  
_Her hands are so soft… and small and breakable… But if I keep them any longer in mine, she'll see through me…  
_He let go of my hand, and I knew the reason behind, so I didn't really mind. His hands were really warm and I got it always cold…  
"Okay, people! Stop doing what you were doing and check your answers on the blackboard! While you're doing that, I'll give you some information." The teacher broke between our conversation. Sora began checking, I knew I didn't made faults, so I did not even bother to check. Sora glanced at me for a second. "Um… not to upset you or something, but don't you have to check?" I smiled at him. "I don't have to… you'll see..." Suddendly he became eager. Quickly he ran through the answers, looking for faults. He pulled his eyebrows up and he said a little bit perplexed: "Unbelievable… not one is wrong!" He looked up at me. "You have got everything right! You must be a genius" I twiddled with my thumbs. "Well… You know… I… "

We were silenced by the teacher. "Okay… did you check the exercises? Everything what isn't finished is homework. Well, I got some news. For some of you is your next hour gym class, right?" Sora and I nodded, but also Demyx, who sat before us, and Larxene, who sat three rows beside us, and Hayner, who sat beside Demyx. "Mr. Umbranter is ill, so he won't be able to give gym class. Nobody else could replace him, so you're free the next hour. Please stay on school and make some of your homework of do whatever you want."  
Sora grinned. _Yeah, great… another hour to avoid Roxas…  
_"So, what are we going to do?" I asked him.  
_Oh, just whatever we want- … Wait a sec… she wants to be _another _hour with me?! She wants to be with me?! I must have misheard her… She must have been saying: So, what am I going to do…? I-I would like to be around her for another hour… but with which excuse?  
_I held my head slightly to the left. "Well, what are we going to do?"  
_She said it! She really wants to be with me! Or… maybe she has come up with an excuse…  
_"Oh, we'll find out by ourselves the next hour, don't we?" He replied with a grin.  
I smiled at him and he looked at me with his mind complete blank again. I frowned again. I really hated it when his mind was blank. Suddendly I felt Sora take my hand. "What's wrong?" he asked me silently. I shook my head. "N-nothing… r-really, it's just I-I want to tell you, but I can't"

He let go of my hand and I missed his warmth immediately.  
"What? Tell me what?"  
I felt tears of frustration in my eyes. "I really can't! I-I wished I could… but I'm not allowed to and-"  
His eyes narrowed. "Is this about a promise again? Or about Roxas?"  
I stared at him and shook my head again. "N-no, this is only about me… "  
_I can see the tears in her eyes… No way I'm going to let her cry! I'm not! But is this about that mystery feeling about her? I really need an excuse to be around her, so I can find out…  
_Even if he found an excuse, it wouldn't matter much… I still couldn't tell him.  
Maybe when we were married? I had to laugh about myself. Sure… there was just no way we could marry each other. Sora would marry Naminé, not me…  
I sighed. "I wished you could feel my frustration… I trust you… although… well… enough to tell you… but I- I can't."  
I looked at my knees. "Sorry"  
Suddendly I felt Sora's finger under my chin. He tilted my head and with his thumbs he wiped the tears away. "Don't sweat about it, it's okay."  
_Yeah… it's okay… I'll find out myself  
_I locked my eyes with his and we were both quiet. His mind was blank again and for once I didn't care.  
I slightly smiled. "There you go" he said with a grin.

The bell rang and we walked together to a small place in school who's being used for free hours.  
I wondered what his excuse would be to be together and if it would be enough to tell him.  
And how much time we had 'til he found out… with that attentive side of him… it would only turn out a few hours…  
Because this guy was just worldwide… 


	3. Friends

Friends

**(Author's note: Sorry for the grammatical faults in the past chapters! I'll do my best to avoid them!  
Enjoy chapter three!)**

We took our places in the small room and we saw Hayner and Olette sitting three tables further.  
But Sora acted like he hadn't seen him, so I didn't care.  
This was going to be a very long hour, but I didn't want to tell my secret. It was way too early and I was scared he was going to tell everybody. That would be the end of the world. When I met Mr. Thompson, I told him first of the divorce of my parents, and nobody found out, so then I decided I could trust him. And he never told somebody. Could I trust Sora that way?

"So, the whole hour about me, now I want to know some things about you…" began Sora. I swallowed and inhaled. "What do you want to know?" I asked wary. He heard that and his voice was not demanding anymore, but real gently. "Do you have any brothers or sisters? I mean, I'm twins with Roxas, but do _you _have any brothers or sisters?"  
I thought about it. "Well… it could be, but I've got no idea…"  
_Huh? What does she mean? Wait a sec…she doesn't know if she has brothers or sisters?!  
_I smiled. "Maybe next question can answer my answer". He thought about that and then smiled.  
_Oh… I get it…  
_"So, are your parents divorced?"  
I sighed. "Yeah… my dad left my mum… that's why I don't know if he got hooked up with somebody… Maybe I've got a sister of a brother, but I'll never know its existence."  
He frowned. "That's sad…"  
I shrugged. "I was twelve… so I have known my father pretty well…"  
He hold his head to the left. "How was he?"  
I grinned. "Like me, I think. I like a lot like my mum, but my character is a lot like him."  
"In which way?"  
"Well, I'm not very… _spontaneous_… he wasn't too… he always kept his secrets… maybe that's why it was so… suddendly when he left…"  
He nodded to himself. "Yeah… you're not going to tell me your secrets too, huh?"  
I felt my eyes widening. "Why would I?" I held my head to the left. "I mean: I just know you… you aren't going to tell the first person you see that you were in love with Naminé, right?"  
His face fell. I quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, but that's the way I look at it… not personally… I mean, I like you and –"  
Why was he so damn attentive? He smiled again and he said: "No, I get what you mean… it's only… I don't want to be reminded about Naminé… it's like a closed chapter, if you know what I mean?"  
I nodded and wanted to say something, but I first scanned his mind.  
_She said she liked me… in which way? She really said she l-liked me… w-wow… maybe she won't find Roxas attractive…  
_"Um… you _liked _me? Which way?" he asked before I could say anything else.  
I tried not to blush and didn't look him in the eyes. "Well, I think you're a nice person"  
_Oh… yeah… wait a second… I found an excuse to be together! Maybe she'll…_

He didn't said anything, so I waited 'til he would say anything.

He smiled hesitating at me._  
_"So, um… we're friends now?"  
Now it was my turn to hesitate. It was an excuse after all, but I wanted, secretly, much more.  
"Yeah, you can put it that way…"  
"Am I allowed to know it as friend?"  
I thought about that. Xion was also a friend, a best friend, but I never told her…  
I looked down. "I don't think that's enough… I mean… Xion and I are best friends and I never told her…"  
His finger lifted my head again and he looked in my eyes. "Hmm…"  
I looked in his eyes. They were sparking again. I tried to look for the reason for that.  
_'I don't think that's enough'? What does that mean? Does she mean I've to become better friends with her than Xion ever did?  
_He let his finger go, but he kept looking in my eyes.  
_Well, if that's all I've to do to find out, I will!  
_Yeah, he was confident now he took his decision. He would be a better friend than Xion. But I wondered if he wanted more too.  
"I'm sorry… again" I said shyly.  
He looked me in the eyes, surprised. "Why? There's no need to be sorry… I mean, we are already friends, while we just know each other… like… a few hours!"  
I hung my head. "Yeah… but that doesn't change the fact I can't change my decision to not tell you"  
His eyes narrowed. "Does Roxas know?"  
I was drown in total surprise. "No, why?"  
His eyes stayed narrowed until he decided I spoke the truth.  
"Not to upset you, but are you jealous on Roxas?"  
He glared at me. _… she … asks… me… if… I'm…_jealous… _on… Roxas? I don't know… maybe I am…  
_He inhaled. "Maybe… I've no idea actually…"  
I looked at him. His fingers were balled to a fist while he thought about Roxas.  
"Do you think you became when you saw he could get everyone so easily, while you had a hard time trying?"  
Again, he was in total surprise. "H-how can you just p-put it that easily… and h-how… why is it truth?"  
I shrugged. "Well?"  
He inhaled deeply. "I think so… I know I don't have to be jealous at him, but it's just… so not fair!"  
He looked at me and he smiled. "Sheesh, just started and you're already familiar with all the troubles from us…"  
I grinned. "I don't mind. You guys seem to keep it to yourselves the whole time. I think it's time you'll let it flow, maybe you'll ever lay this beside you".  
He sighed. "Yeah… who knows…?"  
I hesitated. "Roxas is desperately to get his 'old' brother back…"  
Sora's eyes became darker. "Yeah?" He said with a cold voice.  
I cringed away from his tone and tried to recover myself, but Sora noticed. He bit on his lip and he looked away, torn in two.  
_She cringed away… I'm the most disgusting person in the whole world! I wished I could tell her how I really feel about this… but I can't.  
_I made a mistake in my hurry to comfort him.  
"You don't have to tell me and you're not the most disgusting person in the whole world! I mean-"  
Sora's eyes widened in surprise. "Did I say that aloud?"  
I _had _to lie! I_ had _to! "Yeah, can't you remember?"  
He wasn't at ease.  
_I seem to let many things slip through my lips. Shoot… I've to be more carefully! I don't want her to think I'm a total freak!  
_I took his hand and squeezed it gently. "We're friends now… you can tell me as much as you want… or as less, whatever you want"  
"Thank you" he whispered.  
_Don't let go of my hand _he pleaded in his head _Don't let go…  
_Because of the please in his head I couldn't let his hand go.  
We were quiet for a few minutes. I listened to the begging in his head and he locked his eyes with mine.  
I squeezed his hand for the last time and let go of it. My hand ached to take it back, but I couldn't. Sora wanted to say something, but was silenced by Hayner and Olette.  
"Um, hi! Do you mind if we come and sit here?" Hayner asked us. Sora shook his head and I shove my bag aside to let Olette sit beside me. "Hi, I'm Olette" She introduced herself to us. "Sora" replied Sora. "Kairi" I introduced myself. "Hayner" grinned Hayner.  
I was surprised. Hayner wasn't that violent as he seemed in the class.  
Sora saw my surprise and as usual he just knew that I wasn't surprised at the sudden appearance of the two friends.  
Or friends… Hayner wanted more, but Olette wasn't ready. Not yet.  
"So, how did the day go?" Olette asked us. I scanned her thoughts for a second. Hmm… interesting… She was really nice towards everyone… without any complications. That was really rare in these years.  
"Like usual" said Sora. _No, better… I've met Kairi and we're friends now… And I'm going to find out what's up with her real soon…  
_I gritted my teeth. Yeah… Sora wasn't going to be distracted very soon…  
Hayner groaned. "Do you know what we've got the next hour?"  
Everyone shook his head, except for me. Why must Sora be seeing it again?  
"Health class!"  
Sora took out his shedule. "You must be kidding… You're not with me then…"  
"What?!" Both guys were looking at their shedule.  
Olette smiled. "Such kids… "  
I grinned. "Yeah, kind of. But it's always real fun to watch, don't you agree?"  
Olette laughed. She reached out her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Olette"  
Yeah, we introduced already, but now we were friends. I smiled. "Yeah, pleasure to meet you too. I'm Kairi". We smiled and I heard her voice in my head.  
_She's nice! I've never been friends with someone so quickly as with her!  
_I grinned. "So, what do you've got the next hour?"  
"Latin. It's a nice subject, isn't it?" I nodded. "I've got also Latin!" Olette smiled. "Hey, Hayner, I think you've got to health class alone"  
Hayner looked up and his face fell. "No, serious?" Olette nodded.  
_No way! Why does she leaves me already? It's way too early.  
_I didn't saw Sora looking intensely at my face, so when I heard Hayner's thoughts, my face fell too. I had to leave Sora maybe too within a few hours.  
Suddendly I felt Sora's warm body against mine. "Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered in my ear.  
I shook my head, trying to get rid of the sudden sadness flowing through me.  
"I-I just… H-Hayner thou-" My eyes widened. I groaned. "Why is it so hard to not tell my secret?!"  
Sora's eyes widened too. _She almost told me her secret? Aw, man… but she looks in pain… I don't want her to be this way… what can I do?  
_I recovered and inhaled. Hayner and Olette didn't catch our conversation. Hayner still looked with fallen face to Olette. Sora saw it and saw me flinching. His eyes narrowed again.  
_It has something to do with Hayner… I'm sure… but what?  
_"Say, Hayner, what's so hard with one class without Olette?" Sora teased Hayner nonchalantly, however his eyes were focussed on my face, confident to not let anything slip.  
Hayner cringed away. "Hello? I'm the only one and I won't see Olette the whole day! I'll be on my own! I don't know anybody else than you guys!"  
_I'll miss her so badly…. Bye Olette…I'll be waiting…  
_I gasped from a sudden pain inside. Like someone was stabbing me in my heart.  
I tried not to flinch, but the pain was so intense I couldn't recover as fast as I wanted. So Sora saw me of course. He didn't let his sight get away from me.  
"Well, I'll be going then…" said Hayner sad. "Olette, coming along?"  
Olette sighed. "Yeah, okay…" She turned toward us. "Catch you later!"  
They walked away and Sora's eyes were still on my face.  
"Ugh…" I wrapped my hands around my chest and concentrate on inhaling and exhaling.  
"Kairi, don't you dare to tell me it's nothing" Sora demanded.  
When I looked up and when he locked his eyes with mine, his voice went more friendly. "I mean… you're really in pain… won't you tell me what's wrong?"  
Why was he so nice to me? I couldn't bear it. "Sora… I can't… I-"  
I heard Hayner's scream of emotional pain in my head when Olette hugged him goodbye.  
"Ah!" Tears burned in my eyes.  
"Kairi?" Sora sounded real worried now.  
I only focussed on Sora's thoughts now. They were worried, but he wasn't planning to leave me already. I inhaled and sighed. "I'm okay… I think"  
Sora's eyes narrowed. "You sure?"  
He took my hand. "Kai" began he. I felt the butterflies again in my stomach. "You don't have to tell me, but I think it'll be better for you if you can share it. You were back there not…"  
He hesitated a while. _How do I describe that? … I can't, I guess…  
_"Well, let's keep it on the fact you were back there not yourself… like Hayner's pain were yours…"  
I gasped and glared at him in shock. I knew he was attentive, of course, but he was closer to the truth than he thought I was.  
He squeezed my hand. "Kai?"  
I shook my head. "It's … it's just…. I"

But Sora put his finger on my lips. "Don't worry. You're not ready to tell me, so don't do it. Don't do anything you'll regret later"  
I glared at him with my most thankful look on my face.  
"Sora…thanks"  
He smiled. "No problem"  
_Why did I say that? She was going to tell me her secret!  
_I locked my eyes with his. _No… that won't be fair. She'll tell me if she's ready.  
_He let go of my hand.  
_Hmm… What will Roxas say about this?  
_Humph… Roxas is trying to get us together…

"Shall we go to Latin then?" I asked him. He nodded, still worried about my condition.  
We came past Demyx. He looked sad.  
_Wonder how Xion's doing…  
_I groaned. That's true… Demyx is since the first time he saw her in love with Xion. Xion wasn't… so he was heartbroken. Poor Demyx.  
Sora saw me flinching away from Demyx and he narrowed his eyes. "Hmm…"  
_It's like all the guys are in pain and that they share it with her… is that her secret?  
_I almost laughed with relief. No Sora, I could only feel their pain because they thought about that pain. I could read minds, not feelings. It would be worse when I could.

We couldn't go inside the class, because the bell didn't rang yet. But Xion and Roxas were there already. They kissed… and made out.  
_Ugh… yuck, this is so disgusting! Not the kissing, but why in public!? We don't feel the need to share that experience with them, just GROSS!  
_Sora watched them with the disgust on his face. I cringed away from them. I became closer to Sora, but he didn't shove away. I felt the heat of his body burn through his sweater. It made me comfortable and I wanted to know what Sora thought about us being close. But his mind was blank. Again. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

The bell rang and it was time for our last hour school today.  
But after today… nothing would be the same anymore.

Because Sora and I… Me and Sora…  
We were friends… 


	4. Trust

Trust

Sora sat down beside Roxas. I sat behind them, alone. I saw Sora looking, torn.  
_I want to sit beside her… but Roxas want to talk with me…  
_"Hello Kairi, you mind if I sit beside you?" Demyx stood behind me.  
"Y-yeah… n-no problem" I replied.  
Sora turned and looked at Demyx with an expression that I couldn't place.  
_Okay, if he's going to do anything to her, I swear I'll kill him!_

Jealousy? Protection? A combination of both, I guess…  
I smiled and shove my stuff aside, so Demyx could sit beside me.  
Sora gave him a death glare. I shook my head, but this one time Sora didn't notice.  
_Don't you dare to touch her!  
_Sora's intense anger towards the poor Demyx was kind of entertaining.  
I leaned toward Sora and whispered: "He's in love with Xion, he won't do anything, so stop trying to kill him with your eyes"  
Sora blinked twice and locked his eyes with mine.  
_All I need to do is to lean in…  
_I froze in place. Was he really going to try it?  
Roxas gave Sora a hit against his chest. "Come on, Mr. Freak! We need to sit down!"  
Sora blinked and stared at Roxas. "What?"  
Roxas rolled with his eyes. "Do I need to spell it for you?"  
"Spell what?"  
Roxas sighed. "Kairi, would you please want to spell it for him?"  
_My first move of the plan, teehee  
_My eyes widened. "Um…a-alright, i-if you want to…"  
I turned to Sora. "He said it was a good idea to sit down" I smiled at him.  
He smiled at me too. "Oh, that."  
They sat down and I turned to Demyx, knowing Sora would follow the whole conversation.  
"So… have you seen Xion lately?" Demyx asked me shyly.  
I looked down. "Demyx… listen… Xion is my best friend… but don't get me wrong… I think she would be happier with you, but destiny doesn't allow it…"  
He made a little sob and his thoughts were so sad I gasped for breath.  
Sora heard and turned at us. His eyes were full of anger when he looked at Demyx.  
I cringed away as far as I could from Demyx. "Please Demyx," I begged him. "Think about something or someone else" I felt my chest hurt so badly. "Please" I pleaded him. Demyx looked torn. "I try as best as I can…" **(A/N yeah sure Demyx! Sora is going to kill you for sure xD) **Sora looked worried at me.

_What does he do? What does she do? 'Think about something else'?  
_But Sora was too worried to just think about what I meant.  
_What happened to her? If he keeps hurt her, I'll hurt him just as bad as he did to her  
_I shook my head and I needed somewhere to look.  
"Kairi" Demyx started to get desperately. "Please do a good word for me"  
"Ah!" I felt my face fell and I started to shake a bit.  
Sora now turned his whole body toward us.  
The teacher wasn't arrived, so everybody was so loudly, but Demyx sad feelings burned through my body. I felt my whole heart dying. "Demyx… I beg you" I was about to fall upon my knees.  
I heard Sora growl fiercely between his gritted teeth.  
Demyx gave me a flashback of when Xion kissed with Roxas. "STOP IT!" I yelled by accident.  
I pressed my hands against my head and I felt the pain flowing through me.  
Sora came up and pushed Demyx aside. Sora felt upon his knees before me. "Focus on me, Kairi. " He locked his eyes with mine and he caressed my cheek with his hand. "Focus only on me" He became desperately when I still gasped for air. "Trust me"  
Nobody, except Roxas, Demyx and Sora of course noticed me having a hard time to calm down.  
Sora took my hands from my head and laid his arms on my knees. He rested his head on his arms and kept looking in my eyes. "Trust me" he repeated. I focussed only on Sora's thoughts. They were real worried, but they weren't that sad as Demyx's. I stared in Sora's eyes and felt my whole body relaxing now the pain wasn't there anymore. Sora smiled, but remained silently. His mind was blank, but I only focussed on his eyes. Roxas' thoughts became suddendly happy. I was about to groan… of course. Roxas saw his chance to get Sora and me together. "Demyx, why not sit beside me?" Demyx, who looked like he was complete lost in the whole situation, nodded and took the place beside Roxas. Roxas smiled encouraged to Sora. Sora just looked back and turned to me again with a grin. "So, you trust me?" I inhaled. "Thanks"  
_She trusts me… that's way too much than I deserve…  
_I shook my head. "It's weird… I don't trust someone that fast…"  
His head still laid on his arms on my knees. He brushed against my cheek. "Don't you ever dare to scare me that way ever again!" he told me, with relief still in his voice.  
Suddendly I heard the voice of the teacher in my head. She was annoyed, because she was too late and she was planning to give some detention.  
"Sora, quickly! The teacher is coming and she isn't in a very good mood!" Sora's eyes widened and he looked confused. "What?"  
I listened again to the teacher and now looked Sora straight in the eyes. "Sora, you need to trust _me _now! She'll give you detention for the rest of the year if you don't sit down!"  
He looked at me and he grinned. "Well, I trust you" He stood up and sat down beside me. 

Just in time, because the teacher walked in. "Okay, SILENCE everyone!" the teacher almost yelled.  
Sora's eyes widened. He wanted to say something, but I hissed: "No, if you're talking you're dead!"  
He looked at me in total shock. Xion couldn't stop her laughing and I covered my ears with my hands, knowing what was going to happen. "YOU! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" the teacher yelled at Xion.  
Xion didn't knew what was happening to her and she just stared at Mrs. Whister with open mouth.

Roxas groaned. "Autsh"  
"AND YOU! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"  
I needed to do something, before the whole class would stuck with detention.  
I rose my hand. "_What are you doing_?!" hissed Sora at me. I shrugged.  
Mrs. Whister inhaled before she turned to me. "_yes?!_"  
"I think it's better to start the class before everyone gets detention because you were distracted by Mrs. White, don't you agree?"  
She looked surprised at me, and it made place for an embarrassed expression.  
"I'm sorry, class… I'm just in a very bad mood… and you? What's your name?" She looked at me.  
"Kairi" I replied.  
She nodded. "Okay, let's start with the lesson"  
Sora looked startled at me, but couldn't find any words good enough to describe how he felt.  
_How did she find the dare to speak to her like that?! Wow, she's amazing! In so many ways! How did she find the exact words to calm her down? Just… wow.  
_I smiled shyly. "Don't look at me like that! What's up?"  
"You just calmed down an angry _puma_!"  
I grinned. "Do you really see her like that?" He shook his head and laughed too. "Yeah, I guess you're right"  
"Okay class, translate 4.2 from your textbook. If you get any trouble with it, just inform me about it and I'll help you" she told us.  
Sora turned to me again. "Our last class today" I felt his sadness in his voice and I inhaled. "Kai?" Sora's voice was worried again. "Take it easy, whatever is wrong"  
"I trust you" I simply replied. 

We began with our work. "Flavus et filii in Foro Romano sunt. Ambulant et circumspectant" Sora read in his textbook. "Flavus and the sons are in the Roman Forum. They walk and look around." I replied. Sora looked perplexed at me. "You sure?" I nodded. He pulled his eyebrows up and I grinned. "Well, I think so" I gave in. He smiled at me. "Okay, next"  
He followed the senses with his finger. "Medio in Foro Romano est Lacus Curtius. Pater dicit: "Fabula de Marco Curtio me delectate. Et vos, Marce et Luci? An fabulam nescitis?" "  
He sighed. "What do you think?"  
I was silent for a minute and lucky for me, Olette asked about the same senses, so I could read the answers in Mrs. Whister's head.  
"In the middle of the forum stand Lacus Curtius. Father says: "I like the story of Marcus Curtius. What about you, Marcus and Lucius? Don't you know the story?" "  
Sora shook his head with admiring. "I don't know how you do it, but you're doing a great job anyway"  
_But her secret is still a secret. I think she feels the same as us. If I feel bad, she feels bad. Or something.  
_Hmmm… not really and almost. He was really attentive and I should've known that it wouldn't take long before he would come up with his own theory.

After finishing the half of the whole text, we decided to call this a day and we were both quiet.  
"It was a long day, wasn't it?" Sora said, while his hand ran through his spikes.  
"Hmhm" I replied. His eyes narrowed. "Hmhm? What does that mean?"  
"It means I think the same as you" I told him with a grin.  
"You're not going to tell what was up when you sat beside Demyx?"  
My face fell, but I recovered. Sora saw it. "Well?"  
"Maybe later. When I'm ready, and you're ready to hear it" I told him, still hesitating.  
His eyes widened and he gasped. He recovered, but I saw it too. "See it's not as easy as you thought it was? Not only me telling it… but also you hearing _and _accepting it…"  
I looked away, sad. He wouldn't accept it. What if he did? What would it change to our _friendship_?  
He shook his head. "So, you _are _going to tell me?"  
I bit my lips. "Yeah, but not today" I was confident now my decision was made.  
His eyes sparked again. "But someday soon?"  
I sighed. "What's so… important about me telling my secret to you?"  
His reaction was not what I expected. His eyes widened and he blushed deeply. My eyes narrowed and I read his thoughts.  
_Because if I know, we're more connected and it would be easier to… to… NO WAY! Sora, keep your mind straight! She won't feel anything toward you, so put it out of your mind!  
_He shook his head. "I'm just curious"  
I grinned. "You sure?"  
Olette came to us. "Since there is only just a few minutes left of this class, I wanted to be with you"  
Sora grinned. "Missing Hayner already?"  
I scanned her thoughts, but that wasn't necessary. Olette blushed and that said enough for me, but for Sora as well. "What is holding you guys back?"  
Olette shrugged. "I'm just not that ready as he is" She couldn't help but feel sad.  
I flinched, but recovered. Sora didn't see it, for just once.  
But Olette did. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked me.  
"N-nothing…"  
Sora turned to me again. "Someday _very _soon?"  
I made a face at him and turned to Olette. "Why don't you come and sit here?"  
She smiled thankful at me and pulled out a chair and shove it toward us.  
"How did it go?" Sora wrapped his arm around me. "With a genius like this, it isn't even necessary to check your answers!" I blushed and Sora took his arm back. "You?"  
She made a face. "Don't even ask me about it! I really hate Latin by now!"  
I grinned. "Who doesn't?"  
Sora rose his hand and blushed. "Me"  
I smiled at him. "Don't worry, I like Latin too"  
Olette stared at us. "No way! Really?"  
I nodded. "However the language is as dead as what"  
Olette laughed and shook her head. "U-huh! You're so right"  
Sora held his head to the left. "Yeah, kind of"  
Roxas turned also to us. "Hey Kai, why don't you go with us?"  
I felt my eyes widened and I came to the conclusion I didn't like 'Kai' when Roxas said it.  
Sora didn't too.  
_He called her 'Kai'? How can he?! And why is _he _suddendly interested in her?! It's no fair!  
_How bizarre it seemed, I liked the way Sora's protection flowed around me.

The bell rang and everyone got out school as fast as they could. Xion threw herself in Roxas' arms and for the first time I saw an annoyed look on his face. He recovered, but I saw that Sora saw it too.  
_See, he isn't _that _into her anymore… Poor Xion… It will only turn out a few days before he will dump her…  
_I saw Demyx look at them and I saw sudden anger in his eyes toward Roxas.  
_So _he_'s the one that took _my_ girl away?! I'm much better than him! Where does he get the guts to steal her from me?!  
_I leaned toward Sora and I whispered in his ear: "Demyx doesn't like your brother anymore…"  
Sora looked surprised at me. "Why not?"  
I still whispered. "He _thinks _Xion refused him because of Roxas"  
Sora pulled one eyebrow up. "_Thinks?_"  
I nodded. "Yeah, she refused him because she wasn't sure he loved her the same way as she loved him"  
Sora looked real confused now. "Why is she hooked up with Roxas then?"  
I shrugged. "Roxas was much more interesting to her than Demyx. She has known Demyx from kindergarten. That's a long time"  
He grinned. "And Olette and Hayner?"  
"Since a couple of months Hayner wants more than just friendship, but Olette _thinks _she's not ready"  
He held his head to the left. "It looks like everyone thinks a lot"  
I swallowed. Shoot. I kept making mistakes. "Now, but it's just that they aren't right, but they find themselves being right"  
Sora frowned. "Huh?"  
I sighed. "They aren't right, but they are sure they are right"  
"But they're not?"  
"No"  
Sora smiled. "How do _you _know all that stuff?"  
I frowned. If I told him that was about my secret… I was done. He had seen my mistake in the senses.  
"Let's just keep it on that I look a lot around me"  
He looked at Roxas and Xion, who were kissing again. "Demyx looks like he's going to strangle Roxas"  
"Don't worry, he won't, but at this moment he's planning to"  
He laughed darkly.  
_Yeah… And I want to strangle Demyx because he hurt Kairi back there…  
_Suddendly I became worried about Demyx's condition, so I led Sora away. "Where's your locker?"  
He shrugged. "On the first floor" he replied. I grinned: "Yeah, me too! Shall we go together?"  
He nodded and walked beside me, frowning with his hands deep in his pockets.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him, however he thought about it, so I knew already.  
"I-I thought about Naminé and Roxas…" He replied a little unwilling.  
"Yeah…?"  
"They never really broke up…" he shrugged.  
"And you think if they ever meet again **(A/N Wasn't that also a song of Katy Perry and Timbaland?)**, they couldn't let each other go, because they're still in love?"  
He nodded and sighed. "I've a bad feeling for Xion…"  
"Because there are only two options left for her?"  
He held his head to the left, but remained silent.  
"Or he will dump her, or Naminé comes back… which causes Roxas to run away with her?"  
His eyes widened in surprise. "How did you just find out?"  
I shrugged. "It isn't that difficult… we're talking about one of life's biggest troubles"  
He laughed. "Just the way you put it, makes it just so funny!"  
He turned at me and was serious now. "Kairi, I just know you just a few hours, but I'm already happy to have you in my life, you know?"  
I just blushed.

We waited for Roxas and we returned home. We were silently until Roxas said: "So, how was life today?"  
Sora didn't answer. He was still mad at his brother for calling me 'Kai'.  
I didn't answer too. I kept my eyes on the street. I felt Sora's heat burn through my skin and I was trying to figure how I could go the night through without it.  
"You guys are silent! Can't you answer _one _freaking question?!"complained Roxas.  
I looked at him. "Well, life is life. Just like usual."  
Sora grinned and looked away. "What's so funny?" Roxas was still complaining.  
Sora just shook his head. "Nothing _you _would be _ever _able to understand" He told him.  
I smiled. They wouldn't be able to put it beside them 'til both of them were hooked up with somebody.  
We arrived by my home. "See you tomorrow!" I said to them.  
"Wait a sec!" Sora made a quick decision in his head. "Shall I pick you up tomorrow? Roxas will be already on school, so, what do you say?"  
I felt a happiness flowing through my body. I wanted to hug him, but I recovered to answer him. "Yeah, that'll be nice!"  
He smiled and his thoughts became calm. I didn't refuse him this far, which made him happy.  
He made the decision again before I could. He hugged me quickly and ran off the street, while shouting: "Someday soon Kai! I'll remind you of it!"

I still grinned when I went inside the house.  
I trusted Sora to be there tomorrow.  
And that someday would be _very, very _soon…


	5. Close

Close

**(Author's note: Weekend's over people… too bad… that means stuck with homework 'til you fall dead… That means I won't be publishing any chapters very soon now)  
**

I dropped my bag in the living room, wondering where my mother was. I focussed on her, but I couldn't find her. I walked to the kitchen, noticing a note.

'Kairi,

I'm going to town, shopping. Don't worry, I'll be home at six o'clock.  
Make some homework and take a cup of tea and before you know it, I'll be back  
xxxxxx

Mum

I rolled with my eyes. She really thought I was just a child. Well, since I hadn't homework, I guessed I could take a look on messenger.  
Our school had its own messenger program, so you could find everyone in school in the same program. Maybe I could find Sora?  
I almost ran upstairs and I turned on my computer. I waited patiently 'til he turned on.  
I logged in and discovered that I was the only one online. I groaned with disappointment and I just laid down on my bed, thinking about today's events.  
But I sat up immediately when I heard someone was logging in.  
It was Roxas. After him there logged fifteen others in.  
Sora was also online now. I was hesitating to start a conversation with him, but he started one with me… 

**Sora : **Hi!  
**Kairi: **Heey!  
**Sora: **So, how you're doing on your own?  
**Kairi: **Fine, although I'm a little alone now  
**Sora: **Really? How come?  
**Kairi: **Mum's shopping, of course… And you? Holding yourself up a bit?  
**Sora: **You want to try stand Roxas while he's talking to Xion on the phone?  
**Kairi: **No, thanks, I'll entertain myself  
**Sora: **I thought already you were going to say that!  
Yeah, I could see Sora's face before me while he was typing that.  
Before I knew it, I made a real big mistake. One that I couldn't erase…  
**Kairi: **Well, I can't check it now, you're way too far away now for me to read it.  
When I realized what I actually wrote, I wanted to erase myself. This was just so not good!  
I waited with rising discomfort while Sora was typing an answer.  
**Sora: **_Read _it?  
Yeah, Sora knew it. I had to talk myself out of this. I was way too serious to joke about this kind of things.  
I couldn't write a response. So I waited miserable 'til Sora wrote something.  
**Sora: **You were kidding, right?  
I was so grateful right now. I wanted to kiss him right through the screen. He made it so easy for me, although he didn't believe in it himself.  
**Kairi: **Yeah, of course  
Would he take it?  
**Sora: **I thought already you were about to lose your mind…  
**Kairi: **Thanks you put a question behind my emotional condition  
**Sora: **You're welcome ***laughs*  
Kairi: **No problem ***stuck tongue at you*  
Sora: **Much homework?  
**Kairi: **No, I've made it in the lesson, remember?  
**Sora: **I wasn't with you while history  
**Kairi: **How do you know I had history?  
**Sora: **Roxas…  
**Kairi: **Oh that's right… huh… but which subject did _you _have then?  
**Sora: **Technology  
**Kairi: **Um… is that subject even allowed to give homework? ***laughs*  
Sora: **Yeah… it seems so… it's gross ***sighs*  
Kairi: **I really _hate _that subject…  
**Sora: **Yeah, me 2… I wished I could dump that subject… just like Roxas dumps a girl… but it won't be that easy for me…  
**Kairi: **Why not?  
**Sora: …  
Kairi: **Having secrets as well?  
This wasn't fair! Why couldn't I read his mind?!  
**Sora: **Why not? Don't everybody have secrets?  
**Kairi: **Yeah, but since _you_ want to know mine, I want to know yours!  
**Sora: **Go on dreaming, I'm not telling!  
**Kairi: **You're not being fair with me now, you know?  
**Sora: **I know…  
**Kairi: **Please?!  
**Sora: **You wouldn't tell yours, so why would I tell mine? ***stuck tongue at you*  
Kairi: **Okay, you've got a point…  
**Sora: **Angry mother alarm! Wait 'til I react again!

Haha, angry mother alarm… my mum was never mad at me. She wasn't a really good mother, and she knew it. So she let me go a bit. Dad did the 'raising'. Mum was always there if I cried, but nothing more. Since dad left, she wanted to raise me, but she kind of failed, so I raised myself.  
But I really wanted some protection. Of course, I could look after myself, but really… By example… what Sora could give me…  
I shook my head, trying to block it out.  
No, I could be alone my whole life. My early adolescence was a sign, it had to be.

**Sora: **Angry mother alarm over!  
**Sora: **You know it  
**Kairi: **Interesting…  
**Sora: **What's so interesting about an angry mother?  
**Kairi: …  
Sora: **Well?  
**Kairi: **My mother is never mad at me in first place…  
**Sora: **Really?! That must be great! Well, I can imagine she wouldn't be mad at you…  
**Kairi: **That's not the point… My dad did all the raising…  
**Sora: **Oh… and he left.  
**Kairi: **Yeah… My mum was always there when I cried or when I was sad, but nothing more.  
**Sora: **And your dad is gone now…  
**Kairi: **Indeed… and my mum felt the need to raise me… but  
**Sora: **But?  
**Kairi: **She failed  
**Sora: **I don't think so, but go on  
**Kairi: **So I raised myself.  
**Sora: **You've actually _raised _yourself?!  
**Kairi: **Yeah… but still… she's acting like I'm four, because she had a grip on me then…  
**Sora: **She doesn't now then?  
**Kairi: **U-huh  
**Sora: **That's quite a story…  
**Kairi: **This was just the summary xD  
**Sora: **Well, believe me, my mum is always mad at me…  
**Kairi: **And Roxas?  
**Sora: **Humph… don't talk me about him… mum and dad think he's more _mature _because he's always having a girlfriend.  
**Kairi: **And you don't…?  
**Sora: **Bingo  
**Kairi: **But why would they be mad at you because you've simply enough no girlfriend?  
**Sora: *sighs* **Wish I knew…  
**Kairi: **I can check for you?

Shoot… I kept making mistakes. I felt sorry and there it was… mistake number thousand on the screen.  
I sighed and wanted to throw myself out of the window.

**Sora: **How?  
**Kairi: …  
Sora: **Well?  
I had to answer him, or his attentive side would take this over.  
**Kairi: **I didn't say that, okay? ***winks*  
Sora: **This had to do with your secret?  
**Kairi: **Yeah, so shhht!  
**Sora: *laughs* **Anything for you  
**Kairi: **Was I supposed to not hear that?  
**Sora: *laughs* **Don't make me laugh, please. No, I actually hate you  
**Kairi: **Oh, thanks  
**Sora: **Ugh… my mum can't let me one freaking minute alone! Wait a sec!

And I waited. I heard my mum downstairs. She sang something. I listened in her head to hear what it was. It was 'crawl' from 'Chris Brown'. I was perplexed. Did she like that?  
I did, but my mum? I grinned and shouted: "I'm home already!"  
"Okay!" I heard her shout back.  
I wanted to hug her as sign she was still my mother, but I waited 'til Sora's angry mother alarm was done.  
I focussed to try and hear him, but he was way too far away.

**Sora: **Shoot… why does she have to see everything?!  
I laughed. Why did _he _had to see everything?  
**Kairi: **Well, you see also more than you are supposed to see!  
Shoot… I wished I hadn't written that…  
**Kairi: **Your turn to wait! I'm going to hug my mother and I'll come back  
**Sora: **Where's that hug for?  
**Kairi: **I'll sound like a freak if I try to explain, so I'll be back!

I ran down the stairs and I hugged my mum. "Hello sweetie! Did you have a nice day?"  
I nodded. "Yeah!"  
Suddendly my mum was attentive, for just once. "You sound really enthusiastic! What has happened?"  
I shook my head. "N-nothing! Well, there is something, but Sora's waiting and I-"  
She smiled. "Not dating huh? Well, just wait a few days! Go!"  
I grinned and ran upstairs. I let myself fall down on my chair and saw that Sora waited patiently.

**Kairi: **I'm back!  
**Sora: **Thank Gosh! I thought you wouldn't shown up anymore!  
**Kairi: **Would that be a disaster?  
**Sora: **Yeah! I'll be alone in my stupid homework!  
**Kairi: **Still not done?  
**Sora: **What do you think? But hey, I think I can keep up. So?  
**Kairi: **Huh?  
**Sora: **Why are you giving that hug for?  
**Kairi: **Jealous?  
**Sora: **Kind of. So speak up!  
**Kairi: **Well, it's to show her I'm still seeing her as my mum. She's kind of scared I won't see her like that anymore when …  
**Sora: **When?  
**Kairi: *sighs* **My mum wants me dating too, but she doesn't want it as well  
**Sora: **Okay… now I can't follow it anymore…  
**Kairi: **Mum wants me to have a boyfriend, so she doesn't have to act like a protector anymore, but on the other side she wants me to stay 'little'  
**Sora: **Oh, now I get it  
**Kairi: **Really?  
**Sora: **Yeah, of course!  
**Kairi: **What do you think of it?  
**Sora: **I think it's sweet of you  
**Kairi: *being sarcastic* **Is that why she calls me 'sweetie'?  
**Sora: **Yeah, I think so ***laughs*  
Kairi: **Why did you want to know it so badly?  
**Sora: **To find out if you saw your mum as a 'friend'  
**Kairi: **Huh?  
**Sora: **Some girls hug other girls because they're friends right?  
**Kairi: **U-huh  
**Sora: **I wondered if you gave your mother the same hug

I was perplexed again. He was right. I could give my mum that same hug too… but I didn't. I didn't hug Xion. Never. I wasn't that into physical contact. But since today, thanks to Sora, I thought differently about it.

**Kairi: **Did you ever see me hug Xion?  
**Sora: **Remember, I didn't know you then  
**Kairi: *nods* **true  
**Sora: **But Roxas told me you weren't that 'screamgirls'  
**Kairi: **Xion is… but I'm not  
**Sora: **Not into physical contact?  
**Kairi: **Well, it changed a bit since… never mind

No, I gave Sora away _way _too much. I must stop it before he would guess _every _secret about me.  
I had to be careful! But he was so nice…

**Sora: **Since?  
**Kairi: **I give you way too much, Sora, stop being so nice  
**Sora: *laughs* **Thanks, Kai

'Kai'. The butterflies flow through my stomach.

**Kairi: **You know you're the closest friend I ever had ever since my dad left?  
**Sora: **Who was your closest friend then?  
**Kairi: **Xion  
**Sora: **But you guys aren't that close anymore…  
**Kairi: **You're wrong… we're still that close… but without words… well, at least, I am.

There I was again. It was every time real close. He would guess it so fast… way too fast…

**Sora: **Well… you're my closest friend too… since Naminé…  
**Kairi: **Just as close or closer?  
**Sora: **Hmm…  
I waited 'til he found a response.  
**Sora: **Closer…  
That one word made me blush so heavily that I could feel the heat flowing of my body.  
**Kairi: **Is that good or bad?  
**Sora: *laughs* **bad for you, good for me  
**Kairi: **Well, I'm scared now!  
**Sora: **Me too!  
**Sora: **Shoot… mum caught me! I'll pick you up tomorrow! If you're late, I'll toss you out of bed!  
**Kairi: **Waiting! 

I closed the messenger and I became anxiously… I wanted to see him so badly!  
It was real close, even without his attentive being next to me.  
Instinctively I knew some day in this week was going to be 'someday soon'… 


	6. Promises

Promises

I watched my watch and it was so early. I groaned and fell asleep again…

Suddendly I felt warm fingers brushing against my cheek. They didn't belong to my mum…  
I sat up immediately. Sora sat on the edge of my bed, smiling at me. "Good morning"  
I glared at him. "W-what are y-you doing here?"  
Sora glanced at his watch. "I would pick you up right? And I told you I would toss you out of bed"  
"You didn't toss me"  
He smiled at me. "No"  
_Because you're so damn cute when you sleep…  
_I blushed. "How long are you here?" His turn to blush.  
"I was here at six thirty" He replied.  
"WHAT?!" That was way too early! "Who let you in?"  
"Your mum. She wasn't going to let me in at first, but when I said who I was she said I could stay as long as I wanted"  
Of course. My mum really wanted me to date now. I scanned her thoughts and groaned inside. Yeah… my mum had accepted Sora. For her, he was part of the family already.  
"Kai?" his fingertips were brushing against my cheek again. "You really need to change, or we'll be late"  
I locked my eyes with his and I stood up. I just picked my jeans and a T-shirt. I felt Sora's eyes burning on my body and his mind was blank. I turned: "Oh, Sora?" "Yes?" "No peeking! If you do, and I _know _when you do, you're dead!" He grinned and turned away from me.  
I threw out my nightdress and pulled on my clothes. "Done" I said and Sora turned immediately. I felt his eyes check my outfit. "Can I go this way?" He blinked twice and nodded. "Sure"  
I brushed my hair and looked for my watch. Sora reached his hand toward me and opened his hand. "Looking for this?" I looked at him and my eyes narrowed. "It's so scary that you can already find everything here…" I told him.  
I took my watch and hung my necklace around my neck. I dropped some books in my bag and swung it over my shoulder. "Shall we go?" I asked Sora. He nodded and stood up.

We walked downstairs and my mum was waiting there. "So, did you have to toss her out of bed after all?" she asked Sora. Sora grinned. "No, I found another way…" My mum groaned. "Well, I never did, so you did a good job I guess" Sora laughed and I blushed. "Well, we're going, mum, see you!"  
_She's real nice to her mother, but she's such in a hurry… I think she doesn't want her mother to let anything slip. _  
I wanted to walk out the door, but I realized my mum was watching me. "Oh!" I turned and hugged her. "You're still my mum, so don't worry… I'll come home" I whispered. My mum hugged me back and I felt Sora's eyes burning on me.  
_I wished I could hug her…  
_I blushed intensely and let go of my mother. "Bye mum!" I walked to the front door and saw her waving before she went to the living room.  
Sora went out first and waited 'til I locked the front door. He was silent and his mind was blank as well. I turned and smiled at him. His eyes began to spark. "You know, it's so long ago since I saw someone being so nice to their mum. "  
I shrugged. "Anybody would be, right?"  
He lifted my head with his finger. "No. Actually, most of the people aren't that nice to their mum"  
I locked my eyes with his and was surprised of the closeness of our faces.  
Sora began to lean in and my heart beat faster. "SORA!" Roxas' voice sounded behind us.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?!" Roxas was still pulling his sweater over his head and one of his shoelaces were untied.  
Sora grinned. "Sorry man. I thought you would be on school already"  
Roxas snorted. "Yeah, if you woke me"  
Sora laughed at his face. "First tie your laces before you're going to blame anybody"  
Roxas snorted again, but began to tie his laces.  
Sora smiled. "How did you wake up then?"  
Roxas murmured: "Xion called me"  
I let out a giggle. It wasn't purpose, but I just couldn't help myself. Sora turned to me and gave me a sweet smile.  
"Maybe it's a good idea to wake up by yourself, because somebody else wants me to wake her up"  
Suddendly was Roxas not angry at his brother anymore. He cheered in himself.  
"Well, Kai and I are going, so I'll see you at school!" said Sora before he turned to me. "You going with me?" I nodded at him and I walked beside him. "So you even skipped your daily routine to wake _me _up?"  
He stood still and his mind was spinning. "Y-yeah, kind of"  
I turned to him and held my head to the left. "Don't worry, if that's what you want"  
He looked down. He looked up under his eyelashes. He looked petulant. "Yeah, that's what I want exactly" _You look so beautiful right now…  
_I blushed and I locked my eyes with his. He looked so good right now. I made a sudden movement and walked hesitating at him. He held his head to the left, but remained silent, however his thoughts were confusing to both me and him. When I came so close I could hug him, he stepped back.  
_No, please, Kairi, don't make me do anything stupid! I don't want to hurt you! But you're so… no don't come closer…hmm, please don't make me…  
_But I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. His hands were immediately at my waist.  
He tucked my head under his chin and we stood there for a while.  
_She's so soft and warm… Kairi… I wish I could tell you, but I love you _so _much…  
_Then his mind was blank. "Sora… will you please promise me something?" I whispered in his neck.  
He laid his head against mine. "Anything"  
"Whatever happens, will you stay forever with me?" I felt my heart beat faster.  
He snorted. "Is that all?"  
I watched him with disbelief. "I thought it was quite a lot"  
_I would stay with her in eternity! I want her now _and _then! I want her always to be with me!  
_I blushed and pulled away, to wait for his response. "I promise" He said serious again.  
I locked my eyes with his.  
He inhaled and said: "I promise you to stay forever with you, whatever happens"  
I smiled at him and chuckled. "Shall we go then?"

Today was a day without Sora, too bad. I heard his sad thoughts and it ached through me, although I tried not to show him, but he saw it. "So, how many hours do you've got?"  
I shrugged. "Five, I think" He groaned. "I've got six"  
I almost gasped, his thoughts burned through my body and I knew I didn't want to leave him. Never.  
When we arrived he waited a few minutes. "Bye, Kai! I'll wake you tomorrow!" _I don't want to let her go! I don't want to! I'm not… bye Kairi… I'll be there tomorrow…  
_I inhaled and waved, while walking to my locker.  
I got my books and made my way to my first hour.

Usually, I loved English, but not now. I focussed on Sora's voice, but couldn't find him. Maybe he wasn't in school, but on the sport field. I sighed and made the assignments while Xion was talking both my ears of. But in her mind, she was sad, because she hadn't seen Roxas today.  
She was scared he had someone else. I thought about Sora's options. Or break up, or someone else. Poor Xion.  
Then I focussed on Sora's thoughts. I searched him in the whole school and find him by his locker.  
_Geez… gym class couldn't be worse… Wished Kairi was with me… it wouldn't be that bad then…  
_I smiled. No, it wouldn't.  
The bell rang and I looked up, surprised. Was the lesson finally over?

Second hour was geographic. I sat beside Olette for one time and she was sad.  
_Why her? She never hurt someone!  
_I frowned. Where the _heck _was she thinking about?  
"Um, Olette, is there something wrong?" I asked her quietly.  
She shrugged and shook her head. Suddendly tears fell down her face.  
"O my God! Olette!" I said in surprise. I rubbed her back with my hand. "Hey, don't cry, it'll come out okay, whatever is wrong"  
Olette sobbed. "No, it won't… it won't"  
She kept crying, even while the lesson was started already.  
The teacher looked scared at Olette. He wasn't that good in 'tear cases', so he looked desperately at me. "Um, Kairi, could you please bring Olette outside to calm her down?"  
I nodded and led Olette outside. She couldn't stop and I hugged her, while stroking her back. "Shhht… shhht… everything will be all right….shhht…"  
I suddendly heard voices in my head. Hayner's and Sora's.  
But it didn't take out long before they appeared in the hall too.  
"Hayner, I'll reassure you there is just no point in asking her out no-" Sora abruptly stopped in his sentence. "Kairi? What are you doi-" He suddendly saw Olette crying on my shoulder.  
Hayner saw her too and ran at me. "Let me handle this" He said. He grabbed Olette by her shoulder and pulled her towards him. "Olette, how bad is it?" "Re-eal w-w-worse" she told him, still sobbing.  
Hayner looked at us. "Someone in her family is ill… She will die"  
I rubbed once against her back. "Aw, I'm sorry"  
Olette tried to calm down. "It isn't your fault… I-I just… feel so bad about it"  
Sora looked compassionate. "You don't have to feel bad about it, nobody has to! None is to blame for this…"  
She sobbed for one last time. "Yeah, you're right"

I looked at Sora. He looked in my eyes and I looked back. I felt the world disappearing, only he and me were left. In a world where he knew my secret and we were both happy.  
I sighed and returned to class, and led Olette with me. I waved at Sora and Hayner and opened the door. Olette shut it behind us and we took our places. The lesson was almost over already, so we remained quiet. The bell rang again and we had our break.

I rubbed Olette's back and gave her to Hayner. She threw herself in his arms and he looked real worried.  
I made my way to the computers and I logged in.  
I clicked on Sora.

**Kairi: **Sora, where are you right now? I can't find you

I waited until Sora reacted. After finally ten minutes I got something back.

**Sora: **I'm in my place  
**Kairi: **Where?!  
**Sora: **That's true, you don't know it  
**Kairi: **Will you tell me?  
**Sora: **Sure! Come to the geographic class and I'll be waiting there to pick you up

I logged out and ran toward the geographic class. I almost tripped over a backpack and Sora caught me. "Nice entrance" He chuckled.  
I shot him a glare and chuckled too. "Yeah, thanks"  
His eyes suddendly became worried. "You're alright?"  
I frowned and scanned his thoughts.  
_She looks like she has seen a ghost… what happened?  
_Suddendly I wanted him to know, but he had to promise me…  
"Sora," I began, tripping over my words in my hurry to tell them, "Let's go before break is over, because I _have_ to say something!"  
He took my arm and he led us to the most left corner in school. "There. _Our _place"  
He looked satisfied and we sat down.  
I turned to him and inhaled. "Sora, you said this morning you would promise me anything, right?"  
His eyes narrowed. "Well, that depends on what you ask"  
I chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't ask you anything you won't like to do, I think"  
His eyes sparkled. "Well?"  
I swallowed. "I'll tell you my secret…"  
He sat up a bit. "Yeah?" He sounded excited, but I swallowed again.  
"If you promise me something" I added.  
He held his head to the left. "Anything"  
I sighed. "It seems obvious, maybe, but I really want you to promise it…"  
"Go on"  
"Promise me you will keep everything between us"  
His eyes widened. He snorted. "Do you really think I would say anything to everyone else?"  
I became desperately. "Promise me"  
He pulled me closer to him and hugged me. "Sure"  
I hugged him back. "Promise?"  
"Promise"  
His mind was blank and I could let him go now…  
Tomorrow was the day he would know my secret…

The bell rang and he sighed. "See you tomorrow Kai!"  
I gave him a smile and his breathing was uneven for no appearant reason. His mind was still blank and I began to walk away. "Kairi! Wait!" He ran behind me.  
I waited. He stood still before me and his eyes were serious. "I've made a lot of promises today… wouldn't it be fair if you made one to?"  
I chuckled. "Whatever you like"  
"You're going to tell me tomorrow"  
My eyes widened. "Y-yeah"  
He held his head to the left. "Promise me"  
I gave him another smile. "Promised"  
His fingertips brushed against my cheek. "See you tomorrow then"  
He ran away and left my cheek burning.

The other classes went on by a rush. I walked out the doors and walked home silently.  
Tomorrow Sora would know it.  
I came home and noticed my mum was gone… again.  
But I knew where she was now. She was working today, so I would be alone the whole evening.  
I ran upstairs and threw my books on the floor. I logged in on my computer and send Sora an offline message.

**Kairi: **Sora, please don't be scared tomorrow… I didn't kill anybody, so you can be at ease

When I made my homework I suddendly heard a tone I got a message. I walked awkwardly to my computer and noticed Sora send me a message too…

**Sora: **Thanks xD

I laughed out loud.  
Tomorrow sure would be an interesting day… 


	7. Secret

Secret

I shivered. It was damn cold and I was freezing. Suddendly I felt a warm 'something' beside me. I curled up against this 'something' and sighed. That something stroke my hair and whispered my name. My eyes shot open with shock and I sat up immediately. "Geez, Sora, are you making it a routine to scare me like this?!"  
He rolled with his eyes. "Don't complain! It's weekend!"  
I looked at my clock. "What are you doing here than?"  
He was hurt and I quickly changed my tone. "I mean, don't you like to sleep away your weekend?"  
He grinned now he knew what I meant. "I wanted to hear your secret"  
My eyes widened and I ducked under the covers. Sora's hand ran through my hair and he whispered: "You've promised, remember?"  
I looked up at him and shot him a death glare. "I'm _not _a morning person!"  
He chuckled. "I know"  
He unzipped his jacket and hung it over my chair. He kicked his shoes off and sat beside me.  
I felt his warmth burn through me and I cuddled up against him. "You ready?"  
He nodded, his eyes sparked with excitement.  
_Wonder what it will be…  
_I sighed and I shivered. "Are you wondering what it will be?"  
His eyes widened and he looked perplexed. _H-how did she catch that?!  
_"You are asking yourself how I caught that?"  
His jaw dropped. _She can't be serious!?  
_"Well, I _am _serious…"  
His eyes stared into mine. "H-how?"  
"I can read minds"  
His jaw dropped even further. "R-really?"  
I nodded and waited for his response, spoken or not.  
"I don't believe you! Okay, what am I thinking now?"  
_Naminé called… she's coming tomorrow… I don't want to see her…  
_"You thought: 'Naminé called… she's coming tomorrow… I don't want to see her…' "  
He shook his head.  
_So, you can hear me now?  
_"Yes"  
_You've heard me all the time?!  
_"No… I wasn't close enough 'til a few days ago"  
_Close?  
_I sighed. "Yeah, distance is a problem"  
_Really? Wait a sec… but since a few days ago… you caught every, _every _thought?!  
_I glanced at him. "Hmm… no, not really. I lost you yesterday while you were having gym class… and…"  
_And?  
_"And your mind sometimes suddendly become blank"  
_Huh? How is that possible?  
_I shrugged. "I don't know. I think you have some kind of control over your thoughts or something"  
_When couldn't you catch my mind?  
_I thought for a second and I hugged him suddendly. Yeah, like I thought already: his mind was blank…  
I pulled him away. "Now your mind was blank" I said unsatisfied.  
He chuckled. "You don't want to hear what I'm thinking on those moments…"  
_She'll think I'm obsessed with her or something… Shoot… she could read my mind  
_I laughed out loud. "Yeah, you forgot"  
He groaned. "You monster"  
I shook my head. "No, _you _monster! Why does your mind become blank then?!"  
_Never mind  
_I hesitated a bit, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his arms around my waist immediately.  
"I'm tired" I whispered in his ear.  
He chuckled and I felt his breath in my neck. "Want to sleep away your weekend?"  
I yawned. "Your thoughts aren't that mean, so I won't take it personally"  
He made a face. _Well, I don't mind if you're going to sleep… I'll just stay here, okay?  
_I grinned. "That's more than okay"  
_Why?  
_I kissed the back of his neck and felt his breathing in my neck becoming uneven. "Because you promised, right?"  
_Oh, that's right… well, goodnight then  
_"Thanks"  
I laid down and curled up against his chest. He was way too warm, but my body was still freezing now I was away from him, so I pressed myself as close as I could to the warmth of his body.  
He wrapped his arms around me and I quickly fell asleep…

_She's so sweet in her sleep…  
_I woke up and shook my head. "huh?"  
_Shoot… she's awake… I-I mean… Hey, finally woke up, sleepyhead?  
_I opened my eyes and saw his eyes spark.  
He leaned in and my heart stood still. But his lips were brushing against my forehead and I relaxed.  
_Good afternoon  
_I gasped. "Is it so late already?"  
He chuckled. "U-uh… You already slept your weekend away"  
"You think I'm sweet when I sleep?"  
He blushed. "No, just noting, you know"  
My eyes narrowed, but I curled up against his chest again and I sighed. "Why are you so hot?"  
His eyes widened with surprise and his heart beat quickly against my ear.  
"I meant your body temperature"  
His heart was steady again. "Oh"  
"But I think you're attracting too" I added. It wasn't fair I could read his mind, and he couldn't read mine.  
_Thanks  
_"You're welcome"

While Sora was thinking about how to avoid Naminé the next day, his hand stroke my hair and his other hand pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shut my eyes.  
I didn't want to fall asleep, but I was so tired. "Why don't you date someone to avoid her?"  
He was surprised, but recovered. _It's still weird you know what I'm thinking…  
_I shrugged. "You'll get used to it"  
He laughed. "Yeah, I hope so"  
I opened my eyes. "But, what are you going to do?"  
"Well, why don't you come over to my place?" He tried to ask it nonchalantly, but he failed. He sounded desperately, hopeful and I suddendly heard that his voice was low. I brushed his cheek with my fingertips. "Are you really that scared you'll fall in love with her again?"  
His eyes narrowed. "Is that a 'no'?"  
I shook my head and shut my eyes again_. Please don't refuse me… I don't want to face her alone…  
_My turn to narrow my eyes. "Hmm…"  
I sat up a bit and thought about how to wrung his fear out of him. He was afraid of something, but didn't want to tell me.  
My eyes lit up when I finally found a way.  
I leaned in and my lips brushed against his. "You won't tell me?"  
His eyes widened and his breathing was uneven. "I-I…"  
I pulled away and followed the shape of his lips. "Sora?"  
He gasped and he wrung the words out of his throat. "The last time I saw her, we had a fight… I'm scared she'll remind me of all the things I said to her, but I'm not in love with her anymore and I don't want to get reminded of all the things I did with her"  
I smiled and kissed him lightly on his forehead. "Don't sweat it, I'll be there"  
_Thanks… It means a lot to me, you know  
_"I know"  
He shook his head. "You know, it's real warm here"  
Yeah, from all the blushing I did.  
Sora pulled me away and unzipped his sweater. He grinned at me. "I'll not take my T-shirt off"  
I chuckled. "You'd better not" I threw a pillow at him. He caught it and laid it on the floor. He groaned and stretched his body. He yawned. "Thanks to you I'm tired too"  
I pouted and he brushed my cheek with his fingers. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving"

We sat there almost the whole afternoon. Sora's hand stroke my hair again and my fingers brushed his other hand absently. We were both in deep thoughts, but only I knew it from us both.  
"Say Kairi…" Sora started, but I heard what he was going to ask already in my head.  
"Yeah, I know. You know, under the doormat, there is a key from the front door. You can use it to come in" He nodded and rested his head on mine.

I heard Sora's sigh in my head. "You have to go, don't you?" I asked him, with a sad tone in my voice.  
He heard it. "I'm sorry… I don't want to leave, but I'll pick you up tomorrow!"  
Suddendly my mum came in. She saw our embrace and she giggled. "Oops, sorry… did I disturb you guys?"  
We both shook our heads. Sora wasn't tensed, so he must be trusting my mother. I sank more into him, what causes him to blush.  
_Aw, they're so cute together! He looks so protective about her… and Kairi looks so happy with him… I hope they will hook up together pretty soon…  
_I groaned. Sora's eyes narrowed. My mother grinned and said: "Well, I wanted to check if you were still alive, but Sora was taking that job out of my hands, apparently" Sora smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's alive"  
_Yeah, you already make her seem like she really _lives_! See that blush!  
_ She smiled and shut the door behind her.  
_What was that groan for?  
_I rested my head on his shoulder. "You really want to know?"  
"Yeah!"  
"To be exactly, she thought she wanted us to hook up pretty soon"  
Sora remained quiet and tried to focus his thoughts on something else. He failed.  
"You want us to hook up as well?"  
He became red. "W-well… I don't know… it's still way too early to say…"  
I was a bit disappointed, but knew why he said that. He didn't want an one-night stand like Roxas' relationships usually were.  
"Sora?"  
"Hm?"  
"We'll be fine"  
He was silent. _Yeah… I know… but it's not that I don't want more… it's…  
_"I know" I whispered in his ear.  
_Kairi, I should have been lying to you about it, but you've read my thoughts way too much to deny I don't feel anything toward you  
_"I know too… but…"  
_Yes?  
_"What are we?"  
He pulled an eyebrow up. _Um… humans?  
_I chuckled. "I meant: what kind of … 'relationship' do we have? Friends or something?"  
He pulled me closer, however he didn't notice it by himself.  
_Hmm… We're not friends anymore…  
_I snorted. "Anymore?"  
_Have it your way, we were never real friends… but since a few days we aren't best friends anymore…  
_"But we aren't hooked up yet"  
_I don't know… we're between it, I think  
_I struggled with myself for a while and sat up a bit. I took Sora's face between my hands. "Sora… you'll make the decision okay?"  
He took my hands off his face and kissed me on my forehead. "You'll be the first who knows when I change my mind"

On five o'clock he went home. I hugged him tightly before he left.  
If Naminé could steal his heart so much he wanted a relationship with her… why couldn't I?  
But on the other side… maybe she still owned some parts of his heart… suddendly I became scared. What if Sora saw her and fell in love with her again?  
I almost freaked out. I would do anything to fight against that! I wouldn't let her near Sora!  
You jealous bitch, I thought by myself. Sora deserves better than you…  
Yeah, he did. But I wanted him so badly.  
Sora wasn't out the street yet, so I quickly scanned his thoughts.  
_I feel miserable… I want her so badly, but I just said I didn't want a relationship?! That's so stupid!  
I'll lose her if I go on with this… I'll have to make my decision! I have to! But I don't want to hurry through this… but on the other side… what if she falls in love with someone else? I won't give her away! I won't!_

Sora was out the street, so I couldn't hear him. My eyes started to water. I didn't like it when Sora was mad with himself. He was real hard for himself. Too hard.  
I knew instinctively that next week would be the last week we could go on with our 'hanging between'. He _had _to make the decision next week, or I'd be heartbroken and be moving on.  
But he knew my secret and I was going to meet my opponent tomorrow.  
Well, I would show her I wasn't going to give Sora away!

She would have to fight for him harder than I would ever could! 

**(Author's note:  
Urgh… it's such late… I really need my sleep, but I can't sleep… =.=  
I got one review so far and one added this story to his favorites! One put this story on story alert, so I'm doing it pretty good so far…  
**

**Hideki411: Thanks for your comment! I'll try to make it less confusing xD**

**Thanks to IPityYou, because he/she added this to his/her favorites and to Knight of Wings because he/she added this story to his/her story alert!**

**Hmm… I'll give you some information about the next chapter, just because I won't be able to put the next one online:**

**The chapter will be called 'Naminé'. Something happens what change one relationship forever…  
Which would it be? Sora and Kairi's 'hanging between' or Roxas and Xion's courtship?**

**Thanks everybody for supporting me! I'll put the next chapter online as soon as possible!)**


	8. Naminé

Naminé

I slept restless. I couldn't relax and I groaned. But then I fell away in a dream… or dream… nightmare.

I was alone and I walked forward, hoping to see somebody. But suddendly Sora appeared, out of nothing. "Sora!" I shouted with relief. He wore a blank expression on his face and I became worried. I tried to read his mind, but I couldn't. "Sora?" He looked at me and his expression changed. It became cold. I reached for his cheek. "What's wrong?"  
Suddendly his expression changed again. His eyes warmed up and they lit up. I smiled and wanted to hug him, but he looked over my shoulder. I turned and saw a girl with long, blonde hair. She had blue eyes, just like me and Sora, but hers were more like Roxas'.  
She wore a white dress and white sandals. She winked at Sora and he chuckled.  
He walked through my body like I was a ghost and hugged her. "I missed you… Naminé" he said with a low voice. He kissed her forehead and then went lower….

"AAAH!" I rolled over again and felt the tears flowing. No! This was _not _going to happen!  
But I fell in another dream…

I was in school, wondering what I was doing there in the weekend. Sora and Roxas came to me. I smiled at them and Roxas sat beside me, Sora took the place beside him.  
Roxas started to talk my ears off, but Sora didn't talk to me. He didn't even _look _at me.  
Suddendly Roxas disappeared and I sat beside him. "Sora, please talk to me..?" I begged him.  
He turned to me, but however he smiled, his eyes were not with me.  
"Sora, please?! What's going on?!"  
He chuckled. "Don't worry… you were never interesting enough to me. Just a toy… "  
I gasped. "What?"  
Naminé appeared. She sat down on Sora's lap and he stroke her hair. "Where have you _been_?"  
She shrugged. "Looking for you… something what this little girl wouldn't do, right Sora?"  
He grinned. "Indeed"  
He leaned in and…-

"No… no… please… don't… I-… I- NO! Sora! I'll change! I promise! Don't! Sora… no…"  
I woke up and my cheeks were wet. I must have been crying the whole night.  
"Damn it…" hissed someone. "Why doesn't she wake up? She's like she's in coma or something… shall I warn her mother?" Sora's voice was low and attractive as always, but he sounded real worried.  
I opened my eyes and I locked my eyes with his. He didn't look blank or cold at me, so I sobbed with relief. His hands were wet of my tears and I shivered. "Kairi? Are you _really _awake this time?"  
I nodded and sat up. He still looked worried. I tried to wipe all the tears away with my arms.  
"What did you dream about? I were here at six o'clock and you were so restless… but I guess you started to dream then… I couldn't wake you up… You made me so worried! I told Naminé already I was staying with you 'til you woke up"  
"I'm sorry…" I cringed away from him as far as I could. His eyes narrowed and suddendly he pulled me toward me. He pulled me on top of him. "So, what were you dreaming about?"  
I felt his warmth beneath me and felt his hand stroking my hair and both my dreams came back. I shivered. I shook my head. "At first you were mumbling my name a bit, but then you started to call my name louder, like you wanted my attention, or something. I tried to tell you I was with you, but I couldn't reach you, wherever you were… then you reached for me, but I took your hand and you just didn't react. Then you stopped talking and then you began to beg me not to do something. You would do anything for me if I just didn't do it. Then you gave a shout and rolled over, while you started to cry.  
You were silent and I tried to wake you up, but nothing worked. I called Roxas and told him to pick Naminé up. I would still be going to try to wake you up. When I hung up, you started to talk again, but your voice sounded so desperately… You begged me to talk to you and tell you what was going on… Then you started to cry again… and you were begging me again… to not do something… you would even _change_ if that was what I needed… really Kai, where _were _you?!"  
His voice sounded so worried I shivered again. I pulled away a bit and was checking of Naminé wouldn't appear out of nothing. I almost fell of the bed, but Sora caught me. He pulled me close to him and pressed me as close he could against his body. "Please tell me…"  
I inhaled. "Sora…" my voice broke.  
He stroke my hair. " Shhht…. Nobody's going to hurt you"  
"I dreamed about y-you… at first I found you in the middle of nowhere and you looked… so cold at me… you didn't look at me, and you still wouldn't… then… Naminé appeared and you walked straight through me, like you were a g-ghost and you were about to kiss her and you ignored me like I never e-existed…." I inhaled again and went on. "Then I was at school and I wondered what I was doing there because it's weekend. Roxas and you were coming in and Roxas talked my ears off, but you were ignoring me… then Roxas disappeared and… you finally turned to me and you smiled at me, but your eyes didn't went along… and… you t-t-told me I-I w-w-was j-just…"  
My voice broke and I swallowed. Sora's eyes were narrow and he was real worried now. "You told me I was just a.. toy to you and while I was processing that… trying to accept it… Naminé appeared and she told me I was just a little girl, who wouldn't understand your feelings toward her and you _agreed _ with her and… I …" I shook my head and tried to bit the tears back.  
"Well… you don't have a real image of me in your head…"  
I looked up at him. His eyes were angry… but not at me.  
"Well… Before you were freaking out, I called Naminé…" He saw me flinching and he suddendly pulled me away a bit. "Kai…" He suddendly took my face between his hands and came closer and closer… and his phone rang **(Author's note: No way they're going to kiss! I'll save that 'til later! Sorry guys) **. He sighed and took it. "With me" He listened. His eyes narrowed. "Naminé, _please_! Oh God… can you just talk about –" His eyes widened and he put a strand of my hair back behind my ear.  
"Hmm… yeah… I know, but-" He grinned. "No, I finally woke her up"  
"No, she's not-… No… she was kind of unconscious… u-huh… Well, I see you!"  
He hung up and he hugged me. "Listen up… I know you can read minds, but Naminé did something I never forgave her… she chose my brother and that hurt me a lot. I closed her chapter and went on. But Kairi, I take things seriously. I broke with her, and we will never be together anymore… she just hurt me way too much. _You _did never such a thing to me, and you wouldn't. Kai, I won't throw that away for the past! You mean a lot to me, you must know"  
I inhaled and pulled away a bit. His eyes were worried again. "You don't believe me?"  
I swallowed. "I-I do… but I… I"  
A sob slid through my gritted teeth. Sora's eyes softened. "Ah, Kairi…" He hesitantly held his arms out to me. I threw myself at his neck and felt his arms wrapped around me immediately.  
I waited there 'til I was calmed down. Then I pulled away and pulled some clothes on. I chose my top and skirt. I took a belt and hung my necklace around my neck. Sora reached out my watch and I was ready to go. Or, at least, trying to. My eyes weren't red anymore and I felt Sora's hand on my back, making sure I wasn't going to break.  
Together we walked downstairs and I walked out the door. He shut it behind me and I locked him. 

We walked out the street and made our way to his house. "Hey, you don't live too far away from me…" I said surprised. He chuckled. "No, I always run to your place." I glanced at him. "_Run?!_"  
He nodded and shrugged. "We're almost there… here" He held the door open for me and I walked inside. The entrance was big and the staircase was on the left. But Sora pulled me forwards and I suddendly stood in their living room. Roxas jumped up from the couch and ran toward me. He hugged me and I felt my surprise fall from my face. Sora's thoughts became violent, but Roxas was just happy I was here.  
"Nam! Kairi and Sora are here!" He shouted to the hall.  
Loud footsteps were a sign she was coming. I held my face nonchalant, when Sora's first love walked in. She was pretty, that was the first thing I noticed.  
She had long, straight blonde hair and her eyes were like sparkling water. She wore jeans who fit tight to her legs and she wore a sweater she had unzipped a bit. She held her head slight to the left when she noticed me. Then she ran at me and hugged me. "Hi, I'm Naminé!" She said friendly. I felt all my jealousy fall away, there was one feeling left… I liked her and I could never win from her.  
She wanted to hug Sora too, but Sora stepped back and looked cold. She cringed away and jumped at Roxas. "I want to see my shedule! Come _on,_ Roxas!"  
Roxas sighed and rolled with his eyes, but took his shedule out of nothing. I watched them. They were almost sitting on each other's laps. They seemed like they were married…

"We'll let them alone for a while" I heard Sora's voice in my ear. "They will need it"  
I turned to him and followed him to his room. I felt my eyes widening when I stood behind him. His room was definitely bigger than mine and Sora seemed to clean up once in the month. His balcony had sight on the beach and his room was light and open. "Wow!" He smiled with relief. He was afraid I wouldn't like it. I walked straight to his balcony. He chuckled. "I thought already you would like that the most…"  
He followed me and I stared off in distance.  
"So, how was Naminé?" he asked nonchalantly.  
I looked at him. "She was real beautiful and very nice"  
He flinched a bit, but he recovered. He couldn't recover his thoughts…  
I turned now totally at Sora. "You hoped I wouldn't like her?"  
He shook his head. "No, but I think you're a bit… _too _positive about her" he replied.  
I smiled sadly. "Well, I can't win from her…"  
Suddendly Sora's arms were around me and he pulled me close toward him. "How many times do I have to tell you? Naminé is _over_ and I'm not waiting because of her! I'm waiting because I don't want to hurry through this! You're way too important to me!"  
I looked him in his eyes and he shook his head. "You can read my _mind_! Can't you just believe I don't love her anymore?"  
I sighed. "You speak the truth, I know… but… it's…"  
He chuckled in my neck. "It's what?"  
I pulled away and enjoyed the view. "If _she_'s going to compete me, I won't win"  
He pulled an eyebrow up. "And my opinion doesn't matter?"  
I grinned. "No"  
He stood behind me and tucked my shoulder under his chin. "You don't know"  
I chuckled. "Like it matters! Naminé is much prettier than me!"  
_No, she's not… she's not…  
_I sighed. "You're only saying that to make me feel better"  
He wrapped his hands around my waist. "No, I don't, and you know _that _better than me"  
I rested my head against his shoulder. "I know"

After a while I pulled away. "Roxas and Xion are over"  
He looked confused. "Huh?"  
I felt the shock on my face. "Roxas and Xion are over"  
"How do you know? Why?"  
I looked down. "Roxas and Naminé are kissing in the living room"  
Sora's eyes widened. "What?!"  
I remained silent.  
Sora held his head to the left. "You serious?"  
I nodded, still looking down. "Xion will hate me forever"  
Sora's eyes narrowed. "Why would she ever hate you for?"  
I locked my eyes with his. "I don't know. I think because I knew it much earlier than her"  
He laughed. "You know what's weird?"  
I shook my head, curious. He replied, still laughing. "I always thought about _Naminé _being a player, but never _Roxas_… my own _brother_!"  
I took his hand. "You still don't believe me… so I'll show you"  
I led him downstairs and opened the door as silently as I could. I was right, of course. Roxas and Naminé sat on the couch, kissing.  
Sora's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Okay, from now on, I'll always believe you" he whispered in my ear. We walked out the door and shut it.

We went walking on the street. We were both silent and I listened to his thoughts.  
"Thanks" I replied to his thoughts.  
"For what?" He asked confused.  
"For thinking I'm the nicest girl you've ever met" I said, putting my hands in my pockets, so he couldn't see they were balled to fists.  
He blushed. "You're welcome"  
We walked to my home. He stand unwilling for the door, like he didn't want to leave me. My heart started to beat faster. I scanned his mind over and over, but he hadn't decided yet. I felt the disappointment flew through my chest. I inhaled and turned toward him. His eyes looked searchingly at me. "I won't have any nightmares anymore" I said with a smile. He looked hesitantly and then stepped forward. I curiously read his mind, but it was blank… again.  
"Kai" He started. He was so close now…  
"You really scared me… I thought I was going to lose you… I really thought I was going to lose you forever…"  
I smiled at him. "Why?"  
His eyes were serious. "I made a promise to you, remember? I promised to be always with you. And I will… so please don't go to a place where I can't follow you"  
I brushed his cheek with my hand. "I'll not go away"  
He took my hand and his expression was odd… I couldn't place it. "Promise me"  
He almost demanded… I must have scare him really much.  
I leaned in and pressed my lips on his cheek. "I promise"  
He blushed ten shades of red and he stroke my hair, when he turned and walked home.

I followed him with both my eyes and thoughts. He was rethinking his decision. I felt my heart beating, but suddendly Sora thought about something _real _different… what was going on in the boy's mind?!  
But, at least, Naminé wasn't the reason he waited so long…

**(Author's note:  
Jay! I'm becoming close to the chapter I'm sure I'll have troubles with! ^.- Yeah, but I hope it'll turn out okay xD**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! When I were checking my e-mail, I suddendly got two comments! O.o Thank you! ^.^  
- IPityYou: Thanks! I'm trying to put chapters online as fast as possible, so it won't turn out long before chapter nine will be online :D I'm glad you like it xD  
- hideki411: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!  
**

**Oh, and thanks for those who added this story to their favorites and their story alerts!  
I'm glad you guys support me!**

**So let's go to next chapter xD  
Some information:**

**Chapter nine will be called 'Break up' and some people are going to break up forever…  
Who will it be?  
Also, Naminé will have her first day on school and Kairi will spill some tears…  
What is going to happen? I know, but I'll write as fast as possible to let you know too!)**


	9. Break Up

Break up

I sat up in bed, shaking everywhere.

"See you _were_ having nightmares again?" Sora said disapprovingly. His eyes were worried and his voice sounded full of relief.  
I shook my head. "I don't know what I dreamed… It must be real worse"  
He looked down, trying not to think about what I said. But before he could stop myself I fell into his flashback. 

_I saw myself rolling over and over in my bed. Sora's hand tried to calm me down, but he failed. Suddendly I laid still and he sighed with relief, but then I started to talk.  
"Don't let us break, don't… I don't want you to… S-sora, no!"  
He thought about that for a second. Suddendly his voice was hoarse when he spoke. "Kairi, I won't let us break, I promise" He laid both my hands beside my head, to stop me rolling. I groaned and I mumbled again. "S-sora… don't leave me here… d-don't… I can't let you go… please… NO!"  
Suddendly I started to shout. Sora was a bit happy my mum wasn't here. She would think I was in coma or something. "NO! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!" I shouted. Sora blinked with his eyes. "What now?"  
But I was quiet, still sobbing a bit, but I didn't really cry. Then I sat up in my bed, my eyes focussed on Sora…_

I cringed away from him. "I'm sorry I worried you"  
He shook his head and stroke my hair. "Don't sweat it…"  
I inhaled and jumped out my bed. _  
You okay?  
_I nodded. "Fine"  
I stumbled through my schoolbooks and clothed myself with jeans and a sweater. I pulled out a belt and felt Sora staring at me, his mind blank.  
I turned and his eyes blinked before he focussed on my eyes.  
"_You _okay?" I asked him.  
He nodded. "Y-yeah…"  
My eyes narrowed. I tried to read his mind and he was translating a text in Latin in his head. "You're trying to distract me, huh?" He frowned and concentrated deeper. "I – don't – want – you – to – know – what – I'm – thinking" He grumbled through his gritted teeth.  
I sighed. "Fine, I'll tune you out for a second"  
"Promised?"  
I nodded. "Promise"  
I tuned him out and he sighed with relief. "Thanks"  
I smiled at him. "No problem"

We walked downstairs and I hugged my mum without saying a word. "See you" I said before walking out. She waved and went to bed, she was tired of working a whole weekend. She was journalist and it took a lot out of her.  
I opened the door and Sora shut it behind me.  
We made our way to school silently. Before school Sora suddendly pulled me toward him and I felt his heart beat really fast. "Sora, what's wrong?"  
He whispered his reply in my ear. "Read my mind"  
_Roxas wants me to keep Xion out of his sight. He wants to talk with Naminé and Xion is not supposed to be there  
_I whispered back. "What's wrong with that?"  
_I don't want to leave you… I have a bad feeling about leaving you  
_I snorted. "I can cover my ass for one freaking _minute_, don't you agree?"  
He chuckled. "For _one _minute then"  
He stroke my hair and walked to his locker.  
I sighed. I had a short day today. Only two hours.  
I made my way to my first hour, English.

Mrs. Tonhique gave us our lesson. I sat beside Olette. She looked sad again and I rubbed her back.  
I read in her mind that it was going backwards with the disease. But she appreciated that I tried to comfort her.  
After the lesson, I walked to the door, but… "Kairi, can you come here for a second?"  
I turned toward Mrs. Tonhique. "What can I do for you, Mrs.?"  
I walked toward her and she took out some papers. "Are these yours?" I blushed. She hold out some of my poems. "Y-yes, I believe they're mine"  
She nodded. "Well, I found them left on your table and I read them…."  
She liked them and she wanted me to write a poem here, right now, to check if they were really mine.  
"I liked them and I want you to write me a poem, here, right now, to check if they really belong to you"  
I nodded and took out an empty paper.  
I sat down and started to write.

_This was the day where it was going to end,_

_Stuck without words with no way to go,_

_I finally hit the bottom line,_

_And the only thing there's left to known,_

_This is our break up._

"It's a small one, but I-"  
"I like it"  
I smiled slightly. "Thanks… you can have it if you want…?"  
She nodded. "Yeah, I want to have it, if you don't mind? Maybe you can finish him sooner or later"  
I grinned and gave her the paper. I quickly stood up, pushed in my chair and ran outside the door.

After my second hour, drawing, I saw Xion and I walked beside her. "Hey Xion!"  
She smiled at me and her thoughts were sad. She hadn't seen Roxas today and she was scared he was very ill. I quickly tuned her out. I didn't want that her sadness became mine.  
But suddendly her shock became mine.

Roxas and Naminé stood in the corner of the hall, hugging each other tightly.  
Xion's thoughts were confused, and I knew what was going on, but didn't want that Xion had to find it out this way.  
_No, she must been a cousin of him… A COUSIN! Not another! He's NOT playing on me! He can't be!  
_But they pulled away a bit and Roxas pressed his lips onto hers. Xion gasped for air and became sad _and _very mad. I never saw her _this _angry.  
I cringed away from her and stepped aside a bit when Sora ran toward us. He frowned when he saw Xion's death glare and me, hiding in a corner. He turned to see where Xion was staring at and he groaned. _Shoot… she's here already… and that player of a _brother _of me is _kissing _Naminé… Xion is about to strangle him… sorry Kairi, I don't want you to see me like this, but I _have _to do something!_

Xion inhaled deeply and then yelled at Roxas. "Roxas! It's OVER! You hear me? It's OVER!"  
Roxas didn't even bother to look up and continued kissing.  
Xion got a red haze before her eyes and went crazy. She was _really _about to strangle him. She ran at him, and Sora stood before her. "Sora, out the way! I'm going to kill him!" She hissed at him.  
I wanted to protect him from Xion's anger, but while Xion tried to kick him out of the way, Sora came in action.  
He held her wrists in both his hands and his foot was suddendly behind her, and he pulled her bottom. He laid her on the floor, and rolled her over, so she was on her stomach. He took her hands and put them on her back. Xion tried to wring herself out of Sora's stranglehold and when she failed, she suddendly began to cry. Sora didn't let go of her, but when she began to cry so hard she was shaking everywhere he let go of her. He shot a death glare at his brother. I couldn't move myself, I was pinned at the wall. Sora turned around, to his brother and Xion got up, ran past him. But Sora was faster and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her toward him. He held her close to him and I felt my heart breaking. What was he doing?!  
Sora whispered in Xion's ear. I felt my eyes turn watery and I couldn't focus myself on anyone's thoughts anymore.

I wanted to escape out of my body. The hurt was so much I couldn't see where I was going. I ran against a door and a headache split my head in two. But the tears in my eyes weren't about that stupid door. I ran to the toilets and sat down in the corner, and wished I could disappear forever.  
My headache stopped, but the ache in my heart didn't. I was heartbroken. Why would Sora do something like that? Suddendly it made sense to me that he wanted to hide his thoughts this morning…  
Suddendly Sora's voice called me in my head.  
_Kairi? Kairi! KAIRI! Don't you hide from me! I know you're still on school and you can hear me!  
Kairi… please?  
_I knew where to find him and stood up. If he wanted to talk, I could always try to hold back my tears.  
_Kairi?!  
_I saw him lean against a wall and I inhaled deeply. "Yeah?" My voice was hoarse already and I cursed inside.  
Sora turned toward me, surprised because he hadn't see me coming and looked at me. Suddendly he ran toward me and grasped me by my waist. I tried to wrung myself out of his hold, but when I felt his heat burn through me, I couldn't. I couldn't stop my tears and I sobbed against his shoulder.  
"Kairi… I told you I didn't want you to see it. Roxas told me what to expect from Xion and I knew she would stop if I would hug her. I whispered in her ear that struggle Roxas wasn't a good idea. Then I left them to talk. Naminé is going home now and when I wanted to talk to you, you were gone!"  
I shook my head against his shoulder and kept crying, however I didn't want to.  
He stroke my back. "Do I lie?"  
I shook my head again. "Y-your mind says it's true, but…"  
He tucked my head under his chin. "But?"  
"S-someone can think something they _want _to think…"  
He brushed his lips against my forehead. "I'm really bad in lying… spoken or unspoken"  
I chuckled weakly. "I-if you s-say so"  
He pulled me closer and locked me up in his arms. I felt Sora everywhere around me and I sighed. I didn't cry anymore, and I wrapped my hands around his neck.  
"See I don't lie to you?"  
I nodded and shut my eyes. "S-Sora... I was s-so…"  
He laid his face in my neck. "I know"  
I sighed and cuddled up against him. "I'm sorry I-I thought…. I'm s-sorry I …"  
He kissed the back of my neck. "It's okay, it was my fault, I shouldn't have done that"

We stood there for such a long time. "I think I should return home" I mumbled.  
He sighed in my neck. "Yeah, I think so"  
We went to my locker and I opened it. All my books fell out of the locker.  
I grumbled while I started to pick them up. Sora helped me out and put them back in my locker while I took my jacket of leather. I pulled it on and I shut my locker.  
We walked home and he held his arm around me.  
"Roxas and Xion are over" he told me.  
I snorted. "Even _I _could've told you, even _without _reading their mind"  
He chuckled. "Yeah, but I thought you were tuning everyone out today"  
I shook my head. "Only you… 'til you said I had to read your mind"  
He kissed the back of my neck. "I see you tomorrow"

I directly went to my room.  
I missed Sora immensely. His warmth was keeping me warm, and I was freezing now. I sighed and wished I could read his mind, even in distance.  
I logged in after dropping all my books on the floor. 

Sora wasn't online, but Naminé was.  
**Naminé: **Isn't Sora with you?  
**Kairi: **He just went home  
**Naminé: **Are you mad at me because I kind of hurt your friend?  
**Kairi: **Kind of?! You made her almost killing somebody!  
**Naminé: **I'm sorry… but…  
**Kairi: **How much do you love Roxas?  
**Naminé: **I would give my life for him  
**Kairi: **Xion would probably not even give him her money, so I think this is better this way  
**Naminé: **You and Sora?  
**Kairi: **What do you mean?  
**Naminé: **Come on, I know Sora! I've never seen him so in love with anyone else _ever _before!  
**Kairi: …  
Naminé: **You didn't know?!  
**Kairi: **I was hoping, but not … knowing  
**Naminé: **Well, Sora's home and is apparently going to rip my tongue out, so I'll catch you tomorrow!  
**Kairi: **Give him a hug from me!  
**Sora: **Hug you back  
I blushed intensely, however he couldn't see me.  
**Kairi: **You're going to give me a heart attack someday _very _soon!  
**Naminé: **Haha, if you want me to hug him for you he'll stab me in my sleep  
**Sora: **Where are you somewhere in this house? ***Death glare*  
Naminé: **Shoot… I'm at Roxas' room…  
**Sora: …  
**He logged off and Naminé followed him quickly.  
I grinned and logged off too.  
Suddendly I realized I liked Naminé… however she stole my best friends' boyfriend…  
However Xion didn't really love Roxas… she was deep in her heart much more in love with Demyx, but I didn't want to think about them. I wanted only Sora in my head…

**(Author's note: **

**Oh sheesh… this chapter was really fast, however I had a lot homework today… I'll pay for it later xD**

**Well, this is going to end interesting…  
**

**Information for next chapter:**

**Chapter ten will be called 'love'… whooo interesting! xD  
Xion will meeting up with Demyx again, so that can be interesting ;)  
Hmm…. Let's see… I don't want to tell too much, so that's it for now, I guess.  
**

**Note to FunkyLyanneXx (YouTube):  
How late do you want to meet me on the clock tower with our usual sea salt ice-cream? xD  
To lovesverige (YouTube):  
The poem in this story **_**could **_**be used on your situation too… I really feel sorry for you… wished I could do some more…**

**That's it, guys! Hope you like this chapter!)**


	10. Love

Love

"Hmmm…" I stirred and woke up. I found myself lying _real _close to Sora. His arms were wrapped around my waist and my arms around his neck. His eyes were sparking like they were going mad. My eyes widened. "S-Sora?"  
He chuckled. "Good morning"  
He tried to hide his thoughts, but he failed.  
I talked in my sleep…  
"Ah… did I really say that?" I groaned.  
He nodded, still staring into my eyes. I wrung myself out of our embrace and stumbled through my room, taking care I wouldn't trip over something.  
When I slid out of my nightdress, I suddendly realized Sora still didn't look away.  
_You know you have a real nice figure?  
_I blushed, looking away. "Thank you" I whispered. I chose for something casual, so I picked my jeans and T-Shirt. I pulled them on and brushed my hair.  
Sora suddendly stood next to me. He gave me my watch and started looking for my necklace, however I was already wearing it.  
"Let's go" I said. He nodded again and took his backpack, who laid on the floor beside my bed.  
I tried to read his mind while he followed me, but he concentrated on the sound of his breathing.

My mum waited downstairs for us. "Good morning Sora! I haven't heard you today!"  
He smiled at her. "I was here at a half past four"  
I groaned. His thoughts were still focussed on his breathing. I wanted to know _what _exactly he hid from me. My mum laughed. "Wow… you must be a _real _morning person!"  
My mum's reaction made his thoughts go a slip. He wanted to see me real early today, that was the only reason why he was so early today. He realized that I heard him and he quickly focussed on his breathing again. He shrugged and my mum laughed again. She really, _really _liked him.  
I rolled with my eyes. She wondered if _I _liked him. No, I really hate him, sheesh…  
I hugged her and felt Sora's eyes burn on me. He couldn't focus on his breathing anymore and I scanned his mind.  
_I really want to hug with her too… More than usual… Ah! It hurts so much… I _have _to change my mind! Before I go mad! NO! Think about your breathing, breathe in, breathe out  
_And I heard only his breathing in his head. I grimaced and turned. I caught Sora looking and he saw that I knew what he felt back there.  
"Bye mum!" My mum turned and waved, before working on some article. She went to the kitchen, where her laptop stood.  
I walked out the door and heard Sora shut it behind me. His thoughts were still about his breathing… I wanted to know what he thoughts just so badly… It was freezing… I felt shivers ran through my spine.  
Silently we walked out the street. His mind was total blank now.  
I stood still and turned to him, my eyes narrow. "Okay, why is your mind _total _blank now?!"  
He shook his head and looked up, straight in my eyes. He locked his eyes with mine and he made his decision. I shivered again, this time I didn't know why…

He came closer and laid his hand against my cheek.  
My eyes widened when I knew what he was planning to do. Was he really going to?  
I tried to say something, but he laid his finger against my lips to silence me.  
_Kai, you can pull me away or yell at me afterwards, but I really want to show you how I feel…  
_And his mind became blank again…

He pulled closer and closer 'til his lips brushed against mine. I felt my hands tremble. I closed my eyes and waited. Suddendly he pressed his lips against mine.  
I didn't know what happened, but it wasn't something we both expected.  
My hands shot in his hair and pulled him closer to me. His hands grabbed my waist and pressed me as close as he could against his body.  
He didn't think about anything, and me either. I couldn't think of anything else. The heat burned through my skin. My hands pulled him a bit closer.  
We broke away, both gasping for air. He leaned his forehead against mine and he pressed his lips again gently onto mine. I kissed him back and the gently disappeared. One of his hands was pulling my head closer and his other laid on my back.  
I opened my lips just a bit, and he pulled me away a bit.  
He panted and my breathing was uneven as well.  
His thoughts were impossible to read, like there was a gigantic wall between him and me. I pulled myself closer to him, as if I tried to push the wall away.  
"I want you" His voice was lower than usual and hoarse with something that sounded like desire.  
I silenced him by pressing my lips against his again.

He pulled me toward him again and his tongue followed the shape of my lips.  
I broke away, gasping for air again.  
"I love you" He whispered against my lips.  
We waited 'til our breathing was steady again.  
He pressed his lips again against mine. The hand who laid on my back shaped itself against my middle.  
_I want you so much…  
_His thoughts came through the gigantic wall and suddenly I realized it was not because of the wall, but my _own _mind was blank. That was why _his _thoughts couldn't come into mine.  
But somewhere vague sounded the school bell… we were late for classes…

"Shit" Sora cursed. I rested my head against his shoulder. "Don't worry" I whispered.  
He stroke my hair and sighed. "I won't"  
He took my hand and we walked to school. We were about ten minutes too late, but Mr. Thompson was fair to us. "Please sit down" He said to us.  
We sat down and Mr. Thompson came checking our homework.  
_Kairi, does he know?  
_I nodded. "He knows"  
Sora looked surprised at us.  
_Mr. Thompson knows?!  
_I laughed. "Yeah… Mister, Sora knows, Sora, Mr. Thompson _was _the only one who knew before you knew it too"  
Sora grinned, but Mr. Thompson looked worried.  
_Are you sure you can trust him?  
_I nodded again. "More than anything, sir"  
He sighed. "Fine, if you are so sure"  
He walked in front of the class and began talking about some assignment.  
Sora and I only looked at each other, and I noticed I could read his mind without concentrating. The others were still like normal. First concentrate, then hear their voices in my head.  
But Sora's voice was in my head, even when I didn't focus. I frowned and Sora's voice was clear as normal, but I didn't even focus!  
_What's wrong?  
_I shook my head. "Nothing is wrong… it's just something I found out, but I'm still not sure…" I said to him.  
Next hour was math's. It was boring and I didn't get _any _of it. Sora's eyes didn't let me go for a second and we had a sort of conversation.  
_You know, I'm glad I made my decision… I had to do this way earlier…  
_I smiled at him.  
_I know you know…. I love you  
_My smile was bigger now. "I know" I said quietly.  
He grinned. _I had to do this way earlier!  
_I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not"  
_You know when I made up my mind?  
_"Just a few seconds before you kissed me"  
He chuckled. _No… When I laid next to you and you started to talk in your sleep and you reacted to everything I did.  
_An intense blush covered my cheeks. He brushed his fingers against my cheeks.  
_You're cute when you blush, you know?  
_I chuckled. "Yeah, you thought it the first day we met"  
His turn to blush. _Oh, that's true  
_I kissed him. "Yeah, now look like you're interested, because the teacher is going to look very soon"  
He turned forward and our teacher looked our way. When he looked away, Sora grinned at me.  
_Good timing!_

In the break we sat in our place. I sat on Sora's lap and we were silent. I listened to Sora's thoughts in my head and I cuddled up against him.  
Suddendly Xion and Demyx came our way. "Hey!" said Demyx. Sora's eyes narrowed. He was still a bit angry at Demyx for hurting me with Latin class.  
Xion sat down beside us. "Me and Roxas are over" she said.  
Sora tried to be polite, but he failed a little. "Well, I _think _I know that already"  
I bit back my chuckle and tried to be polite as well. "Are _you _over him already?"  
She glanced at me for a second. "Y-yeah, of course"  
I whispered in Sora's ear. "That means no"  
Sora chuckled softly. He kissed the back of my neck and suddendly Demyx wrapped his arm around Xion. "Don't worry, even if you aren't over him yet, I'll be there for you"  
Xion suddendly burst out into tears and Demyx hugged her, while stroking her hair. "Shhht… everything will be all right"  
Yeah… everything would be all right…

The next hour was history. We sat down and we had a test. I wrote everything over from the teacher's mind and shove my test a bit toward Sora. He glanced at me thankfully and started to write _my answers over. I knew he had to do it by himself, but this was like a surprise test and he hadn't_ learned yet, so I would give him a break.  
We were the first ones finished and we began staring at each other, Sora's thoughts all flowing around me.  
We stood up and I was free. After seeing Sora's face and reading his mind I knew he wasn't.  
I kissed him and his hands pulled me closer. My hands laid on his chest and he gently pulled away. He pressed his lips one more time on mine and he let go. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said sadly.  
I watched him walk away to his next class and I decided to stay and wait.  
I walked at the end of the hall and listened to Sora's voice in my head. His voice was just as clear as it always was and I walked outdoors. I still could hear Sora perfectly, like he was beside me.  
I was surprised. How could this happen?

Then I sat down in the hall before Sora's classroom. I listened to his conversation with Roxas.  
They were talking about Sora and me hooked up. Roxas wasn't with his thoughts by their conversation, but with Naminé. I hadn't seen her today, I realized. Well, she must have another shedule than me, I thought. But she was doing fine, if Roxas thought the truth.  
Sora was annoyed with the way Roxas talked about me. He thought Roxas hadn't respect for me, and he wasn't happy with that.  
Suddendly Roxas asked him something what made me _and _Sora blush.

"_So, are you ready for the next step?"  
"What next step?" Sora asked confused.  
"Well, propose her?"  
Sora's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"  
"You know, like you're going to marry her?"  
"We're _just _hooked up, Roxas! If I'm going to ask her now, she'll refuse me! Definitely! I won't let it happen that way!"  
"So you're going to ask her?"  
Sora turned away. "Maybe"  
"Or share the paopufruit?"  
Sora threw his etui at his brother. "May I plan my own life please?"_

So he _was _going to propose me someday? I felt the blush burn through my skin. I wouldn't refuse him. I would only ask him to think better about it, however _I _should know better what he thought than any other…  
Roxas got detention just a minute before the bell rang and Sora came out, still smiling, although it was a bit sad. When he saw me, his eyes lit up.  
I hugged him and wanted to tell him what I discovered.  
He saw me hesitating. _What's wrong? _  
I shook my head. I waited 'til everyone was gone, only Larxene was waiting for Roxas, for some weird reason.  
"I don't have to focus anymore!" I told him.  
His eyes were confused. "Huh?"  
I sighed and stroke his cheek. "How to explain….?"  
I sighed and then I got the answer. "I can read _every _mind if I _focus_. But since today, I can hear _you _without _focusing_! And I can hear you _everywhere!_ It's real weird… I wonder how it's possible…"  
He smiled. "That's destiny"  
I looked appreciating at him. "Yeah, like it was _destiny _for me to meet you and you to meet me"  
He kissed the back of my neck. "Promised"  
I chuckled. "We already met each other idiot"  
His eyes sparked again. He pressed his lips onto mine and said: "Well, let's go home then, you _freak_"  
I laughed again and we went home, but this time we were connected on a other way….

**(Author's note:  
There were already people asking for me when they would finally kiss… well, there they go xD**

Thanks to my reviewers! I hope I didn't disappoint you with anything! I'm not good in describing stuff like this xD

**IPityYou: Yeah, I know… Roxas had a terrible life, but he had to do this =(  
Xion will be happy again, I promise! Thanks xD  
IPityYou (again): Clingy? Haha, I know. But I think I'm clingy too xD  
Will they kiss? Haha, If you read this chapter, yes xD  
hideki411: Thanks! I'll give you something to look forward too then, I hope xD  
**

**Crap, I won't be writing much tomorrow… I'm sorry but I get a final test math's this Friday and I haven't learned yet… Shoot… I don't get **_**any **_**of it!  
Wish me luck xD**

**Information for the next chapter:**

Chapter 11: Project  
Mr. Thompson is going to give a very interesting subject…  
Whoo… I'm hesitating between two subjects… but we'll see…  
That's right… I'll put more Roxas and Naminé in the next one too… I hope xD)


	11. Project

Project

I woke up against Sora's chest. I looked up and found him asleep. I looked at the clock and saw that he was way too early again. I saw shadows starting to grow under his eyes. I cuddled up again and I sighed. I fell asleep again, when I realized my clock was far behind the reality.  
"Damn it!" I sat up and Sora, startled, sat up too.  
"Wasswroong?"  
I jumped out of bed. " We're going to be late!"  
He yawned. "No, we're not. We had our biology project today, remember?"  
I blinked twice before I could make sense of his words. "Oh… so I woke you up without reason?"  
He shook his head, while a grin lightened his face. "You can _always _wake me without reason. Besides, if we don't go now, we _will _be late"  
I smiled. "So I _had _a reason, didn't I?"  
He jumped of the bed and yawned again. "Yeah, you did"  
I looked worried at him. "You're coming here too early! Have you seen those purple shadows under your eyes?"  
He shook his head again. "I did, but it's nothing…"  
I sighed. "You won't take anything from me, right?"  
He laughed and pulled me toward my closet. "No"  
I pulled out my jeans again and because I was shivering my favorite sweater.  
_Nice outfit!  
_I grinned. "Thanks!"  
_It's still weird to talk to you in my head…  
_I shrugged. "I'll ask you again after two months, okay?"  
He laughed and came closer. "Good morning" He leaned in and kissed me.

We walked downstairs and my mum was already gone. I opened the front door and locked it when Sora walked out.  
We made our way to school.  
"So, do you know what this biology project is about?" Sora asked me.  
I grinned. "Kind of… Mr. Thompson really tried to not think about it"  
Sora smiled. "Yeah, it's real hard to tune you out"  
I nodded. "Especially you now"  
He held his head to the left. "How come I don't mind?"  
I smiled at him. "I don't mind either"  
He stopped and I stopped too. I saw his eyes become serious and he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me close to him while pressing his lips onto mine. I wanted him so badly and my hands shot in his hair and pulled him toward me. Suddendly he pulled away. He panted and his eyes were closed. He was trying to regain his control again. "I want you" his voice was much lower than usual and hoarse. We both waited 'til we were calmed down a bit. He inhaled deeply and grinned at me.  
_Wow… that was like nothing I did ever before…  
_I smiled. "Shall we go before Mr. Thompson will kill us?"  
He laughed. "Great idea"

We weren't late. We weren't early. We were just in time. Everyone sat down and I heard Demyx enjoy Xion being next to him. I heard Xion still hoping Roxas would chose her. Poor Xion…  
Roxas and Naminé sat close to each other and Naminé's head rested on Roxas' shoulder.  
I heard Mr. Thompson prepare and I didn't focus anymore. Sora's voice was clear as always in my head. He was worried he couldn't do the project.  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine" I whispered to him.  
He smiled at me and we sat down.  
Mr. Thompson came in and looked at us. "Welcome! For some of you this project will be real fun and for some of you…" He looked around. "will it be your greatest _nightmare_"  
Everyone swallowed, except for me. I tried to bit back my laugh and Sora saw it. He winked and returned his attention to Mr. Thompson.

"Okay, you have to take care one day at a _real_ child. If you're doing it great, you can keep the child for one other day. Tomorrow you'll have to bring the child back. I'll pair you up and please be good parents for the little kids!"  
He looked at his list. "All right, let's start this…"  
"Wait!" Demyx raised his arm. "Is this for a _mark_?"  
Mr. Thompson looked at him with disbelief. "What did you expect? Of course this is for a mark!"  
He looked back at his list. "Okay, first couple: Larxene and Jake"  
Larxene made a face and Jake grimaced. He sat beside Sora and murmured something that looked a lot like 'Why with such a witch like her?'  
"Next pair: Hayner and Olette" Hayner winked at Olette and she smiled at him.  
"Um… next ones are Xion and Demyx" Xion was disappointed because she wanted to be with Roxas, but Demyx was real happy.  
"Next couple: Roxas and Naminé" Xion gave Naminé a death glare and Roxas smiled at Naminé.  
"Next pair: Sora and Kairi"  
Sora grinned at me and I smiled back.  
He began to pair up the rest of our class, and then he walked into the office of the biology teachers.  
He returned with a little boy who couldn't be much older than two. He had blonde hair and grey eyes. His thumb was stuck into his mouth and he held the hand of Mr. Thompson.  
"John is for Larxene and Jake. Take good care of him" He said and Larxene walked to the front of the classroom and took the hand of John. Mr. Thompson then returned to the office and came back with a girl who couldn't also be a lot older than two. She had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. She held her head slight to the left and watched us in curiosity. "Isa is for Hayner and Olette"  
Olette came forward and took the hand of the little girl and led her to their place.  
Mr. Thompson returned into his office and brought back a small boy from two with black hair and brown eyes. "Xion and Demyx, Mike is for you" Xion walked forward, almost tripped over someone's backpack and took the small guy with her.  
Mr. Thompson came back with another girl. She had long, light blonde hair and sparkling, blue eyes.  
"Naminé and Roxas, Alice is for you two"  
Naminé walked forward and took the girl by her hand, leading her to Roxas' and her place.  
Mr. Thompson walked into his office and brought a girl with him.  
She had long, curly, shiny red-brown hair and she had deep brown eyes, like melting chocolate.  
"Sora and Kairi, Jessie is for you guys" I stood up and walked forward.  
The little Jessie stepped back a bit and her eyes were startled.  
I sat down on my knees and stretched my hand out to her. Jessie was two and didn't like strangers. She would be real hard to work with, but I fell in love with her in a weird kind of way.  
I sat there for a whole minute and finally Jessie took two fingers of my hand, while she stuck her thumb in her mouth.  
I walked together with her to our place and Sora smiled at Jessie. Jessie's eyes narrowed and she sat down on our table. Sora dragged her to a corner of the classroom and Sora held her in his arms. Jessie liked the comfort and heat of Sora's chest, so he wasn't a stranger anymore.  
She curled up against him and shut her eyes. I sat beside him and rested my head on his shoulder. Sora smiled. "All right, I think I'll go for children too, if they are this easy as Jessie"  
I grinned. "Yeah"  
But Jessie opened her eyes a bit and with her thumb still stuck in her mouth she watched me.  
Sora laughed gently. "Teehee, you would almost say she observations you now"  
I replied him without looking away. "She is"  
Sora's jaw dropped. "Why does she do that?"  
I smiled softly at Jessie and Jessie held her head slightly to the left. I brushed with my fingers against her cheek. She let out a soft giggle and she had accepted me too.  
I turned to Sora again. "She is very shy and she doesn't trust strangers"  
Sora stroke her hair. "I think that's sweet"  
I chuckled. "It is"  
We both watched Jessie fall asleep. I felt like a real mother right now and I wished we could keep Jessie forever.

When Jessie woke up, she was thirsty. I wanted to get up, but Sora laid her soft and gently into my arms. Jessie curled up against my chest and was watching Sora walking away with big eyes.  
"Don't worry, he'll come back" I whispered into her ears.  
"come back" she repeated me.  
I bit back a chuckle and watched Sora while he was getting some milk for Jessie.  
Sora came back and he gave me the bottle. I held it slightly towards Jessie, but she grabbed the bottle and drank. Sora sat beside me and we were both quiet, waiting for Jessie to be finished. She was quickly done and laid the bottle beside me on the other side.  
She jumped out of my lap and she sat down, playing with a doll who was left there.  
I suddendly got a flashback of myself, sitting in the living room, playing with my doll. And watching my father watch me. I saw Sora looking at Jessie with the same way my father did.  
I felt my heart melting. Sora was just way too sweet to be actually true.  
He saw me looking and locked his eyes with mine.  
_What?  
_I shrugged. "N-nothing… just…"  
He held his head slightly to the left. _Well?  
_But I was distracted. In the corner of my eye I saw that Jessie was going to trip over something. I stretched out my arms in reflection and I caught Jessie before her head would hit the floor. Poor John was crying with his hands against his ears. Larxene and Jake were having a big fight and the poor kid couldn't handle it.  
Isa was sitting between Hayner and Olette, reading a book together in complete peace.  
Mike was pouting while Xion tried to find out what he wanted. Demyx was just standing, not knowing what he could do.  
Alice was also happy, but not as happy as Jessie was. She liked Naminé and Roxas, but they were just a bit too much busy with each other instead of Alice. Alice didn't care, though. She was just playing with her toys.  
And we… we're like a real family. Sora was watching Jessie, confident nothing could happen to her with us around. Jessie was happy and curled up against Sora, while introducing her doll to Sora and me in a language only she knew.  
I felt tears of joy burn in my eyes. Sora saw it and he wrapped his arm around me.  
_What do you think? Are we good parents?  
_I chuckled weakly. Yeah, it seemed so.

Jessie stood up, just staggering back a bit and then she started to take a book from the ground just a bit farther than where we sat.  
She returned and sat on my lap. I held my head slightly to the left. "Going to read?" I asked her with a smile in my voice.  
"To read" she repeated me. She laid the book on my lap. "To read" she said.  
I took the book and held my arm wide, so she could sit on my lap. She smiled and sat down. I laid the book on her lap so she could open it.  
Sora's arm was around me and he watched Jessie open the book as well.  
She laid her finger on the first sentence. Then she waited for me to read it.  
It was a poetry book. I wrapped my arms around the girl and began to read the first line.  
_Waiting forever for you to come home,  
_"Come home" Jessie repeated.  
_Counting every second away,  
_"Second away" Jessie said. Sora grinned and kissed my hair.  
_Putting every hesitant beside me,  
_"Beside me" Jessie nodded to herself.  
_Tearing myself apart 'til I'm brokenhearted,  
_"I'm brokenhearted" Jessie said with a small voice, like she knew what it meant.  
_And waiting forever for you to come home,  
_"Come home" Jessie followed the sentences with her finger.  
_I'll be here,  
_"Be here" Jessie now saw that the poem was going to end and she didn't like that.  
_and be loving you all along,  
_"All along" Jessie sighed a bit.  
_I'll be waiting.  
_"I'll be waiting" ended Jessie with her clear voice.  
"And I'll be here" whispered Sora in my ear. "Promised"

The end of the day was near. I didn't want to leave Jessie. Jessie didn't want to leave us.  
Sora begged for something to have Jessie with us another day.  
Mr. Thompson read his list. "Okay, the couples who are allowed to take the kid home are: Roxas and Naminé" They were happy and smiled at little Alice.  
"Hayner and Olette" They looked down at their little Isa.  
"Sora and Kairi" Sora cheered in his head, me either. I hugged Jessie more tightly and she smiled at me. "I'll be waiting" she said. Sora was surprised. He didn't knew kids could be that intelligent already on this age.  
I kissed him and he smiled at me.  
We were a family… 'til tomorrow. 

We walked home. Because the house of Sora would be full with Roxas, Naminé and Alice, we would stay at my place. Jessie walked on Sora's hand, observing everything she saw.  
Sora wrapped his other arm around my waist.  
And then I knew Sora was the one I wanted to grow old with. I knew instinctively I wouldn't fall in love with anyone else beside Sora.  
Because Sora was simply enough _the one._

**(Author's note: ****  
I was listening to Listen To Your Heart from DHT and that's why this chapter is a bit emotionally… sorry :')  
**

**IPityYou: Haha, I know! I'm also not able to do my homework, so that's why this wasn't a good idea xD Joking!  
Thanks a lot for supporting me!**

**Hideki411: I'm trying to upload as fast as I can xD **_**Trying… **_**;)**

**WaterAngel-Alyssa: Ssssshht! That's exactly what's going to happen!  
I'm sorry, I can't put them back together… =( Roxas broke a lot of trust…  
Actually, I'm a RoxasXXion fan, but somehow I did different this time.  
Xion and Roxas hadn't a fight yet because Roxas doesn't want to make a scene, and Xion is still hoping Roxas is coming back to her… poor Xion =(**

**Information to next chapter:  
Chapter twelve: sea-salt-ice-cream**

Our favorite taste of course xD Jessie will be with them, because Mr. Thompson allows the mother of Kairi to adopt her. I know that's impossible in real world, but just go with it! xD  


**Little poetry xD**

_**The wind blow through my hair,  
Wiping every moment of joy away,  
There was one thing left to do,  
And that was to cry,  
To cry myself a new world.)**_


	12. Sea Salt IceCream

Sea salt ice-cream

I woke up in Sora's arms because I heard a little sob. And another. I sat up a bit and saw Jessie standing in her 'improvised' bed. Tears fell down and her mind was drown in sadness. She had a bad dream. I wrung myself out of Sora's embrace and he sighed and turned. He was way too tired.  
I walked silently over to Jessie. She stretched her little arms out to me and the sobs came quicker after each other. I picked her up and held her close to my chest. She curled up and I dragged her to my bed. I laid down next to Sora, with Jessie between us. Sora's breathing was steady, so he was deep asleep. I took my notebook and sat up again. Jessie curled up beside me and took my notebook.  
"To read" she whispered. She opened it and laid her finger by the first words. "I'll be waiting"  
It was real sweet to see how she remembered words. I inhaled deeply and started, knowing she would repeat me.  
_Whatever the choice is,  
_"The choice is" repeated Jessie silently.  
_My choice will always be you,  
_"Always be you"  
_In every case of silence,  
_"Case of silence"  
_My case will be you,  
_"Will be you"  
_Because my world isn't like my world anymore,  
_"My world anymore"  
_When you would disappear into the dark,  
_"Into the dark"  
_Because I can live without the world, but not without you.  
_"Not without you" Jessie ended. Sora mumbled something I couldn't catch and he turned. He wrapped his arms around me and I chuckled quietly. Jessie giggled. I quickly put my finger on her lips. She smiled and laid her finger on mine. I grinned and I put my notebook away. "Do you want to sleep?" She yawned and repeated. "To sleep"  
I laughed without sound and I picked her up and laid her in her bed. "Goodnight Jessie"  
"Goodnight Jessie" she repeated. I bit back another laugh and kissed her on her cheek. "No more nightmares" She shut her eyes. "No more nightmares"  
And I quickly jumped back in bed and curled up against Sora. Sora's arms were immediately around me again and I fell asleep within not so much time…

I woke up alone. For a second I was so scared Sora had left, but then I looked around and I saw Sora sitting on the ground with Jessie and my notebook. He read my poems with his low voice and Jessie's clear voice repeated him.  
It was such a heartwarming thing I felt a lump in my throat. Sora looked up and smiled.  
_Good morning!  
_"You too" I said, while yawning. "How can you be so early out of bed?"  
"Out of bed" Jessie smiled.  
I jumped out of bed and Jessie stood up and ran to me. She stretched her little arms out and I hugged her. "Not without you" she said. I grinned and she ran back to Sora. She sat down on his lap again and took the notebook again. "Daddy to read" she said while taking Sora's hand and she put it on the paper. My eyes widened, and Sora locked his eyes with mine.  
_Daddy?! That means she…  
_"Accepted us as her parents…" I finished his sentence. Sora frowned.  
_But if she has accepted us, what about her _real _parents?  
_I swallowed. "Her parents are died… she is an orphan"  
His eyes widened. _What about her family then?  
_"Gone"  
Jessie frowned too now. "Daddy, I'll be waiting"  
I bit on my lips to hide my smile. I walked over to them and kissed Sora. "Yeah, she's waiting, so just go on"  
He grinned and started to read again, with Jessie repeating him.  
I ran downstairs and I took a bottle with milk, starting to warm it up and I made a cup of tea for both Sora and me.  
I walked up and Jessie was forcing Sora to read the whole notebook.  
"Finally! Saved!" He took the cup with tea and Jessie walked toward me, with the notebook in one of her hands, the other stretched out to the bottle of milk. I gave it to hear and sat beside Sora with my own cup with tea.  
"Mommy, to read together?" Jessie asked me. I shook my head and she started to pout. "We're going out" Sora smiled widely. _Our first date?  
_I nodded. "Our first date"  
Jessie's eyes narrowed. "Not to read together?" I took Jessie in my arms and gave my tea to Sora. "We're going to have ice-cream, honey" Sora chuckled. "I think I'll go for the chocolate taste"  
"Have ice-cream?" Jessie asked again. "Have ice-cream together mommy and daddy?"  
I nodded and she suddendly was satisfied with the idea.  
She ran toward Sora and jumped in his arms. "Not to read! Have ice-cream!"  
I laughed. But Sora frowned. He turned to me, still with the frown on his face.  
_Kai, we've to give her back to Mr. Thompson today… But I'm not sure I can do that…  
_I felt my face fall. "I'm not sure either… so let's just enjoy this day… it might be our last one together"  
Jessie looked up at Sora. "Last one together?"  
He focussed on keeping his face natural, so I took Jessie. "Come on, we're going to clothe you"

**(A/N: … I just **_**have **_**to change a song, or this will end in a tragedy… sorry guys for the interruption!)**  
When we walked out the door, Jessie ran through the garden. She was about to trip over something, but Sora caught her. We went deeper into town and we came by the ice-cream store.  
Sora was going to get us ice-cream and we sat down on the street. "I'll be waiting" said Jessie. I laughed.  
It was almost summer. We would get holiday today when we brought back the kids. We would all get our mark today and then we're free.  
Sora came back. "There we go" He said, handing me an ice-cream. He gave one to Jessie and he had one for himself. We sat down together, I sat next to Sora and Jessie before us. Jessie didn't have any troubles with her ice-cream but suddendly she made a funny noise. "Mommy, daddy!" She turned to us. "Salt! But sweet!" Sora grinned and his arm held me tight to his body.  
I tasted the sweet, but it was salt too. _What do you taste first?  
_"The sweet" I answered him. He chuckled. "Interesting" _I taste the salt first, like Jessie  
_I smiled. "That's maybe just the way you see things or something"  
Jessie was still looking at us with her head slightly to the left. "Daddy didn't ask aloud" She said.  
Sora's jaw dropped. _Please don't tell me she can read minds too  
_I scanned Jessie's mind and grinned. "No, she can't read minds, but she never heard you ask me something, but she always heard me answering your thoughts. She's just very attentive, like you"  
_I'm attentive?  
_I laughed. "Of course you're attentive! Without that you still wouldn't know my secret at all"  
He sighed. "I don't know where we were if you couldn't read my mind and Roxas never had something with Xion"  
My breathing stopped for a second. "You wouldn't know me and I would still be tearing myself away"  
He frowned. "What do you mean?"  
I inhaled. "I was in love with you much earlier than just the day we met… When Xion moved her sight from Demyx and saw Roxas she told me about him. I was a bit confused a bit. She showed me him when we walked to our classes. Then I saw that he _was _real sweet. But I knew as well that he had put his charms on Naminé already. But every time he thought about her, _you _were also with her. My first look on you was through Roxas' eyes. I didn't knew he was your brother… later I found out he was your brother and that you were twins. Then I caught you for the first time in school. Every break I looked at you, wondering how I could get close enough to hear your thoughts…"  
He pulled me closer and we watched Jessie playing with her stick.

He wrapped his other arm around me too. "Well, after Roxas taking away Naminé, I swore myself I wouldn't fall in love again. Roxas and me were kind of broken too. I didn't forgive him and he didn't even had a clue what was bothering me. When Roxas and Naminé broke up because of distance, she took with a guy named Riku. It didn't matter to me anymore, I was still broken, but _nothing_ mattered to me. It was just a life I had to live. Then we walked to school, as always, but now a bit later. Roxas was sometimes shooting me a death glare and I didn't know why. I heard a sound behind us, you, but I moved on. Nothing mattered to me anymore, so that could be written on that list. Roxas stopped and hold me back. Then I saw you and suddendly everything came back in one time. How it felt when I saw Naminé. How I felt when I swore myself not to fall in love again. Suddendly _everything _mattered again. I wondered if Roxas even knew you. He had a lot of second choices and I wondered if you where one of them. I wondered as well if I should introduce myself, but you seemed to know me already… and I thought you were cute. When you answered my thoughts I was real surprised. I didn't knew what was happening to me, like… I was so confused. Then you started to blush even harder and I couldn't think straight.  
Before, if I met a girl, I always compared her with Naminé. But now I didn't. You were way sweeter than Naminé. You were different and I didn't knew in which way. When I decided I had spoken my question aloud, I looked closer at you. Then I realized I was going to fall in love with you so mercilessly, and I didn't want to get hurt again.  
Then I heard Xion ran toward us and I realized it didn't matter what I swore. I was already in love with you. Roxas hugged Xion and it only gave me disgust. I saw you flinching and I wondered if you didn't like them together too. I thought you were maybe in love with Roxas.  
I made little steps. I could also just _like _you. I knew deep inside that wasn't the case, but I couldn't accept it. And then you read Xion's mind again! I found you so interesting! It was like my world lived again and like it was all about you. The whole day I tried to figure things out and I tried to catch everything weird about you. When Mr. Thompson said we all had to introduce ourselves, Naminé slid back into my thoughts. But this time I was comparing Naminé with _you_. I know you all caught that, but then you laid your head upon your arms, like someone hurt you and you didn't want anyone to see that you were hurt. I don't love someone for a few weeks, but forever. But when I introduced myself, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Then I realized Naminé was done.  
You looked at me again and your eyes were full of questions. Then I realized I really wanted you in a very possessive way. I didn't want to be possessive, but I was. I didn't care how much I had to do to have you and then I were forced to look away by Mr. Thompson. Then I tried to put my feelings away and I told myself I wasn't flirting with you, only being distract by the way you look.  
I was so frustrated that Mr. Thompson found a way to talk to you without words. I was jealous _he _found out how your mind worked and _me _not. You were so fascinating that day! When Demyx kind of _hurt _you I was really mad at him. When I saw you focus on me I really wished you could tell me what was wrong with you… that day was the biggest change in my life" He ended his point of view on our first day. "Well, we _have _a gigantic story, don't you agree?" I sighed while curling up against him. He shut his eyes and tucked my head under his chin. "I agree"

Jessie was getting tired and we went to school. Everyone else was already there. Alice and Isa were already back, but Sora held Jessie close to his chest, like he had to protect her.  
"I'll give you the marks and you can go" Everyone cheered and became silent when he pulled out the list.  
"Larxene and Jake… I think you know already… but you kind of failed. But because John didn't die, I'll give you a 6" Larxene and Jake immediately ran off.  
"Xion and Demyx… you tried hard… and it worked out… although just a bit. Mike was somehow happy around you so I'll give you a 7" They ran off as well.  
"Hayner and Olette… You were really good! Are you already parents? Teehee, joking… Hmm… let's see… I gave you guys a 9" They cheered and walked out together.  
"Naminé and Roxas… you did well… an 8"  
They ran off as all the others.  
"Sir…" I started weakly. "We don't want to…"  
"Kairi, your mum already called us. She has already adopt her. You and Sora are Jessie's unofficial parents. So official, Jessie is your new sister"  
We looked both happy at each other. Jessie would stay!  
"You guys deserved a 10! And of course… you need to stay with Jessie as much as you can. So it would be necessary to switch houses. You know, if you parents are divorced, you switch also from house from time to time. I want you to do the same, but when Jessie goes to Sora's place, Kairi is coming with her. Is Jessie going to Kairi, Sora have to come with her too. Is that a problem? Kairi's mum and Sora's father were sure you could pull that off"  
We looked at each other again with a smile. "I'm sure we can handle that, sir" said Sora.  
"Well, that's all" He bend through his knees and stroke Jessie over her hair. "Good luck, kid!"  
She smiled. "Good luck, kid" she repeated.

We decided to go to Sora's place first. I took some stuff I would need and we made our way to Sora's place. His father stood in the hallway. "So this are Jessie and Kairi" he said, but he laughed. I smiled at him and he stretched his hand. "I'm Micheal **(A/N: not Michael Jackson xD!)** but Dad is allowed" I grinned and took his hand. "I'm Kairi" He laughed. "Yeah, Sora didn't found another subject since he met you" Sora blushed ten shades of red. "_Dad!_"  
But his father grinned. He bend and stroke Jessie over her hair, like Mr. Thompson did. Jessie wasn't used to him, so she cringed away a bit, 'til she could hold herself up against Sora's leg.  
"Well, dad, Jessie is tired, so we're going to toss her into bed and I think we're going too"  
His father's eyes narrowed. Sora rolled with his eyes.

After tossing Jessie in bed, we sat down on his bed. We waited 'til her breathing was steady and she was asleep.  
"You still look tired" I whispered to Sora. He shook his head. "I'm not"  
My eyes narrowed and Sora laughed without sound. "Why don't you ever believe me?"  
He leaned in and kissed me passionately. His hands grabbed me around my waist and pulled me toward me. My hands shot as always in his hair and pulled him toward me.  
His hand grabbed my belt and pulled me against his abdomen. He didn't pull away this time and he rolled over, so I was on top of him. His heart beat really fast and mine wasn't much faster than his.  
My breathing was unsteady already and his tongue danced with mine.  
He finally pulled away and he panted while he pressed me as close as possible. "I love you" I whispered against his neck. He hadn't enough breath to talk, but his mind did for him.  
_I can live without the world, but not without you  
_

**(Author's note:  
My Bloody Valentine – Good Charlotte  
Until The End – Breaking Benjamin  
Listen To Your Heart – DHT  
Until The Day I Die – Story Of The Year  
That were the songs I listened while writing this.**

Thanks to everyone who is supporting me!  
And… I'm almost halfway xD Don't cry, there'll be enough chapters for me to write and for you to read xD

**I've quit with basing this on reality, so this is all about them and somewhere vague you can recognize things, but I just thought: 'know what? Never mind!'**

**IPityYou: I'll be from Stanfour is a real sweet song!  
And it fits SoraXKairi really well…  
Yeah… I watched it on YouTube before I would battle Xion… so I was prepared… although just a little =(  
Kairi will find out what happens in Sora's mind when it became blank later. Oh, and **_**you **_**will find out what Sora thinks in the early morning much later xD**

**Info chapter 13:  
Meet Axel  
OMG Axel shows up and seems to have an interest in Larxene (how is it possible? xD)  
Xion and Demyx are going to date again….  
Oh, just so you know, Xion and Roxas are ignoring each other a bit, however Xion really wants him to come back. But she can wait 'til forever, he'll never come back to her =( Maybe I'll write another story and put them together there… I really feel guilty… ;D ) **


	13. Meet Axel

Meet Axel

I woke up with Sora's steady breathing in my neck. I shut my eyes and I couldn't remember my dream anymore. I couldn't watch dreams, but I could almost see Sora's. I just couldn't put it into the right category. I heard Jessie walking toward our bed. She climbed on the bed and wrung herself between us. Then she nestled there and rested her head against my chest. I smiled a bit and I took Jessie. She looked up at me with a indignant glance. I put my finger on my lips. "We're going to let daddy sleep, sweetie… he's real tired and needs his sleep"  
"Needs his sleep" She repeated me with a soft voice.  
I dragged her downstairs, where Sora's dad was reading the newspapers. "Awake already?" he asked me with a smile on his face. "Sora always told me he had to drag you out of bed"  
I smiled back. "Well, I could use some sleep, but Jessie's awake already and I was afraid she would wake Sora up"  
He nodded. "You know what? I'll give Jessie her milk and I'll clothe her and play with her 'til you guys are awake, so you can catch your sleep, okay?"  
I nodded and I was so thankful I gave Sora's father a hug. "Thank you so much!" I whispered and I made my way upstairs. I opened Sora's room and Sora seemed restless. I dived into bed and curled up against Sora. Sora's arms wrapped tightly around me and I sighed before I fell asleep.

When I woke up again Sora stroke my hair, which meant he was already awake.  
He stared off in distance and he didn't thought, I heard my own breathing in his head.  
I inhaled deeply and sighed. Sora looked down and smiled. _Good morning!  
_I observed him a bit and I saw that the shadows under his eyes were just a bit vague, but not the way they were before. "You look better" I told him. He made a face. "I told you I was fine"  
I shook my head and whispered in his neck. "And I told you I don't want you to end up ill because of me"  
I felt Sora smirk in my hair. "You worried freak"  
I laughed in his neck. "Thanks for being Sora"  
He pulled one eyebrow up and looked down at me. "Where did that came from?"  
I shrugged. "Out of nowhere" I jumped out of bed. "Who's the sleepyhead now?"  
He stretched himself and came out of bed. He laughed. "For once then"

When we came downstairs, the low voice from Sora's father sounded from the living room, being repeated by Jessie's clear voice.  
When we walked in, Jessie jumped from his lap and ran toward us, with a book in her hands.  
"Mommy! Daddy! Grandpa to read!" she said excited. Sora laughed and I chuckled. I bend forward and Jessie hugged me. "Daddy saying you are sweet tonight" she said to me. She had difficulties with that whole sentence, but she thought it was necessary I would know it. Sora blushed. I turned to him. "So I'm not the only one who's talking in my sleep?" I teased him. "Since a few days" he confessed.  
Sora's dad laughed. "Yeah, since you know Kairi!" He turned to me. "Why didn't you guys tell me Jessie loves poems?"  
Sora rubbed his eyes. "Dad, give me a break, I'm just awake! We didn't know it… we only knew she liked repeating everyone"  
Jessie jumped in Sora's arms. "Jessie loves poems" she said happily. "Jessie loves mommy. Jessie loves daddy. Jessie loves grandpa"  
Sora hugged her tightly. "Daddy loves Jessie too" Jessie giggled and jumped out of his arms and ran towards Sora's dad. "Grandpa to read?"  
He laughed. "Of course honey" He turned to us. "You can do whatever you want, I'll stay with Jessie"  
Sora waved. "We're leaving already! Enjoy your duty performance, dad!"  
I smiled and walked toward Jessie. "Bye honey" I said before kissing her on the cheek.  
"I'll be waiting" Jessie said while kissing me on my cheek too. Sora walked toward Jessie and kissed her on her forehead. "Be careful and goodbye!" Jessie kissed him on his cheek and murmured softly: "The day will end soon"  
Sora laughed and hugged his father. "Bye dad!"  
We walked out the door together and shut it behind us.

We walked to the terrace. Everyone met up there. We thought already we could find our classmates there. Hayner and Olette walked toward us. "Hey, there is someone new around here, did you know?"  
I nodded. "I knew" Sora bit back his laugh. _I should've known you knew it… there's nothing new for you… isn't that frustrating?  
_"You're giving me everyday a surprise by being around me" I whispered back.  
Hayner put his hands on his middle. "It's a guy… Olette likes him" He said accusingly.  
Olette shook her head. "I just _like _him! I think he's _nice_! Nothing more" She said annoyed.  
Hayner rolled with his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sure! Well, why don't you introduce yourselves to him?" He said to us.  
Sora looked at me. "I think it's a good idea to introduce ourselves, don't you agree?"  
I nodded and we made our way to the crowd.

The guy in the middle had long, red, spiky hair and green eyes. He had tattoos under his eyes in the form of triangles. He wore baggy jeans and a black T-shirt. He wore trainers and he was comfortable in the whole situation. Sora came forward and held his hand out. "Hi there! I'm Sora"  
_Sora… I got it memorized. Whoa! Who's that chick beside him?  
_I bit back a giggle. If Sora knew what he was thinking, he was going to rip his throat, for sure.  
"Hello, I'm Kairi" I told him. He winked and Sora stiffened a bit beside me. "Got it memorized! It's nice to meet you guys" He looked in my direction and winked again. "I'm Axel, got it memorized?"  
I laughed. "I got it memorized, Axel" Sora nodded. "Yeah, me too" He finished his sentence in his head: _But if you're going to ever try to impress Kairi again, you're dead, buddy  
_I almost laughed again and led Sora to the farthest corner on the terrace. "Don't get violent, he isn't worth of it, honey" Sora shot another death glare into Axel's direction.  
I kissed Sora and he pulled me immediately closer to him. He seemed afraid to lose me in some kind of way. My hand raised and pulled him closer. I knew Axel was watching us and I heard his disappoint in my head. I felt Sora's hand grab my belt and pull me closer again. I pulled away, gasping for air. Sora shut his eyes. He was trying to regain his control _and _to control his jealousy.  
"You're not jealous, are you?" I whispered against his lips. He pressed his lips onto mine. _I'm trying to not be jealous on that jerk, but it's kind of hard…  
_I chuckled a bit. "Actually… that _jerk _is jealous on you, sir"  
His eyes sparked. "So what? If he's going to take you away, he'll pay for it"  
I kissed the back of his neck. "He's not going to take me away, because Larxene is on her way"  
He was surprised. "Huh?" I laughed. "Don't be silly honey, do you really think I'm going to chose him?"  
He shook his head.  
Then Larxene showed up. She ignored us, but walked straightly to introduce herself to the 'new' guy.

When they saw each other, chemistry did his work. Axel's interest for me disappeared and all his senses were set on Larxene. Larxene forgot to be bitchy for one time and her senses were also set on Axel.  
"And?" Sora asked me. I smiled and turned to him again. "They have set there senses on each other"  
Sora laughed. "Competition off the road"  
I shook my head and rolled with my eyes. "Sora… he was _never _any competition for you"  
"Why not?" he whispered in my hair. I could hear the laugh in his voice.  
"Because, you complete freak, I'll never love anyone but you"  
He sighed with relief. "Thanks honey"

We walked to the beach. We made a walk on the beach. It was real quiet and we were both enjoying the view. We sat down for a while before it got colder. When that did, we walked to the restaurant. In the hall of the deserted restaurant Sora suddendly pinned me to the wall. He leaned in and kissed me so passionately I forgot for a second who I was.  
I kissed him back and my hands pulled his head closer to mine. Our tongues seemed to dance with each other what seemed an eternity. His head bowed slightly to the left and his fingers brushed my neck, but went lower. I gasped for air, but we didn't pull away. I loved him with every inch of my body and my whole body desired for him. His hands cupped under my breasts and he deepened our kiss even more. I couldn't breathe anymore and I pulled away, panting. Sora's lips were brushing against my forehead. He panted too. "I love you" he whispered, his voice lower than ever and his voice thick and hoarse with desire.  
We hugged and stood there for a long time, 'til the sun was going to kiss the sea farewell. Then we let go of each other and went home.

When we came home, Jessie ran toward us. "Mommy! Daddy!"  
Sora caught her and hugged her. "Hello sweetie! Did you have a nice day with grandpa?"  
Sora's dad saw that we're home and he laughed. "Finally! Jessie and I had a very nice day together, did you guys?"  
Sora and I shared a passionate glance and Sora's father chuckled. "I think you did"  
Sora rolled with his eyes and walked upstairs. I took Jessie and followed him. He packed some stuff and swung his backpack over his shoulder. "Let's go! I think your mum is aching to see you again"  
I laughed. "I think she aches to see _you _again… she really likes you"  
He smiled and kissed me. "I think my dad is already aching to see you here back again"  
I felt my eyes widen. "Really?"  
He laughed harder. "Come on! And you call yourself a 'mind reader'?"

We walked toward my house and when we opened the door, my mum ran toward me and hugged me. "Missed you" she said. I grinned. "Hi mum!"  
She bended and stroke through Jessie's hair. "Hello sweetie!" Jessie became shy and held herself up against my jeans. "Grandma is nice to me" She murmured against my leg. I smiled. "Why wouldn't she be nice to you?" Jessie looked up. "I love mommy" I felt a lump in my throat. Jessie was so heartwarming to everyone…  
Sora shut the door behind us. "Hello! We're back!"  
My mum hugged Sora. "Hello! Glad to have you guys back"  
Sora laughed. "Didn't I promise to take care of Kairi?"  
My mum chuckled. "Yeah, but you didn't promise to take care of yourself"  
Sora turned red. "Like always"

We walked upstairs and I prepared Jessie's bed again.  
Sora played with Jessie. He tickled her and she laughed and wrung herself out of his hold on her.  
I looked down at them and Sora stretched his other arm out to me. I sat beside him and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"So, how do you describe us now?" I asked him.  
Sora pulled me closer. "My only one, my love forever, or, like we're like destiny"


	14. Dreams

Dreams

**(Author's note: Sorry for ending the past chapter so badly, but I hadn't much time and I wanted to do you guys a favor to upload it earlier… so I hope you won't kill me xD)**

_I was alone, sitting on a tower. When I looked around, I found out it was the clock tower. I sat down on the edge again, not afraid of falling off. I enjoyed the sunset and I sat there a long time.  
Suddendly Jessie came around the corner. "The day will end soon" She said with a deep voice, like she was in trance. Then she disappeared again. I frowned, not knowing what she meant with it.  
Then Sora came around the corner and he sat beside me, staring off in distance, like he did yesterday, I remembered. "Sora?" I asked him, trying to read his mind. I couldn't reach his mind and I panicked a bit. Was this like the other nightmares? Then the sunset, who hadn't gone any further 'til now, started to make place for the night faster. "The day will end soon" had suddendly a meaning. She meant I had to do something before the day ended.  
When the sun was almost gone, Sora suddendly turned to me and hurried through his words.  
"Kairi, will you please sha-"  
The sun was gone now and Sora was gone. I was alone and I shivered. What was so important? What had Sora to tell me… why couldn't he tell me before the day had ended?  
The shadows became bigger and suddendly I was scared. I was alone, nobody to hide behind… just me and the darkness… and the day had ended, my chances over…._

"Aah!" I woke up, my breathing unsteady and my heart beating unsteady as well.  
I rolled over and fell out of bed. With a 'thud' and I gasped for air. I got up and rubbed my forehead.  
Sora laid in a tight ball in my bed. He made a soft noise when I laid down next to him. I tried to read his mind, and I suddendly got his dream…

_Sora was alone, although I was watching him in his dream, he sat on a tower. He looked around and his eyes widened when he recognized the clock tower. He sat down on the edge again, he wasn't afraid of falling off.  
He enjoyed the sunset and he sat there a long time. Suddendly Jessie came around the corner. "The day will end soon" She said with a deep voice, like she was in trance. Then she disappeared again. He frowned, not knowing what she meant with it. Then I came around the corner and I sat beside him. I stared off in distance. "Kairi?" he asked, a bit unsure. He tried to find out what was wrong with me. When I didn't react, he panicked a bit. He knew there was something wrong with me and he saw that the sunset was almost over. He knew what Jessie's phrase meant.  
When the sun was almost gone, I suddendly turned to Sora and hurried through my words.  
"Sora, will you please sha-"  
The sun was gone now and I was gone as well. Sora was alone and he shivered. He thought about my sentence. What was so important? What had I to tell him… why couldn't I tell him before the day had ended?  
The shadows became bigger and suddendly Sora was scared. He was alone, nobody to hide behind… just him and the darkness… and the day had ended, his chances over…_

"NO!" Sora woke up, his breathing unsteady and he gasped for air. He sat up and shook his head, trying to get the dream out of his head.  
I stretched my hand toward him and brushed his cheek. He looked at me and we were quiet.  
"Sora…" I swallowed before going on. "You had the same dream as me…"

Sora paced back and forth. With his hand he rubbed his forehead.  
I watched him and Jessie rolled over in her sleep.  
"Sora… Is there something you are hiding from me?" I asked him quietly.  
He gritted his teeth. "Not much"  
He focussed on his breathing and I got up. I hugged him and whispered in his neck: "Sora, the dream was more like a warning… there isn't going to happen soon"  
Sora wrapped his arms around me and sighed. "But only the _thought _you would leave me…" his breathing stopped a moment, "… just the _thought _you would leave me because of my unfinished sentence…"  
I frowned. "Just the _thought _you would leave me because of my unfinished sentence too…"  
He rubbed my back. "I wouldn't let you go"  
I smiled weakly. "Yeah… but… that doesn't change the fact we had a warning… not only the dream…"  
Suddendly Jessie's voice interrupted us. "A choice must be made"  
We were both startled and turned to Jessie. She smiled, but her eyes were serious. "Daddy to talk in sleep again" Sora's arms pulled me closer. "Daddy to hide choice" Jessie went on mercilessly.  
Sora winced. I turned to him. "Are you hiding a choice from me?" I asked him with disbelief _and _relief.  
He sighed and let his concentration slip so I could read his mind.  
He had a flashback to his conversation with Roxas on the day we hooked up.

_Roxas sat beside Sora. They were quiet, but suddendly Roxas turned to Sora.  
"So, how did you and Kairi _really _came together?" he asked.  
Sora blushed. "I-I kissed her"  
Roxas' eyes widened. "Out of nothing?" Sora nodded, still with a blush.  
Roxas chuckled. "Wow. That's really… wow!"  
Sora's eyes flickered away to the clock in the corner of the class room and then back to Roxas.  
"What came in your mind?" Roxas asked, still grinning.  
Sora inhaled deeply. "I w-was afraid to lose her…"  
Roxas became serious. "What do you mean?"  
Sora sighed. "I don't know… I-I was suddendly so scared…"  
"I still don't get it…"  
Sora shrugged. "We weren't friends anymore, but just not boy and girlfriend… I didn't know what to do… when I decided I wanted her to know how I felt… I told myself she was allowed to knock me down or something… if I didn't told myself that, I wouldn't have done it…"  
Roxas shook his head. "Aw man! That's a whole story of _one _kiss!"  
Sora's face turned suddendly red. It hadn't been _one _kiss… Roxas missed it.  
"Roxas and Sora! Pay attention!" The teacher yelled at them.  
But when the teacher looked away, Roxas turned to Sora.  
"You're together now?"  
Sora nodded, slightly smiling.  
"So, are you ready for the next step?"  
"What next step?" Sora asked confused.  
"Well, propose her?"  
Sora's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"  
"You know, like you're going to marry her?"  
"We're _just _hooked up, Roxas! If I'm going to ask her now, she'll refuse me! Definitely! I won't let it happen that way!"  
"So you're going to ask her?"  
Sora turned away. "Maybe"  
"Or share the paopufruit?"  
Sora threw his etui at his brother. "May I plan my own life please?"  
_

My eyes narrowed. "I've heard that before…"  
Sora nodded and laid his finger on my lips. "I tried to tune the rest out a while, but I was thinking about it a lot"  
My eyes widened and he grinned. "It's nothing bad, I promise you… but it's a little embarrassing for me, because I've never _ever _thought about it before"  
He pressed his lips onto mine and tucked my head under his chin, while he continued his flashback…

_Roxas laughed. "Don't worry, you can"  
Sora frowned.  
Roxas became serious. "So you _want _to propose her?"  
Sora twiddled with his fingers. "Actually, what am I waiting for?"  
Roxas' eyes widened. "What?! Y-you-… I-I was only joking!"  
Sora looked up, suddendly fierce. "But I'm not"  
Roxas' jaw dropped.  
Sora sighed. "I don't know what I'm thinking… I know I'll love her forever… but I can't ask her the same, right?"  
Roxas pulled one eyebrow up. "Why not?"  
Sora rolled with his eyes. "If she meets someone she loves more than me, I'll have to let her go"  
Roxas snorted. "She won't"  
Sora's eyes narrowed. "How come you're so sure?"  
Roxas snorted again. "Come on! She loves you from the first second she saw you! Xion pointed many 'cool' boys and she didn't even _look _at them, Sora! She won't even think about leaving you!"  
Sora turned sad. "However… It's like if I'm going to propose her… or a step closer… sharing the paopufruit… it's like she'll be officially mine…. I know it's possessive… but I-I don't want her to leave me… I-I… oh never mind…"  
Roxas shook his head. "Sora, it's isn't possessive… well, it is in some ways, but it's sweet… you know how they call it?"  
Sora held his head to the left. "How?"  
"Love you idiot"  
Sora threw his book at Roxas this time. "No, that's the first time someone told me"  
They laughed. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Roxas finally asked.  
Sora shrugged. "I'll wait…"  
Roxas pulled an eyebrow up.  
Sora sighed. "Fine, and I'll think about it"  
Roxas chuckled. "Well, when I'm allowed to come to the wedding, I'll hear it"  
Sora grimaced and looked for something to throw at him. "Stupid know-it-all"  
Roxas was serious for the last time. "Sora, if you really love her, you'll have to decide whether you want her forever with you or not"  
_

Sora's eyes were closed and he sighed. "It's not that easy…"  
I chuckled. "You are hiding your choice whether you're going to marry me or not"  
He was surprised. He quickly recovered and smiled. "Kind of"  
Suddendly he made a face. "You screwed my whole plan up! Do I have to kneel?"  
I laughed. "Yes, you still have to"  
He grinned. "I'm not going to propose you _now…_ I'll still try to surprise you somehow…"  
He became serious. "But, _if _I ask you… will you… won't you refuse me?"  
I pulled back a bit. "Sora… did you _really… really _think I was _ever _going to _refuse _you?!"  
Sora held his head slightly to the left. "Well?"  
"I won't"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise" I told him. Jessie interrupted us again. "Mommy will be waiting" She said happily.  
Sora laughed and pressed his lips onto mine. I kissed him back and Sora's hands pulled me closer again. He tried to keep control, but he was losing it slightly. I slightly pulled away to help him. But his breathing was steady and his eyes sparked. "I love you" I whispered.

Suddendly I got an idea. I wanted to know what happened in Sora's head when it became blank before our first kiss.  
I hugged him tightly and listened to his voice in my head. He wrapped his arms around me and stroke my hair.  
_I love you so much…  
_His feelings flew through his thoughts and I hugged him more tightly.

Jessie was hungry and we were too. We walked downstairs and we went to the kitchen.  
My mum hugged Jessie. "Hello sweetie" Jessie giggled. "Hello grandma"  
My mum was making soup, tomato soup. Sora's stomach started to rumble. Sora rubbed over his abdomen. "Ugh… last time when I was so hungry, I almost ate Roxas"  
I laughed. "I'll take care I won't get eaten by you"  
"Really?" Sora asked me, while he stood up.  
I shove my chair suddendly away. "You don't have the guts, sir"  
My mother watched us with a wide grin. She was real happy me and Sora were hooked up. She stroke Jessie over her hair, who was also watching us, with big eyes.  
Sora was suddendly behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Got you" he whispered in my ear. He kissed the back of my neck. I tried to wring myself out, but I was locked in his arms.  
"Don't _you _have the guts to walk away before I can eat you" He chuckled.  
I laughed. "Mercy, mercy, I will do everything you want"  
Sora's grin became wider against my hair. "I'll remind you about that, honey"  
"Soup is ready" My mum interrupted us.  
"Just in time, I was about to eat someone" Sora laughed.

After the soup, we went upstairs. Sora yawned. "Well, believe it or not, I had to wait 'til you were asleep with thinking about it, that's why I'm such so tired all the time"  
I held my head slightly to the left. "Why don't you take a bath after Jessie?"  
He thought about that for a second. "That'll do nicely, I think"  
I laughed and kissed him. "Love you"

I put Jessie in bath and watched her play with the water.  
She saw me looking and she turned to me. She laid her wet hands around my face. "Mommy to look worried"  
I smiled and brushed her cheek with one finger. "Mommy isn't worried, honey"  
She held her head to the left. "Mommy is worried about Daddy"  
I stroke her hair. I took a bit of soap and blew a bubble of it. Jessie laughed and tried to catch it.  
When she was tired, I dragged her out of the bath.

I laid her in bed. "Bye honey" She sighed and kissed me. "Mommy is real sweet… Daddy really loves mommy" she said, while curling up in a tight ball. I stroke her hair and laid down in bed.  
Sora was in bath and I was so tired I didn't hear him come back.  
The only thing I knew was that suddendly his arms were around me and were pulling me closer.  
"I love you" He whispered in my ear. I curled up against him and fell asleep.

**(Author's note:**

**Jay, this is chapter fourteen already :D  
Tomorrow starts school again and writing will go real slowly…**

**IPityYou: I'm glad you like Jessie!  
Well… Kairi didn't stalk Sora… she kind of… stalked him xD  
Yeah! Jesse McCartney kind of fit them too, on a very, **_**very **_**strange way… ;D**

**IPityYou (again xD) : Thanks for calling my story 'a good book' xD  
Yeah, I told my parents this story was for English class, but they say I must leave it to the holiday O.o No way!  
The first one who noticed there is something with Jessie xD  
Yeah, Jessie loves poems and repeats them. But she knows on a very strange way when to use the phrases…  
And she learns more and more words… She'll become a part of the story…. In a very strange way too… At first, the plan was to bring her back after the project, but Jessie was just too important to Sora and Kairi… so I couldn't just dump her… that would be terrible from me… I have already broken RoxasXXion…. :$  
**

**Songs I listened while writing:**

- Bloody Valentine  
Good Charlotte  
-Skin  
Breaking Benjamin  
-Until the day I die  
Story of the Year  
-Listen to your heart (slow)  
DHT  
-Viva la vida  
Coldplay

**That was it people xD**

**Oh no, wait, I have to tell you what will happen in the next chapter! ;D**

Next chapter:  
Chapter Fifteen will be called Dating.  
Like the title says already, everyone will be dating and Sora and Kairi will have their second date together. But this time, Jessie will stay home and they will go together with Demyx and Xion and Hayner and Olette. Roxas and Naminé will go with them too.  
They're going to the beach, so it will be a sunny chapter xD)


	15. Dating

Dating

I woke up against Sora's chest, like every morning. The sun was shining brightly and I felt the urge to go the beach. It would be crowded today, but it would be a nice day to be there.  
Sora was asleep and he murmured some things. I remembered that Jessie says he talked in his sleep.  
I listened and caught some things, but not everything.  
I shut my eyes and tried to catch his dream, but he wasn't really dreaming. Just a stream flashbacks.  
I decided to gave him some privacy and tried to tune him out. That was the same as trying to tune yourself out and I found it real hard. It was the same as trying to break your own leg. Hurtful, but possible. When I finally tuned Sora out, I missed his voice in my head and I stopped my concentration. Sora's voice was low and attractive as always in my head again.  
I sighed and tried to fall asleep again, but Sora's eyes shot open en stared into mine.  
He yawned and stretched himself. I smiled. "Good morning"  
Sora shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. Then he opened his eyes again and he grinned. "Good morning"

I jumped out of bed to wake Jessie up. Jessie looked at me with dull eyes.  
"Grandpa is going to read" I whispered. Jessie's eyes began to spark. "Going to grandpa?"  
I nodded. She frowned. "But grandma alone now" I shook my head. "No, grandma is going to write"  
"To write?" she repeated.  
I smiled. "That's right"  
She held her head to the left. "Where Daddy?"  
I picked Jessie up and dragged her downstairs. Sora was on the couch, watching the news. He usually never did that, but because we both wanted to go to the beach. It would be a real sunny day today.  
I put Jessie on Sora's lap and I ran upstairs to clothe myself.  
After a while, Sora came also upstairs and yawned again. He began to pack his stuff and I began to check Jessie's clothes. "Sora, you know, that girl grows real fast… I think we need to buy some clothes sooner or later…"  
Sora looked up, while dumping some of his clothes into his backpack. "Yeah… but I don't have any knowledge about it… You?"  
I rolled playfully with my eyes. "Yes, of course! I've got like three kids, so of course I know how to buy that stuff"  
He laughed and walked closer. He pressed his lips against mine and there was suddendly a burn through my body. My breathing stopped for a moment and my hands shot in his hair and pulled him as close as I could. His hands grabbed my waist and he pulled me closer.  
His tongue danced with mine and I couldn't remember who I was again.  
I felt him try to pull away, but I pulled him closer and closer. He wanted to regain his control, but I wanted him so badly now. He panted and pushed me against the wall. He unzipped his sweater and dropped it on the floor. His hands slid under my T-shirt and cupped under my breasts, while he pressed his body as close as he could. I grabbed his belt and pulled him closer to me. He pulled his head a bit away. But I still couldn't let him go, and pulled him toward me again. Our rhythm became faster and I wasn't able to think anymore. Then Sora succeed in pulling away. He panted and his eyes were closed. When his breathing was steady again, he smiled at me. I still didn't let him go and rested my head against his shoulder. "And then you're scared I'll refuse you" I murmured against his shoulder. He tucked my head under his chin. "Yeah, I am… because… you love me now… but will you still love me over a few years?"  
I sighed and looked at him. "Now, be a nice guy and behave yourself" He chuckled and I kissed him.

We went to Sora's house and his father was standing in the doorway. Jessie ran at him and hugged him. "To read! Grandpa will read!"  
Sora's dad looked at us and he smiled. "You guys looked all set to go"  
Sora chuckled. "We're going already" He bowed toward Jessie and kissed her on her cheek. "Bye baby… enjoy reading with grandpa"  
She giggled and I hugged her. "Bye Jessie! Take care!" She giggled again. "Take care mommy"  
I smiled and stroke her head. We waved and walked to the beach. The sun was already hot and I needed to swim, or I would burn.

We came by the beach and it _was _crowded. Sora groaned. "You've got such original ideas, Kai… look at this mess…"  
I smiled and closed my eyes. I focussed on Olette's thoughts, or Naminé's. They were my best friends, and their voices were always pretty loud when I focussed. "Kai? What's up?" Sora sounded worried. I looked up, and kissed him lightly. "I can cover my ass for one moment, so relax"  
He smiled and hugged me. "So, what are we going to do?" I laughed. "Sora, what did you think I was doing? I was looking for familiar voices, and the whole gang is over there" I pointed it with my finger.  
His eyes widened and he chuckled. "Yeah, your…-" I pressed my lips onto his to silence him. "Shhht… it wasn't the meaning that everyone knows"  
He laughed again and we went to the gang, who sat down on the sand, talking and laughing.  
Only Xion wasn't there. I knew where she was. She had locked herself up in the toilets, because she still didn't want to face Roxas. She still loved him somewhere…  
However, she was better off now. She and Demyx were dating and her love for Demyx was coming back.  
I was surprised, because Hayner and Olette were hooked up too. Axel and Larxene were also together. Roxas and Naminé were together and Sora and me then. That meant everyone got hooked up.  
I grinned and whispered my conclusions in Sora's ear. His eyes widened and he sat down next to Hayner. Hayner's arm was wrapped around Olette and her head rested on his shoulder. I sat beside Sora and pulled my shirt off. Sora tried not to look at me, but he failed. "What are you doi- oh"  
I wrung myself out of my jeans and I kissed him. "I'll be back, I'm going to swim"

When I jumped into the water, I felt my whole body cool off. That was something I really needed now.  
I suddendly heard Xion's soft voice beside me. "Kairi?"  
I turned. "Yeah?"  
She inhaled deeply. "Can I talk to you?"  
I held my head to the left. "Yeah?"  
She looked sad. "Kai… I don't know what to do…"  
I walked closer and wrapped my arm around her. "What's wrong?"  
"I-I still love Roxas… and I'm so jealous and I don't want to leave Demyx and it's all so confusing… I still can't believe Roxas just _left_ me and _kissed _with that slut while I was watching!"  
My voice was soft and gently without trying to make it that way. "Why don't you talk it out with him?"  
She sighed. "I'm not strong enough…"  
I shook my head. "I can be with you if you prefer it…"  
She looked up immediately. "Oh, would you do that for me? It would be so great if you were there to help me!"  
My eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to do the talking… only stand with you and give you a hand if you're going to crash"  
She glanced into Roxas direction. "However I still love him… I-I'm also in love with Demyx, but… what now?"  
I held my head to the left. "You're loving him every day a bit more… so it will only turn out a few days before your heart is his"  
She sighed again. "I think you're right"

When I came back, still wet from the swimming, I rested my head against Sora's shoulder.  
He listened to Hayner and he laughed with him.  
When I sat beside him, he wrapped his arm around me.  
"So, tell me, how did you guys end up together?"  
Hayner shrugged. "Just took your advice, Kairi"  
I frowned. "Really? It was to take you back on not respecting Sora"  
He laughed. "Oh, I know… but I actually asked Olette yesterday"  
Olette blushed. "Yeah, and I made up my mind when I saw you guys being so happy"  
Sora chuckled. "How did he ask it"  
Olette laughed. "I went almost inside, when Hayner turned and suddendly yelled at me: Olette, please be my girlfriend!"  
Sora pulled one eyebrow up. "Wow… that's kind of scary…"  
Hayner shrugged. "Y-Yeah… I was like, done with our 'friends/lovers' relationship. I wanted to be with her… but not as friends"  
Olette chuckled. "You didn't have to _yell _at me"  
I grinned. "Maybe he needed to do that to satisfy himself"  
Hayner smiled. "You always guess things right… how do you do that?"  
I shrugged and I felt Sora smirk against my hair. "Sure… _guess _things? Make a '_knowing things'_ of it, bro" He whispered against my hair. I turned to face him. "Being sarcastic, huh?"  
He chuckled and leaned in. He pressed his lips gently onto mine. "Yeah, need something to hang onto, right"  
I grinned and kissed him back. "Don't ever change"  
He smiled against my lips. "Promised"

It was real hot and the sun burned through my skin. I groaned. "Aah! I _need _to cool off!"  
Sora leaned his head backwards. "It's way too hot…"  
Olette sighed. "If I don't go out the sun, I'll burn"  
Hayner laid on his stomach. "I _am _cooking folks!"  
Roxas panted and waved himself with his magazine. "I feel like a sausage"  
Naminé brushed the sweat of her forehead. "Sheesh… this isn't normal anymore…"  
Xion didn't say anything, she was looking straight forward, but she was burned on a few places, where her skin was dark red.  
Demyx tried to cool himself off with his bottle with water. "Augh… this hurts"  
I suddendly jumped up. "I'm going to swim!"  
Everyone stood up as well, and we jumped into the water.

I swam real far, and I suddendly felt the urge to stop. I hold up and tried to reach the sand with my toes. I couldn't reach it. I looked behind me and I saw that everyone was real far behind. I sighed and swam back.  
When I was with everybody else, I suddendly couldn't find Sora anywhere. I tried to catch his mind, but he focussed on his breathing.  
Suddendly I felt his warm arms around me and he pressed me against his body, while he whispered in my ear: "Surprised you, didn't I?"  
I rested my head against his shoulder. "Hmhm… yeah, you did"  
He turned me in his arms and I wrapped my arms around him. He frowned. "Is there just no way to surprise you?"  
I smiled. "I can read your mind, Sora… if you're that focussed on your breathing… you're up to something"  
He sighed. "Damn"  
I chuckled and kissed him. "Don't curse… it makes you sound real evil, you know"  
He grinned. "Anytime"

When we were cooled off, we went to the almost empty beach again.  
We laid ourselves down on the hot sand and warmed up before we would go home.  
I laid on top of Sora and rested my head on his chest. Before I knew, I fell asleep…

I woke up, with the wind blowing on my back and Sora's hand stroking my hair. I opened my eyes and he looked back, his eyes light blue and sparkling. It was like staring into the sky.  
"Good evening" He chuckled. "You were just gone for a few hours"  
I sat up a bit and saw we were the only ones left on the beach.  
"Where's everybody?" I asked, while reading the answer in his mind.  
"Hey Kai," He started.  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
"Do you read minds like reading a book? Or do you hear the voices, like Edward Cullen does?"  
I chuckled. "Hear them"  
He nodded to himself. "So you can see things through my eyes too?"  
I frowned. "No…"  
He looked surprised. "Oh, that's great!"  
I pulled an eyebrow up. "Why?"  
He chuckled. "You don't want to know why"  
I tried to read his mind, but he concentrated on his breathing again. "Stupid Know-it-all" I grumbled.  
He smiled and kissed me.

When we came home, Jessie ran toward us. "Mommy, Daddy! Life goes on!"  
Sora laughed. "Read new poems?"  
Jessie smiled at him. "Daddy is like air for mommy"  
I grinned and hugged Jessie. "Had a nice day?"  
Jessie nodded happily. "A nice day! Jessie loves poems! Jessie loves Mommy! Jessie loves Daddy! Jessie loves Grandpa! Jessie Loves Grandma! Jessie loves sun!"  
Sora chuckled. "Yeah, right… the sun!"  
Jessie giggled. "No, no Roxas… it's about THA KEY!"  
**(A/N: private joke xD it comes from some genius named SoraXMe4ever! I'll put the link in the author note beneath the chapter ;D )  
**

We walked upstairs and I stood on Sora's balcony, watching the sun sank beneath the horizon.  
I sighed and saw a perfect day end, to make place for another…

**(Author's note:**

**Songs used for this chapter:  
- Clocks  
Coldplay  
- My bloody valentine  
Good Charlotte  
-Rude boy  
Rihanna  
- In my head  
Jason Derülo  
- Dearly Beloved  
Kingdom Hearts**

**Like a lot of songs again xD  
Yeah, I know…  
My answers to comments:  
**

**-IPityYou: Ah, well, there's nothing **_**wrong **_**with Jessie, she's just… being… Jessie xD  
It rains for four days? O.o wow, that's quite a lot… even **_**here **_**is it dry for almost a week :D  
It's so f*** cold here *is freezing while she writes this xD*  
Thanks for your support! Without your reviews, I wouldn't make my twenty-five chapters!  
….. oops… that was a secret =P xD**

**-hideki411: Thanks! :D Jessie wasn't a real character first, but I fell in love with her and added her xD  
Glad you like her!  
Thank you too for your support! Without knowing you'll react, I wouldn't post anything ;)**

**Information for the next chapter:  
Chapter sixteen will be called: Clock tower**

**Well, everybody could tell our favorite place to hang out is the clock tower xD  
Sora and Kairi's second date alone with Jessie.**

Some poem I made and wanted to share:  
_**My sky was blue  
Blue with many stars  
And we sat on the edge  
Of our clock tower  
Having sea salt ice-cream  
And wishing upon a star  
It was perfect  
And it'll be  
More than anything  
Because my heaven's build  
On you, all you  
And I  
I'm waiting  
Watching the sunset  
And when you arrive  
You'll be always late  
And I'll be early  
We'll keep whipping around  
With our oversized keys  
And it's perfect  
And if you ever feel  
We're growing apart  
Just go back to the start with me  
At the world that never was**_

**Thanks to Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days! Great game xD )**_**  
**_**  
**


	16. Clock Tower

Clock tower

**(A/N: Thanks for all the nice comments! I dedicate this to my **_**real **_**Sora… I really want to go to some clock tower for real with him… or with FunkyLyanneXx of course ;) ANYWAYS! Let's start the story!)**

Like it seemed to be routine, Sora wasn't while I woke up against his chest.  
I held my eyes shut and thought about the past days.  
What was what made us come together so fast?  
I couldn't imagine any destiny what would like some freaking mind-reader and a gorgeous boy together.  
I listened to his steady breathing in my ear and wondered what brought us together.  
Sora's arms tightened around me. I held my eyes shut while I listened to the door, that opened.  
"Sora?" Roxas. _God… they are _really _in love… Freak… why does he love people so dramatic?  
_"Yeah?" Sora whispered back. _What does he want from me? It's way too early…  
_"I wondered if you were going out today? Naminé and I will hit the beach, so do you come along?"  
Sora thought about it for a second. "No, I won't… I'm sorry, but I'm going with Kairi today"  
I bit back my smile and waited 'til Roxas was back with Naminé.  
Then I opened my eyes, to immediately look in Sora's blue eyes.

"Where are we going?" I asked him while stretching my body.  
He shrugged. "Wherever you want"  
I smiled at him. "I don't know where to go, so it's all your choice"  
He thought about that for a moment and I quickly added: "Surprise me"  
Sora frowned. "I'll try to do that, but don't blame me when I can't hide it from you, okay?"  
I kissed him lightly. "Do you really think I'm that evil?"  
He chuckled. "No, of course not! You're not that scary"  
I sighed. "Sadly, no"

We dragged Jessie out of her bed and we clothed ourselves and her.  
Jessie did seem a little tired, but fine.  
We went out the door. Jessie walked before us, trying to catch a butterfly. I walked close beside Sora, and felt his arm wrap around me. "Sweet huh?"  
I sighed and sank more into his arm. "Yeah… she kind of reminds me of my younger days…"  
Sora chuckled. "She has brown eyes, you've blue ones"  
He saw my eyes before his and I laughed. "Thanks for thinking I've got the most beautiful eyes in the world"  
He blushed, but smiled. "But it's true"  
I leaned in and kissed him gently. "Don't worry… I'm trying to find a way to tune you out"  
His eyes widened. "Really?"  
I smiled at him and he thought about it the whole way, 'til we were at a dead end.

"Um, Sora, the way stops here…" I told him.  
He chuckled and dragged Jessie and walked inside some kind of store. It was deserted. I looked everywhere, nervously… Something felt weird about this place…  
We walked on many stairs and finally we were at a door.  
Sora smiled. "You go first… don't fall off, because I won't be able to catch you, however I will jump after you straight away-" he ruffled his hand through my hair "and please don't scream, because I might fall off then" He laughed when he heard me swallow. "Oh, come on, I won't let anything bad happen to you"  
I swallowed again. "Promised" he promised.  
I closed my eyes and pulled the door open. I felt the wind blow through my hair and Sora's arms around me. I didn't want to step forward, afraid of falling off whatever I was standing on.  
Then I opened my eyes and inhaled deeply. I was on the clock tower.

I've always seen it, but never been close to it, so I didn't notice Sora was leading us here.  
The view was amazing, and almost took my breath away.  
I looked down and saw Twilight Town shine beneath me.  
"Oh… it's… " I was speechless. Sora chuckled. "I knew you would like this"  
He sat down with Jessie on his lap and I nestled myself beside him. "Sora… I love you"  
He chuckled again. "Was _that _all what it took to make you love me? Drag you to the clock tower and I could marry you?"  
I hit him playfully on his arm. "Very funny, Sora"  
He wrapped his arm around me, his other kept Jessie on his lap.

"So, when did you actually know that you could read minds?" Sora asked me.  
Basic question, basic answer. For me, anyway.  
"Since I was eight or something. I don't know. I suddendly heard many voices in my head, causing me gigantic headaches. I could hear the difference between spoken and unspoken versions… unspoken versions are softer… or someone must be real evil or something. But well, after a while I knew how to tune them out… "  
He must heard the sadness in my voice while I spoke. I didn't want to tell the whole story at first, but his mind was burning from curiosity… and the basic disappeared.  
"Well… it's not something I ever told someone, so if I sound weird-"  
He easily cut me off. "Don't even think about you being weird! You can't be weird… because, guess what?"  
I looked surprised up at him. "Guess what?"  
He leaned in and kissed me passionately. I felt my breath sped up as he deepened the kiss more.  
My hands shot in his hair like they always did and pulled him close toward me. Jessie wrung herself out of Sora and played on behind the little wall.  
Sora's other hand pulled me closer to him now. His tongue danced with mine and time didn't exist anymore. Sora pas pulling me closer every second and I broke away, gasping for air.  
"Because you're mine now" he said with a low, husky voice.  
I kissed him once before I went on. "Okay… I'll try"

I inhaled deeply before I started. "So... when I figured out how to tune out people… I also discovered how the people thought… That was a hard one to find out when you're just nine…"  
I swallowed and looked away. "You know your mind is actually great to escape in?"  
He held his head to the left. "Why?"  
I smiled weakly. "Not because you definitely love me, but because you think nice of people"  
He smiled back and I went on.  
"So, when I knew that people aren't nice, I was alone. I never trusted somebody and I really hated it to be with humans. My mother was different, of course. She was real nice, but I also found out she wasn't a real parent for me. I was okay with it… she was nicer than anybody else, so… But my father was nice too… and he was a parent. He was real protecting and he loved me with everything he got…  
Then I was ten… I met Xion… she changed my life. I liked her, because she didn't want to hurt anyone, so I liked her. She liked me too and we became friends. It was an easy friendship, because we never said too much. When I was eleven, and went to high school… she met Demyx. Love at first sight, but I also saw that Xion didn't believe in that… she wanted to look around some more.  
I was really depressed. How could I ever _love _someone when I didn't _trust _anyone? It was really a hard time… and then… I became twelve"  
I stopped and enjoyed the view for a moments, letting everything sink into Sora. He suddendly made a noise. "Then your father left with no appearant reasons… Wait a sec! You could read his mind! You _know _why he left!"  
I sighed. "Yeah… I know why he left…"  
We remained silent for a few minutes, when I finally found the courage to go on.

"I told you my father kept his secrets, right?" I said, turning to Sora again.  
He nodded. "Yeah… but you also said that was the reason why it was so _suddendly _when he left. But if you could read his mind…"  
"I could read his mind, but my dad was more skilled than you in hiding his secrets… My dad knew what was wrong with me. And I only made five mistakes in years! So he practiced to not let me have any grip on his thoughts. He always hide his real feelings for me. But suddendly, he didn't anymore. That was when I was twelve. It was horrible… when you _hear _your father making plans to leave you and your mother… I remembered that I begged him not to go, but he just hugged me. "You know I have to" he said. Yeah, I knew. He hid his feelings like forever. Now it flew around me and I was just twelve! I couldn't make sense of it… that he really was so stressed. I didn't knew his work attacked him… I didn't knew that his mother, my grandmother introduced him to her new neighbor… I didn't knew my father fell in love with her… as true love…  
He packed his stuff, kissed my mum for the last time, hugged me and left"

We were quiet again and suddendly I felt Sora's steady breathing in my ear. "Kai, whatever happens… I won't leave you… never"  
I sighed and turned to him. His eyes sparked like mad and he held his head to the left. "Promised"  
I suddendly felt an ache in my heart. "You promise me too much… you promise me way too much"  
My eyes started to water and I looked at the view again, trying to bit back every tear.  
Sora's arms pulled me closer into his lap. "Kairi, I don't break promises"  
A sigh escaped my lips. "I know… but Sora…" I turned back at him, his eyes still filled with the sparks.  
"Sora, what if there happens something that make you break all your promises? My father promised my mother a lot too… but when he found his 'true love'… all those fell apart…. You must have promised Naminé a lot too…"  
I turned away, trying to avoid his sparking eyes.  
His mind was focussed on my breathing… not his this time….  
Suddendly Sora's finger turned my face at him. His eyes still sparked like the sparks wanted to come out and he leaned in. He kissed me soft and gently. "Kairi, for once and for all…-"  
He broke off his sentence to kiss me again. "You _are _my true love"  
I winced when he let go of me, but he only sat up a bit, so his back rested against the building and he let me sink more in his body. I did and rested my head against his chest. "Sora, I –"  
He silenced me by putting a finger on my lips. "I only promised Naminé three things"  
I held my head slightly to the left. "Which were they?"  
He sighed and looked away. "They meant nothing… they're so… childish… in comparing with these ones I made to you…"  
I waited 'til he named them in his thoughts.  
_Number one: I'll love you as long as you love me…. Bad one, as soon as she fell for Roxas, I had to break it…  
Number two: We'll be together on school…. Serious, she began about it and I just promised it….  
Anyhow, number three was: I won't leave you until you say so  
_He stared off in distance. He looked back in my eyes, his eyes dull 'til they met mine.  
"I broke number two first. She was all the time with Roxas, so I broke it by accident. Then she told me she loved Roxas, and not me anymore. Then she said: "Please leave me, Sora"…"  
I winced. "That's harsh"  
Sora grinned at me. "You think so?"  
He pulled me toward him to kiss me again. It was like he put all his love in it, and it was so passionate that I had to pull away. I felt my eyes spark too now. "I want to make you a few promises too"  
He chuckled. "Don't make them that childish as Naminé's, please"  
I smiled and started. "I promise you I will always love you. As long as there is breath inside me, I'll love you"  
Sora smiled widely and he pulled me closer. "Hmm… sounds good"  
"I'll promise you I'll never let you go… even when you find somebody else, I'll fight for my place in your heart"  
Sora ruffled my hair. "I told you already I'm not going to find somebody else"  
I kissed the back of his neck. "Don't worry… I won't give you time to _look _for somebody else"  
"And I'll promise you I won't leave you… never"  
Sora pushed me closer to him. "That's also very good, because I won't leave you too" He pressed his lips onto mine and his tongue danced with mine. I pulled him closer and his hands were under my shirt, holding me tightly. It was like my whole body yearned for Sora. He gasped for air and he panted. He sucked air in and out. I rested my head against his shoulder, feeling his heartbeat even there. As soon he regained control of himself he laid his head on top of mine. "Go on with your story… I hadn't showed up, so"  
I laughed. "No, but you are the most important part in my life, so I think I'll go until a few days ago…"

"With my father left, more things left. I wouldn't talk to anyone. I heard them and that was enough. Xion just saw me grow farther from the humans and she introduced me to Demyx. I knew him already, but he didn't know me. It didn't help. I only became more and more depressive. I told myself crying was forbid and I lived on. Life didn't matter to me"  
Sora's eyes narrowed. "Wait a sec… you just kept being depressive… until Roxas showed up?"  
I smiled weakly. "No, not Roxas…"  
He was really curious now.  
"Well… when I became fourteen, things changed. Xion had set her charms on Roxas and I was curious. What had her change her look on things? I saw Roxas and I wasn't interested at first. He had a relation with a girl… didn't knew who she was… now I know it was Naminé, but fine. Then I saw that his mind worked different. Like he wasn't complete… real weird… like something drawn me toward him… and then I saw you through his mind…"  
I sank more into Sora and we watched the sunset.  
"Well, I can only say a whole new world opened. I loved you from the first second I saw you… I became older and I loved you more and more… however you never saw me before… and I never heard you…. Only your voice in Roxas thoughts. Because when we were sixteen, Roxas became interested in Xion too… just interested. Well, since we're eighteen, things changed a lot…"  
He sighed. "Eight… wow… ten years…."  
I smiled. "Shall I try to tune you out again?"  
He chuckled. "Yeah, go ahead"  
I closed my eyes and tried to tune Sora's beloved voice out. It was like stopping breathing, but I tried and shove Sora's voice to the silence. I frowned, because I could hear his worry and wonder and I tried so hard. Then there was a complete silence in my head. It was like I couldn't breathe… like I was alone in the desert and hadn't drank anything for five years.  
"Ah…" I moaned, letting Sora's voice back in my head. "That was hard"  
Sora's arms tightened around me. "Don't try it again if it hurts that much"  
I smiled and kissed him. Suddendly his hands shot up and hold my face close to his.  
"Kairi… I love you" He murmured against my lips. My hands shot in his hair and pulled him closer. He smiled and kissed me.  
Jessie was fallen asleep and we enjoyed the sunset together.  
The clock tower… it would be our new hangout…. Forever.

**(Author's note:  
Oh, I'm so sorry! Forget to send you the link from YouTube… about THA KEY xD  
Here it is:  
.com/watch?v=22tNEt2k6ek&feature=channel  
No more private jokes xD it's stupid**

**Songs, just one:  
Until The Day I Die – Story of the Year**

**IPityYou: I made you smile? That's a good thing xD  
I liked writing this chapter… don't know why… I even dreamt about it… *snaps back to reality*  
Suuuuree…. **

**Want to share one thing with you guys:**

**If you don't shut up, you all get 'F' and you have to go to my other school of doom….  
*Naminé:* And that is?  
Watching Fred all day on YouTube!  
DUN DUN DUUUUN!  
.com/watch?v=VFE_h-hQAFk&feature=channel**

**Mwa, love you all**

**Xxxxxx**

**xXPrincessMXx**


	17. Perfection

Perfection

Jessie cried for the whole night. She spilled all the tears she could make in that night. I would never forget it. Sora wouldn't either. I pulled Jessie close to me and whispered soft words to her, but nothing worked.  
"Kairi, this is not going to work!" Sora yelled, trying to say things louder than Jessie.  
"I know! But what are we going to do then?" I yelled back. Sora shrugged and became desperate. "Dear God! I never knew a child could make such a noise!" he groaned.  
I heard his voice in my head, but I saw his lips moving, but Jessie's screaming in my ear made so mad I couldn't hear anything else.  
Sora fell back onto the bed and pulled a pillow over his head. "Ah… this hurts!" He murmured.  
Jessie's face was all red from the crying and the screaming. I gritted my teeth. I pulled her closer and began to open the door. Sora didn't hear it, but he heard Jessie's screaming move further away from him.  
_Where are you going?_  
"To do something illegal!" I yelled at him.  
He frowned. _I couldn't hear you! Yell harder!  
_I rolled with my eyes. "TO DO SOMETHING ILLEGAL!" I yelled five octaves harder.  
His eyes widened. "What?!" He jumped up and followed me downstairs.  
I put Jessie softly in Sora's arms. He flinched when Jessie screamed louder.  
"Kai, honey, what the _heck_ are you going to do?"  
I didn't reply, but pulled out milk and searched for the rum.  
When I finally found it, I put a little bit rum in the milk and shook it a bit. Then I took Jessie and gave her the milk with rum. When she was finished, she kept crying for a few minutes, but then, her eyes closed, and she was silent…  
Sora and I walked quietly upstairs and we laid Jessie in her improvised bed.  
I fell down onto bed too, sighing with relief it was finally quiet. Sora laid down next to me, with a frown on his face. I looked at him and my eyes narrowed. "Do you like the noise better?" I whispered sarcastically. He chuckled softly. "No, it isn't like that… I-I… it's…." Jessie made a little sound and Sora almost fell off the bed.  
_I'll explain later, I promise, but not now… Jessie will freak out  
_I smiled at him. "Fine" I replied with a yawn.

When we woke up, Jessie was still asleep.  
_Is she drunk now?_ Sora thought with laughter.  
I raised a brow. "Yeah, I'm very good in making innocent, little babies drunk, thanks" I snorted playfully and began to walk away from Sora. I felt Sora's arms wrap around my waist and I turned. "Can I do something for you?" I asked him as cool as I could, still toying a bit with him. He bit back his laughter, so he wouldn't wake Jessie up.  
He answered with a shaky voice, I could hear the laughter in it, however he hid it very well. "Yeah, you can. What do you think you'll make me some breakfast?"  
I gasped. "You son of a-" He laughed and covered his mouth with his free hand. When he recovered, he intertwined our hands and we walked silently downstairs. When we got down, Jessie began to start crying again. Sora groaned with disbelief. "The drunk baby wants some more"  
I ran upstairs and I held Jessie in my arms. "Jessie, what's wrong, honey?"  
She sobbed against my chest and didn't answer. Her thoughts were so… sad…  
I thought I was going to break and felt my legs starting to shake.  
Concentrate! Concentrate! Get away from the sad thoughts! I couldn't… it was like her thoughts sucked me deeper into them. I groaned and tried to pull myself away from her thoughts.  
Sora was in the room too. He took Jessie over from me and I held myself up on the bed. I still couldn't pull away from her thoughts. Sora's voice yelled in my head, but I couldn't hear it. Jessie's thoughts were absorbing me and it was terrifying to experience.  
"Hrgng" I gritted my teeth and I wished I could pull away. Sora gritted his teeth as well, frustrated.  
I shut my eyes and I concentrated. Come on! I wasn't a first-timer with this kind of things! I could handle this, right? I tuned everything out. Everything. Even Sora.  
The world was black without my personal colours. My whole mind yearned for Sora's low, warm voice. I slowly let his voice slip back into my head. I sighed with relief and heard the screaming again. I opened my eyes and took Jessie back, carefully avoiding her thoughts screaming behind my barricade.

Roxas came into the room, covering his ears with his hands. "Good Christ! What's wrong with the kid?"  
Naminé stood behind him. "What did you guys do with her?"  
Sora crossed his arms. "We did nothing with her! We have just no idea what's wrong with her"  
Roxas grinned. "Good luck!" He was about to turn and walk away, but Naminé caught him at his shirt. "You're going to get your dad. I don't think Sora and Kairi are able to do this on their own"  
_I still love Sora… somewhere… it was real stupid to walk away like that… he's still real… hot… even when he is desperate… but Roxas is still way better…  
_I gritted my teeth and tuned her out. It was still hard to live with Naminé while she didn't knew if she wanted Sora or Roxas…  
Sora heard my teeth grit together and his eyes narrowed. "I'm sure we can ha-"  
But Roxas ran already downstairs. We heard him grasp the telephone and yell into it: "DAD! COME HOME! WE'VE GOT A FREAKING, TERRIFYING, CRYING BABY HERE!"  
Roxas ran upstairs again and he chuckled. "Big grandpa is coming"  
Sora sighed and covered his ears. Jessie screamed like her life was ending on this point and Sora's dad ran upstairs too. He took Jessie over from me and smiled at us. "Why not hang out somewhere when I try to figure out what's wrong with our little Jessie?"  
Sora and I sighed in surrender. "Fine" Sora replied.

We sat on the clock tower again and I was curled up aside of Sora.  
"What was exactly going on when I came in then?"  
I winced. "Nothing special"  
Sora ruffled through my hair. "Don't think you can fool me, Miss"  
I sighed and hit him playfully on his arm. "I can fool you whenever I want, Sir"  
Sora hugged me and tucked my head under his chin. "But what was wrong?"  
I shook my head a bit. "Jessie was … very sad… and that feeling was… absorbing me… I became one with her thoughts and couldn't escape. I had to tune anything out before I went mad…"  
Sora didn't say anything. He tried to hide something, but failed.  
"Oh yeah, you had to tell me something, remember?" I told him, while turning to face him.  
His face fell and he twiddled with his thumbs. "It's nothing special"  
I bit back my smile. "Nothing special? You promised"  
He sighed. "Damn"  
I laughed. "Come on! I won't laugh at you!"  
He raised a brow. "You're already doing"  
Quick recover and I looked up seriously at him. He smiled weakly and inhaled deeply.  
"I've got some weird thing… not like your mind-reading thing… it's more…"  
He exhaled hard. "I'm afraid to fail"

I felt my eyes widen. "_You _are afraid to _fail_?!"  
He nodded, while a blush ran to his cheeks. "It's stupid, I know, but I want to do everything perfect"  
I held my head to the left. "Sora, you _are_ perfect! Why would you do anything less than perfect?"  
He sighed. "I don't know… it's like… You know, usually, the women is weak and stuff, but now it seems like _I _am weak…"  
I frowned. "What do you mean?"  
He bowed his head. "I can't even silence a baby"  
At first, I thought he was joking, but when he was serious, I laughed. "Honey, I didn't know what to do either"  
He shook his head. "But you silenced her"  
I lifted his head with my finger, so he was forced to look me in the eyes. "I know what you think, but it's some trick I ever learned somewhere, it's not that I'm any better than you"  
His eyes sparked and he took my finger and intertwined his fingers with mine. "Don't. Ever. Say. You're. Not. Better. Than. Me"  
"It's true! You're wa-" He silenced me by putting our intertwined fingers on my lips. "No"  
I shook my head. "Sora, listen carefully…" He looked sadly back. I laid my hand on his cheek. "You're the perfection itself"  
His eyes widened. "You don't have a clear view of me, Kai, but I-" My turn to silence him.  
"No, I can read every single mind, Sora. I know how humans work. And you were different since the first time I saw you. It turned out a real hard job to figure out what made you different. Sometimes it's like I'm not even started! Sora, nobody's perfect, but you are!"  
He shook his head. "I'm not, I'm making too much mistakes to be perfect"  
I kissed him softly. "What did you think of me?"  
_That's not the same! If you think _I _am perfect, you're like… like… pure perfect  
_I snorted. "I've never heard of that, anyway"  
And there it was, his first grin since we talked about this subject. "I know, but it's not true I'm perfect. All the tests I've failed…"  
My eyes softened. "Sora… you didn't fail in life…"  
It took him a minute to figure out what it meant. Then his eyes widened and he hugged me tightly, as if I said I wanted to jump from the clock tower. "You didn't"  
I looked at the view and sighed. "Thanks, but it doesn't change my opinion about us both"  
"And that was?"  
"You're perfect and more than I deserve"  
He wanted to say something, but I laid my finger on his lips. "Shht… don't say anything, I can hear you already. One: _you _don't see _yourself _clearly. Two: You don't know how I was before I saw you. Three: Don't worry, I will not kill myself"  
He sighed with relief. "Thank God… I was afraid you were planning"  
I snorted. "Thanks. So you think I'm really a suicide freak or something?"  
He laughed and kissed me. "My suicide freak"

When we got home, Jessie laid on the couch, watching TV. She had a hard, red blush on her cheeks and her eyes were dull. When we entered the room, she stretched her arms out to me. "M-Mommy" she said weakly. "Hello baby" I whispered when I took her in my arms. She felt real hot.  
Sora's dad walked in. "She's ill, that was why she cried the whole night. The doctor thinks she'll be better very soon"  
Sora brushed her cheek with his finger. "You don't do that ever again! You scared us so much!"  
Jessie let out a small giggle. "Jessie scared mommy and daddy?"  
Roxas grumbled on the couch. "No, Jessie killed my hearing"  
Jessie laughed at that. "Roxie! Jessie wants to be with Roxie!" I laid her down next to Roxas and she curled up aside him. "Roxie – boo"  
Sora laughed. "Roxy-boo? Your new nickname?"  
Roxas made a face and wrapped his arm around Jessie. "Get lost, I'll take care of drunk Jess-boo"

Sora and I made our way upstairs.  
I walked to the bed and fell down, closing my eyes. I felt Sora staring at me and I asked him without opening my eyes: "What?"  
He didn't reply for a while, but his mind did.  
_You _really _think you're not perfect?_  
I got up and looked at him. "Perfect is a real big definition. But to me, you are everything that could be perfect"  
He sighed and sat down next to me, his body temperature warming me up immediately. "Kairi, being perfect means not failing in my eyes. How can I be perfect when I keep failing?"  
I didn't answer, but laid my head on his shoulder. "If you didn't fail something, you would be like God or something… that's scary, so be happy"  
He laughed and he laughed real hard. "Kairi, I don't know how it's possible, but even your sarcastic, evil, mean side is sexy and attractive, _that _is scary"  
I laughed along. "Don't use sexy around this time, Naminé will be listening and she's not done with deciding if she wants you or Roxas"  
His eyes narrowed. "So that was why you were not happy with her this morning"  
I shrugged, but he knew that was like a nod in this case. "Well, I don't want her, so too bad then"  
He kissed me. "Too bad for who?"  
He rolled with his eyes. "Kairi, you're sometimes so…."  
I laughed as evil as I could. "disgusting?"  
Sora laughed and kissed me again. "No, perfect"

**(Author's note:  
Sorry, sorry, and blame the damn homework!  
I didn't put anything on the internet in a while, so I'm sorry if you're mad with me now.  
**

**Sorry for my grammatical faults too!  
But two things: I'm Dutch *shame shame xD* and I'm fourteen XD**

**That was so not cool xD**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I'll answer them later! Damn the homework!  
AGAIN xD**

**I'm ill… fever ****  
ENJOY THE FREAKING CHAPTER**

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN XD**

**Xxxxxx**

**xXPrincessMXx**


	18. Fight

Fight

At first, I didn't know why I woke up. I heard someone scream in my head, a girl's voice. It was definitely not Sora and it wasn't Jessie either, so I tuned it out and I rolled over, tried to fall asleep again. Suddendly I shot up in bed. Oh no! It was Xion, on her way to Roxas' and Sora's house to confront Roxas. But there would be a lot of screaming involved, so Jessie would… definitely… wake up…  
And hell would start again…  
I gritted my teeth and heard Xion become louder in my head. She was real close now. I let Sora sleep, I hoped he would sleep through everything.  
I woke Jessie up and gave her a bottle with milk, with a bit rum mixed through it. I sure hoped it was enough to keep her asleep. Jessie's eyes shut slowly and I heard her deep, even breathing.  
Quietly I laid her back into bed and the doorbell rang. I gritted my teeth harder when I heard Roxas wake up. The doorbell kept ringing and Sora murmured something. I felt icy-cold. Why did she have to confront him now?  
Sora woke up when the doorbell rang for the last time. He yawned and stretched his arms. I closed my eyes, placing my hands over my ears, reading for the hell that would come.  
I saw Sora looked shocked at me for a moment before I pressed my eyes shut.

We heard Roxas open the door and I heard Roxas' surprise in his head. He wished her good morning and was about to ask her what brought her here in the early morning.  
"YOU KNOW I DON'T HAVE _ONE _GOODMORNING SINCE YOU LEFT ME!" Xion yelled.  
I pressed my eyes more shut and tried to tune her out in my head, and from my ears.  
Roxas mumbled something and tried to shut the door.  
"DON'T YOU DARE TO SHUT THE DOOR! YOU AND I NEED TO TALK!"  
Roxas became mad too. "I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT AND I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! SO STOP YELLING AND MOVE ON WITH YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!"  
Sora groaned and placed his hands also over his ears. He looked surprised at Jessie, wondering why she didn't wake up.  
"MY LIFE ISN'T PATHETIC, OR AT LEAST, IT WASN'T UNTILL YOU APPEARED!"  
Roxas laughed like a maniac. "WHY DON'T YOU GO WASTE DEMYX'S TIME THEN?"  
"BECAUSE HE SAID I STILL LOVED YOU!"  
Roxas growled back: "NOW WHY DON'T YOU SEE IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE?! I LOVE NAMINÉ AND I ALWAYS WILL!"  
"OH, SO NOW I WAS JUST LIKE A TOY WHEN YOU JUST KISSED THAT SLUT BEFORE MY EYES!?"  
"SHE ISN'T A SLUT AND I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU! I'M SORRY I DID, BUT I MOVED ON! NOW SEE THAT! WHATEVER YOU SAY DOESN'T MATTER TO ME ANYMORE!"  
Sora shook his head. I tried to tune them both out, that anger wasn't going to help me neither them very much.  
"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL WHEN YOU SAW SORA KISS THAT 'NAMINÉ' OF YOU?"  
Ough… right on target. Just the weak spot. Roxas' face became pale. He was or about to hit her, or about to involve Sora in this. And then, I _had _to end this fight.  
I opened my eyes and locked mine with Sora's. I knew what was going to happen… and I wasn't happy with that…  
"DID SORA KISS _NAMINÉ_?" Roxas growled in complete madness.  
And Xion lied… trying to get him back… however she didn't want him back in fact. But somewhere she still loved him…  
"YES!"  
Sora's eyes widened. Then Roxas inhaled deeply and yelled Sora's name upstairs. "SORA! YOU ARE COMING DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW! I AM GOING TO HIT YOU IN YOUR PATHETIC FACE AND YOU'LL REGRET KISSING NAMINÉ FOREVER!"  
Sora jumped out of bed and he frowned. "Now what?" I frowned too and shook my head. "I think you'll have to go downstairs… I'm right behind you"

Sora walked downstairs and I was right behind him. If Roxas would hit him, he would be dead…  
Roxas' face was almost purple and Xion was just a few colours lighter.  
"SORA! DID YOU REALLY KISS NAMINÉ?!" Roxas yelled at him.  
Sora shook his head. "Roxas, be clear, I told you I was done with her! You hear me? _Done!_"  
Roxas' face became its normal color. He turned to Xion, cold. "You're lying"  
Xion was purple now. "WHY WOULD YOU BELIEVE SOMEBODY IF HE'S JUST THE SAME WAY LIKE YOU?! HE'S LYING AND YOU KNOW THAT, YOU STUPID MANWHORE!"  
I cringed away from the fight. I hated it when people screamed and yelled at each other. Especially when they used bad language like this.  
Sora closed his eyes, trying to keep control on his anger. "Xion, you are lying… I know you feel bad about letting Roxas go, but you won't have the right to involve me in some lies… I won't allow you"  
"I HAVE ALL THE RIGHTS I WANT!"  
Roxas took his turn to shout again. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT, SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A BITCH ON FIRE! STOP BEING SELFISH AND MOVE _ON _WITH YOUR LIFE!"  
I stepped back until I was in the darkest corner of the hall and tried to tune everything out.  
It didn't work, but it was good to do something to ignore the shouting.  
"I'M NOT A BITCH AND WHAT GIVE _YOU _THE RIGHT TO CALL ME LIKE THAT?! BECAUSE I WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOUR BROTHER?"  
Sora was about to burst into shouting too, but he still regained his control.  
"Xion, I warn you, leave me out of this!"  
But Roxas had lost his control for a long time. "NO! NO! IT'S YOUR FAULT NAMINÉ AND I MAYBE HAVE TO BREAK UP!"  
"SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT?!"  
"YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID! BLIND AS WHAT!"  
"DON'T CALL ME STUPID!" Roxas yelled his lungs out of his body and he sounded hoarse already.  
"CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PAST TOGETHER AND JUST MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIVES? COME ON! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIE YOURSELF TO VICTORY, XION! YOU WON'T INVOLVE ME IN YOUR PATHETIC LOVE-LIFE! YOU WON'T!" Sora shouted at her.  
Xion's face was deep purple now and she was angrier than _ever _before. I _had _to be impressed by all the things she had to do to let her past go. After this, she would be happy with Demyx, but she couldn't just let Roxas go with the _victory_. I never thought of Xion as a violent person, but I made up my mind today.

I felt their anger in my body. It became red for my eyes and I tried to control myself when I found myself in a flashback…

"Shall we go to Latin then?" I asked him. He nodded, still worried about my condition.  
We came past Demyx. He looked sad.  
_Wonder how Xion's doing…  
_I groaned. That's true… Demyx is since the first time he saw her in love with Xion. Xion wasn't… so he was heartbroken. Poor Demyx.  
Sora saw me flinching away from Demyx and he narrowed his eyes. "Hmm…"  
_It's like all the guys are in pain and that they share it with her… is that her secret?  
_I almost laughed with relief. No Sora, I could only feel their pain because they thought about that pain. I could read minds, not feelings. It would be worse when I could.

My eyes snapped open. Bingo. I got it. Sora was damn right back there. I was too stupid not seeing it. I could feel what others felt. I groaned.  
I tried to control _their _anger. I tried so hard. But if I could feel _their _feelings… could they feel _mine _if I wanted them to?

The anger was still rising and I became so out of control, that I was about to hit anybody who came too close…  
"_AAAAAAAAAAH!_" screamed my own voice in my head. "_THINK! THINK! THERE MUST BE A SOLUTION! YOU CAN'T JUST WATCH! DO SOMETHING!"  
_And my face became deadly cold. The anger was still burning and tearing me apart, but I had to do something… now.

"I SWEAR! I DIDN'T DO IT! ROXAS, ARE YOU REALLY THAT BLIND?!"  
"WOULD YOU SAY I LIE?!"  
"XION DID!"  
"I DIDN'T LIE, I JUST TELL YOU WHAT I SAW!"  
I took a deep breath and yelled: "STOP THIS NOW!"  
The three of them looked at me, Sora's eyes full of relief, but Roxas seemed blind in his own madness. Seemed? _Was _blind in his own madness. Xion was still trying to win this fight. But she wouldn't. I wouldn't let her.  
I didn't want to keep yelling, but I couldn't help myself. "YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING _NOW_ OR I WILL END IT!"  
Xion and Roxas got their normal colors back, but were not calm yet.  
I sighed and shut my eyes. I calmed myself down and tried to calm them too.  
It worked. I felt their anger break and it disappeared.  
"Please… what did you think you were doing, Xion?" I asked her with still a shaky voice. I had a new ability!  
She hung her head. "Trying to give Roxas back what he was forgot to take"  
Roxas frowned. "What did I forget? I suppose you broke my CD's, but-"  
She shook her head. "My love for you"  
Roxas rolled with his eyes while she didn't look up. "Well, that isn't easy for me to take"  
She looked up with a wary expression. "Don't you think I found it hard too?"  
He inhaled deeply and I felt him trying to stay calm. "I know. I'm sorry it had to go this way"  
She suddendly hugged him. "Roxas… goodbye"  
Roxas didn't hug her back and she quickly added: "and sorry for lying… I didn't meant to… I was just… sorry… I wanted you to… be alone for a while, so you could feel what I felt… but I know it's wrong… I… forgive me…"  
Roxas sighed. He closed his eyes and tried to think of a solution. "Well… I forgive you" _This once then…_

Sora returned to my side and he smiled at me.  
We watched Xion walk out the street before Roxas threw the door into its frame. He growled something between his gritted teeth, but I locked my eyes with Sora's and he shrugged. "Thanks"  
"You're welcome"  
Sora and I returned to the bedroom and saw Jessie in her bed. She looked a lot better than yesterday and she looked at me with narrow eyes.  
"Mommy can feel?"  
Dang… that girl noticed _everything_!  
Sora chuckled. "Wouldn't be good, eh? When she couldn't feel"  
Would I tell Sora? I didn't see any reason to do not…  
"She meant something different…" I began quietly.  
He raised a brow. "What do you mean?"  
"I've got a new ability" I told him. I still looked to my feet, but when I heard his mind, I looked up. His eyes sparked and he hugged me. "That's great!" _What is this new ability?  
_I was just as excited as him and I felt a blush ran over my cheeks from the excitement. "You were right in the beginning! When you thought I could feel other people's emotions or feelings! I can! And I can give _anyone _an emotion or a feeling too!"  
His jaw dropped. _That was how you finished the fight!  
_I smiled.  
_This is so amazing! So great! Reading minds and total emotion control!  
_"Now I'm even more a freak" I sighed playfully.  
He laughed and kissed me. "But you are the nicest freak in the world"  
I glanced at him with a smile. "How many freaks do you know?"  
His voice became dark. "Enough… my twin is one too"  
I laughed and laughed. I was just so relieved this was done. Xion and Roxas were done. Past. Again.  
Demyx could have Xion, Xion could have Demyx, and that was all what mattered.

Suddendly I wanted to know if Naminé had took her decision too.  
I sighed with relief and rolled with my eyes. "Finally"  
"Huh?"  
"Naminé will go for Roxas… not for you"  
_So everything is fine at the moment?  
_"At the moment? Yup. I think"  
Sora smiled widely and I kissed him. "Let's hope it'll be pax Romana"  
"What's that?"  
"There was peace for two centuries long, I believe. It's called the pax Romana"  
He wrapped his arms around me. "For you forever"  
Jessie laughed too. "Pax Romana forever"

**(Author's note:**

**O.o I'm just two weeks ill and I'm still sick. Dang**

**Well… I think I'm going to be better pretty soon… I hope =)**

**I've got such good ideas for a few one shot's! Jay! I think that will be easier… but… I love this story too… it's my very first and it hasn't finished yet xD**

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers! I'm sorry I don't answer you, but I'm so tired it is as I'm falling asleep at this very moment ;)**

**Xxxxxx)**


	19. Details

Details 

**(Author's note:  
I'm really sorry for making the last chapter… confusing and making it seem I was rushing through it… well, I think I was… French is an awful language! *get killed by French people xD*  
I had a short test today, but however I learned like seven hours, I sure messed it up… so I just wrote it quickly… Sorry, sorry, sorry…  
I have already erased it, so some people won't even know what shit the past chapter nineteen was :D)  
**

I woke up, feeling… tired. Is that actually a feeling? I snorted. "Is being tired a feeling?" I asked out loud.  
_You're awake?  
_I kept my eyes closed and shook my head. "Don't think so…"  
Sora's silent laughter filled my head. "Good morning then"  
"Mommy!"  
Jessie was… kind of jumping on my stomach and I groaned. "Good… morning"  
Sora quickly took Jessie on his lap and searched for something.  
_Poetry… poetry… poetry… where the heck did dad put that stupid book?! Poetry… poetry… I'm going to kill poetry…  
_My hand grabbed the book beside the bed, my face still in the pillow and gave it to Sora, not looking up.  
Sora laughed again. _Sheesh, you're such… awake  
_"Thanks" I grumbled.

After ten minutes full poetry, I could feel the haze in my head clear up and I sat up, rubbing my forehead.  
_Say, you in for a surprise?  
_I stared in his eyes, they sparked like he was a schoolboy confessing he did something not right.  
"Hmm…"  
_Um, if you're going to hesitate so long, my thoughts _might_ make a slip and then it's not a surprise  
_I laughed. "Well, fine then, but-"  
He laid his finger quickly on my lips. "Stop. Talking"  
I raised my brow. Jessie climbed on Sora's back and pulled him back by his hair. "Daddy! Now! Now! Now!"  
_What makes you guys all… so HYPERACTIVE!?  
_I really tried not to laugh, but I failed. I laughed so hard Jessie let go of Sora's hair and almost fell off her safe spot on his back. Sora grabbed Jessie by her ankle and held her upside-down. "Who's the master now?" He said on an evil way. Jessie chuckled and tried to free herself from his grip. "Mommy, please help!"  
Sora flashed me a grin. _Just try it…  
_I reached over and took Jessie over. I put her down on the floor and she smiled at me. "Jessie, quickly escape to grandpa!" I said with a chuckle. She laughed and ran toward the door.  
Sora laughed as well. "Aw, come on, am I really _that _scary?"  
I yawned. "Nope"  
He raised a brow. "Thanks for the compliment"  
Sora threw a pillow at me, but I heard him planning to throw, so I just leaned down and the pillow reached the wall, before falling down.  
"Was that the surprise?" I asked him with a playful tone.  
He shook his head, his grin widened. "Nope… I'll give you a hint"  
He closed his eyes and frowned in concentration.

*_Flashback*_

_Sora and Roxas were younger. They walked at the beach and moved toward some tree.  
They sat down.  
"Say, Sora?" Roxas asked.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Would you ever come back here?"  
"Um" Sora thought for a while.  
_I tried to search for signs how old they were. I guessed nine.  
_"Well, maybe once. When we're older"  
"With who?"  
"What do you mean, with who?"  
"Well, like I said. With who would you come back here?"  
Sora thought again. "Um… I came here today with you… the next time I'll come back…"  
Roxas smiled. "I'll come back with mom and dad"  
Sora hit him playfully. "You idiot, I wanted that already"  
Roxas stuck his tongue at him. "Imagine somebody else then"  
Sora frowned deeper. "Um… with Naminé, I think"  
*End Flashback*_

Sora looked at the ceiling, then back to me. He smiled. "Well?"  
I sat down beside him. "Did you come back with Naminé?"  
Sora frowned. "Yeah… once"  
I stroke his hand absently. "Hm…. Could you show me?"  
"Show? I thought you could only hear?"  
"Not if it's a memory… did I never tell you?"  
He shook his head.  
"But could you show me?" I asked him with a smile.  
Sora looked at the ceiling again. "Kai..."  
"Yeah?"  
"What happened then…" He sighed, but suddendly his eyes lit up. "No, I will let you guess"  
He smiled and closed his eyes again in concentration.

_*Flashback*_

_Naminé stood with her back against the tree, beside Sora, who sat on the tree. They both looked at the ocean before them. They were definitely older. I guessed them fourteen.  
"Sora?"  
Sora looked at her with a smile. His eyes stood worried and didn't smile along.  
"Why did you make me come over here?"  
Sora took a deep breath. "For three things"  
"And those are?"  
Sora jumped off the tree and stood beside her, not looking at her.  
"One: I once said to Roxas…" He quickly looked at her. Naminé could control her face pretty well, but she couldn't hide her blush.  
Sora looked before him, his jaw slightly locked. "Well, what I tried to say: I once said to Roxas that I would take you here, so I did"  
"And two?"  
"I wanted to talk to you"  
"And three?" Naminé quickly slipped past that subject.  
"I… I wanted to give something to you"  
Naminé's eyes widened, but Sora looked to his feet.  
"Or… to give something… to return something" He mumbled.  
Naminé looked at him, waiting.  
Sora took another deep breath and cleared his throat.  
"I… Roxas said something to my father… and I have to… say… I was confused"  
He looked at her. "And I'm still confused"  
"Yeah?"  
"He said you two were… were" He took another deep breath and I saw suddendly where this was leading.  
"That you two were going to sail together this week" He locked his eyes with her.  
Naminé was relieved. "Oh, yes, that's right. He asked me if I could sail and I couldn't. He said he could learn me, so that's why"  
Suddendly the sparks in Sora's eyes went out. As a campfire in the rain.  
"Oh, well… "  
"Why did you ask?"  
"Our promise… we'll be together…"  
Naminé's voice became a bit harsh. "On school"  
Sora winced, but recovered so fast Naminé didn't notice. "Yeah, right"  
They were silent.  
Suddendly Sora grabbed something from his pocket.  
"There you go"  
Naminé took it and gasped. "Sora!"  
It was a star shaped yellow 'lucky' charm. "Sora… thank you" she mumbled, ashamed. Sora heard it and he looked to his feet. "Oh, well… it's nothing"  
She touched his cheek. "I'm going to show it to Ro- um, my mother"  
She ran off and Sora watched her, sadly.  
"So, guess you didn't know what it meant, after all"  
He kicked a shell into the sea.  
*end Flashback*_

Sora's eyes watched me open my eyes. "Sora…"  
I frowned. "Well, a lot sadder than the first time you came there. You don't have a lot of good memories there, right?"  
"So you saw it?"  
"That this was before you guys broke up?"  
"Well, not broke up… we were never… really… but kind of"  
We were silent.  
I hesitated before speaking, struggling with my vocabulary. "Well… I like Naminé… but I… I seriously… hated… her… when that spark in your eyes went out…" I said softly.  
Sora flashed me a smile. His finger led a trail on my cheek. "Oh, she didn't seem to bother as much as you" He said lightly.  
Sora concentrated. "But this is your last hint… you're not using them well" He chuckled.

_*Flashback*_

_Roxas and Sora were now at the age I know them. Eighteen.  
They stood against that tree.  
"So, did you came here with mum and dad?"  
"Yeah, when we were ten"  
"Oh"  
"And… did you came here with Naminé?"  
"When we were fourteen"  
"Oh"  
They sighed.  
Sora broke the silence. "Things changed a lot, didn't they?"  
Roxas shrugged. "Well, yeah… but we're happy, right?"  
"More than happy" said Sora with a smile.  
They were silent, again.  
"So, who will we take to this place now?" asked Roxas curious.  
Sora's eyes sparked. "I know already, what about you?"  
Roxas frowned. "Hmm… I'll propose Naminé here"  
Sora raised his brow. "So we're now taking people here and also think about occasions why we are taking them here?"  
Roxas flashed him a grin. "Yeah"  
Silence again.  
Roxas voice broke it, softly and hesitating.  
"Say, Sora?"  
"What?"  
"Did you think about pro-I mean, our conversation?"  
Sora knew immediately where he was talking about.  
_So did I…  
_"I did"  
"And?"  
Sora smile became bigger and bigger. "Bro, you'll see"  
Roxas grinned. "Well… you'll have to wait very long before Naminé will be your sister"  
"Am I glad" mumbled Sora dark.  
Roxas laughed. "Well, I don't have to ask who you are taking here, right?"  
Sora hit him on his head. "Well duh"  
*End Flashback*_

I laughed. "I wonder who it is"  
Sora winked. "Me too"  
He leaned in and pressed his lips softly on mine.

We sat downstairs on the couch. My mum had regained an order from the paper she wrote for. Organization XIII. She was in New York and had called me a hour ago. She wouldn't come back for three weeks. So we would stay at Sora's place for a while.  
Jessie played with Roxas' hair. Or better said, she tried to jerk his hair out. Naminé sat in the gigantic chair in the corner and watched it with a smile. Or better said, she laughed so hard that she had tears in her eyes and she held her stomach from the pain.  
And Sora twirled a strand of my hair between his fingers and looked outside, absently.  
In his head, I heard him sing along with the song on the radio:  
_Do you know what's worth fighting for,  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins  
One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I  
_Sora's dad sat on the table in the corner, making some puzzle. He looked at Jessie every now and then.  
This evening Sora's mother was home too. She looked more like Sora than Roxas. But Sora's dad looked more like Roxas. They even shared the same haircolour.  
But Sora's mother had the same eyes as Sora, although they were a bit lighter, more like Roxas'. But her hair was just as brown and to keep her hair from looking like Sora's, she wore it in a pony tail. But a few strands escaped from her pony tail and they stood just as spiky as Sora's hair did. Her face had a few worried lines, but the smile was forever there.  
I felt tears build up in my eyes, because I never wanted to let this moment go. It was so beautiful that I wanted to remember every detail. The way Sora's mother was reading her book, Sora's father was making his puzzle. The way Naminé laughed at Roxas, Jessie was jerking Roxas' hair out. The way Roxas was trying to get Jessie on the ground, the way he was failing every time he tried. And I wanted to remember the way Sora was absently twirling my hair between his fingers, the way he sang along in his head and the way we sat there, together.  
Too much details, but I wanted to remember them all.

"Sora?" I whispered. It was midnight and Jessie slept peacefully.  
But Sora was still awake. _Yeah?  
_"Are we going to that place tomorrow?"  
_I told you it was a hint, so yes, we are  
_I smiled against his chest. I couldn't help it, I fell asleep with that smile.  
Today was perfect. Nobody was ever going to take this away from me.

**(Author's note:  
Well, the end is in sight, people.  
I've got a lot of things in my head and work to do, so you can still be happy with 'beyond the stars' and the first chapter of 'Trust me'.  
Well, but it's your own opinion, of course!  
*teehee, if I were you, I should go to sleep and do nothing more than that***

***or playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days! Even I finished it! :D ***

**Xxxxxx**

**xXPrincessMXx**


	20. Paopufruit

Paopufruit

**(A/N Oh dear, I sure hope I wrote it the correct way *intense blush* Well, after all those stupid grammatical faults I've made, NEVER MIND xD)**

**Enjoy!)**

I gasped for air and shot up in bed. I was so disorientated that it took a while to realize where I was.  
Jessie slept peacefully. Her steady breathing blew a strand of her hair up and down. It was really sweet to look at.  
Sora's hands laid around my waist, his face total relaxed. He seemed in a deep sleep and I wondered what he was dreaming about, but I couldn't catch it. Would that be something to work at? But then I looked at his face again and I decided the answer was no. Dreams belonged to one person. I wouldn't share my own dreams with others too. Maybe Sora, but with no one else.  
Then I realized it was midnight. I tried to remember my dream again. It was sort of vague, but it wasn't a nightmare, not at all. There were a lot of colours, I could bring them up. Purple, blue… and I fell asleep again.

_Kairi?  
_Sora's voice woke me up. I sat up and locked my eyes with his. He smiled.  
_You ready?  
_I suddendly remembered what we were going to do. We would went to the beach and find that tree. A smile made its way up to my face and didn't leave.  
Sora's eyes sparked.  
_You're really excited about it, right?  
_I jumped out of bed. "Sure I am!"  
Sora laughed. "Glad to see you so enthusiastic"  
I flashed him a smile and got one back. I clothed myself in jeans and a top. While Sora was clothing himself, I tried to find my watch in my bag. My fingers suddendly felt something hard and I pulled it up so I could look at it. It was my lucky charm! I once made it from shells together with my dad. It still reminded me of him and it was a memory, one like yesterday. I could remember every detail from that evening, but this lucky charm had also a lot of details from that day…

_*Flashback*  
I was nine, and it was hot. My mum had told my dad to go out with me, so we were walking on the beach.  
Then my father sat down, his blonde hair moved a bit by the wind and he pointed to a shell. "Hey Kairi," he started. "Do you know where you can use this for?"  
I sat down beside him. "To make lucky charms!" I heard that in his mind.  
He smiled. "Cheater" I frowned, not knowing what he meant. Later I found out he meant that I could read his mind and that he didn't find that fair.  
But then my face lit up again. "Are we going to make one?"  
My father smiled. "Of course! We have to collect five of these shells"  
They were easy to find, so it didn't turn out long before I had them. We went home and my dad took a needle and some wire and we worked together on the lucky charm.  
When it was finished, my dad gave it to me. "Kairi," he said seriously. I looked up at him. "Listen very carefully. You can give this lucky charm to one person, and that's the one you love more than life itself. You maybe don't know who that is, but when the time has come, you'll know. And baby, until that time, keep it by yourself"  
I smiled at him. Then I gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks daddy"  
*End Flashback*_

I stared at the lucky charm. 'You can give this lucky charm to one person, and that's the one you love more than life itself'? I turned around, with the lucky charm in my hand and looked at Sora. He sat on his knees, talking to Jessie. I could only stare. 'The one you love more than life itself'…  
I put the lucky charm in my pocket. I knew exactly who was going to get my lucky charm. And I knew exactly where. Sora had one bad memory of that tree, but it still meant much to him. I was going to restore that.

Sora and I walked over the beach, hand in hand. His thoughts were calm. He was singing in himself again. It sounded like 'Kick me when I'm high' from Sum 41.  
I grinned. That song was one of my favorites too. My thoughts made their way to my dad again.  
He was the one who protected me and shielded me from the world. From the negative side of everyone. He left me alone with nothing but a wall from glass between myself and the world. The _real_ world.  
Silly… there was never a wall from glass. There was only me and the world.  
But since Sora came in my life, I never thought back to that way of thinking. There wasn't me and the world anymore. There was him. Only him.  
Now it was him as well. But there were also more reasons for me to live. Jessie, mom, Sora's dad, Sora's mom, Roxas, Naminé.  
Thanks dad, I thought, for making me realize there's always a reason to live.

"Sora?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What did you mean in your flashback with Naminé?"  
He looked confused. "Uh, which part?"  
"The one with: 'So, guess you didn't know what it meant after all?'"  
He chuckled. "Oh"  
_There are a lot of lucky charms… but the one I gave to Naminé wasn't one. It's the symbol of returning. Were used as offers to the Gods in the past. With that one, I gave Naminé… back her promises, because she broke already one with going on sail camp with Roxas. Kind of stupid, eh?  
_I shook my head. "Not at all… kind of…. Sad…."  
He smiled. "I'm kind of sad, indeed" I hit him playfully. "Not at all" I said before kissing him.

Finally, we came by the tree in Sora's memories. I smiled when I saw it and we walked toward it. I sat on it and Sora sat beside me. We were silent for a while when I took my lucky charm out of my pocket. Sora looked at it. _That's a lucky charm, right? It's nice… did you make it by yourself?  
_I smiled. I wanted him to see my flashback, but I didn't know if I was able to show him.  
Why not give it a try?  
I took Sora's hand and laid it on the lucky charm, with my hand on top of it. I closed my eyes in concentration and took him back with me to the flashback. I knew it worked, because Sora gasped and his other hand laid on mine.  
When my flashback was over, I removed my hands from my lucky charm and left it in Sora's hands.  
"K-Kairi!" I locked my eyes with him. "I love you…" I said. "More than life itself"  
He looked back at the lucky charm. His finger stroke it and he looked up. "I love you too… more than life itself" _But you can't be serious! This means so much to you!_  
I smiled. "Keep it. I know you don't want to take it, but I want to give you a memory of me, just to show you every day that my life isn't worth living without you"  
He looked up and for a moment, I saw my dad smiling at me. I had done the best thing.  
_Kairi, thank you_  
Sora leaned in and pressed his lips on mine with a passionate side I felt once before. When we kissed for the first time. When he was afraid to lose me if he didn't act. But now he wasn't scared, he was… beyond happy. And my heart nearly beat its way out of my chest.

We sat there for a while, Sora had still my lucky charm in his hand and my hand in his other. My head rested against his shoulder and his thumb drew circles around mine.  
"Kairi?"  
"Yeah?"  
_How did you show me that flashback?  
_I smiled. "Well… if I can see yours… and if I can manipulate feelings a bit… why couldn't I…. _place _the flashback in your head?"  
_But I can't read minds  
_I chuckled. "No, I'm really glad with that" He laughed. _And I'm not! It would be fair, right?  
_Sora hesitated, but then he asked his question out loud. "But, how did you manage to do that?"  
"Remember yesterday evening?"  
"Yeah"  
"Do you remember _everything_?"  
He frowned. "Um… no"  
"I remembered everything and I remember every feeling. Shall I show you?"  
"Yeah!" He sounded almost eager. I couldn't help but smile. Slowly I placed my hands on his hands and closed my eyes in concentration. I let the whole memory fall back into my mind, every feeling and tried to send those to Sora's hands, just as I sent feelings to others.  
But for this once, I tried to add the mindreading part in it. That was not so easy. But I remembered very clearly how Sora sang in his mind, so…  
He gasped again. "Wow"  
I opened my eyes and grinned. "Could you repeat the flashback you earned from me back in your head?"  
He nodded and he held his head to the left, trying to repeat everything.  
My smile widened when I saw the exact thing I wanted him to see.  
"It works pretty well, isn't it?"  
"So you place your memories in my head by just 'sending' it to me like you 'send' feelings?"  
I frowned and tried to replay our whole conversation and sent it to him, without physical contact. Didn't work, Sora only looked more curious.  
"No, I can send feelings without physical contact, but this doesn't work without contact"  
He smiled. "It's still great!"  
I kissed him. "Well, yeah… since I know you, I discover more and more abilities… that's scary"  
Sora laughed. "Oh, come on, don't tell me you dislike that!"  
"I do like it, but it makes me even more a freak"  
He rolled with his eyes. "U-huh, I shouldn't be dating such a freak like you"  
His mind said something else. _  
_"Oh, well, your mind says you love me beyond everything you can imagine, so I'm not taking it personally, okay?"  
Sora kissed the top of my head. "Deal"

When it was afternoon, Sora jumped off the tree. "Kairi," He started, sounding a bit uncertain and he tried to keep his thoughts out of his mind. He was getting better.  
"Yes?"  
"You know about the paopufruit, right?"  
My eyes narrowed. "Yeah, my dad told me once… what's wrong with it?"  
He took a deep breath, hesitated again, looked down and back to me again, and smiled.  
_Please share it with me?_

I was stunned. But he was dead serious, and I knew he was planning to, but… for once in his life, he had surprised me.  
He grew worried when I didn't answer. I finally opened my mouth.  
"You… surprised me…" I said, still stunned.  
Sora laughed. "Didn't take me long to find out, eh?"  
I jumped off the tree and hugged him. "Of course I will"  
He hugged me back and said nothing. His mind was full of joy and it wasn't expressed in… words… but in colours. And I recognized them… The colours of my dream!

**(A/N I know about the original legends about the paopufruit, but I'm going straight another way with it. I want it more magical *stuck tongue at you* So, just read and go with it!)  
**Sora twirled a paopufruit between his fingers, before I took it over from him and I studied it.  
"Almost impossible that this thing can be so… binding?"  
Sora chuckled. "Nothing's impossible since I know you"  
I smiled, still studying the yellow star-shaped fruit. "Well, I must have turned your whole world upside down…"  
"Oh, believe me, you did" He said with a grin.  
Sora took the little thing over and held it in the sunlight.  
"Hey, Sora, it looks a lot like that thing you gave to Naminé!" I said with excitement when I realized where I had seen that shape before.  
He chuckled. "It's based on it… who doesn't want a bond with a God?"  
I laughed. "Yeah, with the offers and stuff… Sweet"  
Sora turned and stretched it out to me. "Shall we?"  
I kissed him once and laid my hands on it too.

**(CENSORED xD Wahahaha, no, I had in my mind a kind of a …. Make out scene and I didn't want to bother you guys with that since I'm terrible in that ;) So, they're at home already)**

We were back at home. I laid on Sora's chest and his hand stroke my hair. We were both quiet and we laid on the couch. Sora's mom was at home and she sat in the chair in the corner. Jessie played before us with a doll she got from my mother. She called the doll Roxas. Sora found that rather funny, because the doll was obviously a girl.  
"So, where have you guys been the whole day?" Sora's mom asked us.  
_To the beach, to the tree you guys have been there once before with Roxas.  
_Sora answered in his head. I bit on my lip to hide my smile and repeated his answer.  
"To the beach, to the tree Roxas took you once"  
Sora blinked twice and seemed to know why I repeated his answer. He blushed and I gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
"Oh, really? That's nice! Say, Sora, I thought you would go there once with Naminé? Roxas told us then, but I never heard you about it"  
Sora rolled his eyes. "I went there with Naminé when I was fourteen, but it wasn't something special enough to remember"  
"So today was?" His mom teased him.  
A grin made its way up to his face and became wider and wider.  
"Perv" I whispered playfully in his neck.  
Sora's grin only became wider.  
"So it was" His mother was obviously happy for him.  
_I know I maybe put some rush behind him choosing a girl, but all that complaining about Naminé and both my sons being mad at each other… No, Kairi is really good for him.  
_I blushed. Sora noticed and held me closer. "Talking about Roxas, where is he?"  
Sora's mother smiled. "I heard him talk with Naminé about meeting up with a few guys in the Usual Spot. Why don't you go and look for them? If you see them, please send them home, we're going to have dinner very soon"  
Sora looked at me. _Shall we go? _  
I nodded at him. "Sure"  
Sora's mother noticed the unusual way of our talking, like she always did, but she didn't care. I wondered if Sora got his attentive side of his mother. Speaking of which, his mom nearly guessed me being a mindreader. _Nearly…_

Sora and I walked to the Usual Spot. It wasn't far from my house, so not far from Sora's house either.  
It was a bit crowded. Hayner, Olette, Axel, Larxene and Roxas and Naminé were there. The only ones missing were Xion and Demyx, but they were on a trip to Demyx's grandparents, so they couldn't be here.  
Axel waved at us. "Hey Kairi!"  
Sora's thoughts became violent, and even Axel seemed to notice, so he quickly added: "Hey Sora!"  
The others looked at us and Olette jumped up and ran toward me, nearly tackling me to the floor. "Guess what?" _Guess that Hayner and I are going to Spain together!  
_"Um, you and Hayner are going to Spain together?"  
Sora chuckled when he saw Olette's stunned face. "Yeah! How did you know?"  
I smiled. "A feeling"  
Sora walked over to Roxas and sat down beside him while Naminé jumped up too and threw herself on Olette and me, tackling us both to the floor. "Guess what too?"  
"What's wrong with all you guys?" I complained playfully. "You are tackling me to the floor, and suddendly everybody seems to have a 'guess what' day!"  
They all laughed while they gave me the chance to stand up. "Naminé, I guess that… you're going to marry with Roxas" I lied. No, of course not, but they wouldn't think further on me guessing everything right.  
But Sora didn't know about my tactic, so he looked surprised at Roxas, who blushed deeply and Naminé blushed. "Um, no… maybe later, but not now… we… Roxas and I are going to share the paopufruit next year!"  
Sora looked down, trying to hide his smile, and I felt a smile creep up on my face too.  
Olette saw and Axel saw.  
_So she shared the paopufruit already? Oh… well, she and Sora _are _a great couple…  
-Oh… that dude is clever! If I had her, I would've done the same… Maybe I can share it with Larxy…  
_My smile became bigger and Sora was being punched by Roxas. "So now I know! U-huh, dude, you're the best!"  
I was tackled again and this time even Larxene smiled at us. "Kairi! That's so cool!"  
Sora laughed at the pile girls. I shot him a glare between all the arms wrapped around me.  
"Help me" I mouthed at him.  
He smiled at me and turned to Roxas. "Oh, that's right, mom said dinner was almost ready, so we should better keep going"  
The pile of girls separated and Sora stood up and stretched his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up. The girls were all giggling so I turned at them and stuck my tongue at them, what caused them to laugh harder. Axel pulled me into an unexpected hug, what caused Sora to burn from jealousy, so I quickly pulled away and patted him on his head. "Bye Axel, bye everyone!"  
I waved at them and slid my hand back in Sora's. Roxas walked beside me, Naminé beside Sora.  
It was quiet and there was something with the silence. You had the silence between Sora and me, peaceful and soft. There was a silence between me and Roxas, where both of us didn't know what to say. And there was the silence between Naminé and Sora, cold and icy. Oh, and the silence between Roxas and Naminé. It looked a bit like Sora and mine's silence.  
When we reached the house, Naminé broke it. "Roxas and Kairi, can you guys please go in? I want to talk to Sora… alone"  
My eyes narrowed in both panic and suspicion. What did she want from him.  
Sora gave Naminé a cold nod and locked his eyes with mine.  
_I'll make it quick, I promise.  
_I bit my lip, then kissed his cheek. I leaned a bit to the side to murmur in his ear. "Allowed to listen?"  
_I don't think Naminé would like that, but I don't care about that… so, yes, you're allowed  
_He smiled weakly and it felt terrible to let go of his hand, but I did.  
The paopufruit made it impossible to be far away from Sora, but I forced myself to go inside with Roxas.  
He went to his mother in the kitchen, but I went to the living room, sat on the couch and stared outside the window. Sora and Naminé stood in the garden, Sora leaned against the fence with crossed arms and a frown, Naminé stood nervously beside him.  
_"Sora? I know you don't want to talk with me, but-"  
"But what?"  
"I know I hurt you, but Sora, please-"  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
"I want to talk with you about what happened"  
_I bit my lip. Sora wasn't going to like that one.  
His eyes narrowed. _"What's up with it?"  
"I know I hurt you, but is that the only reason why you act so cold to me?"  
_My head seemed to explode. I couldn't think clearly without Sora close enough to me. I never liked being away from Sora, but it was never unbearable.  
Sora seemed to think the same way about that. He wasn't so angry with her as he would be if he could think clearly.  
_"The _only _reason? You ran off with my _brother_!"  
"But Sora-"  
"Look, I'm done with it Naminé. You broke my heart and somebody else had to repair it because of you!"  
"I know, but-"  
"Do you really know what it's like when someone you love ran off?"  
"No, but-"  
"It would be the same if Roxas ran off with… with… K-"  
_Sora seemed to choke in his own words. He couldn't speak my name in that sentence.  
_"If Roxas would ran off with Kairi?" _Naminé's voice was higher now.  
Sora frowned deeper and seemed to hate himself for saying that.  
_"I would be so mad with Kairi! Stealing my boyfriend away"  
_I focussed on Naminé's mind, wondering why she staggered away from Sora.  
Sora's eyes were flaming and I had to admit that he was pretty scary if he was mad.  
_"U-huh, that's why I didn't speak to my brother for _years_! And that's also a reason for me to stay away from you"  
"And I would be… disappointed in Roxas" Naminé added softly, finally knowing what he meant.  
_But however Sora wasn't done with finally confronting Naminé, he was desperate to go back.  
_"Look, I can't promise you to be nicer to you, but can we go back? I'll try to be more… nice for you, okay?"  
_He was already walking to the front door, and Naminé nodded, walking behind him.  
I ran toward the front door, at the same time he opened it. I nearly jumped in his arms, making him almost fall over.  
"Hey" he whispered happily.  
"Hey" I kissed him. "That took you long"  
Naminé looked at us with an odd expression. Roxas came out the kitchen. "Oh, done talking?"  
She smiled. "Done talking"

After dinner, we laid on Sora's bed. Sora had his arms around my waist, my back against his chest.  
Jessie was sitting in front of me, talking about her day.  
"And then, Roxie pulled Nami in the swimming pool-" Sora's parents had a swimming pool in the garden behind the house and since it was so hot the past few days, Roxas, Naminé and Jessie were swimming in it.  
"And Nami splastched all over him!" Jessie said cheerful.  
"So Naminé splattered all over Roxas?" I repeated _and _corrected the word.  
She frowned. "Splattered… splattered…."  
Then she looked up. "Yup, Roxie was all wet"  
Sora laughed. "He deserved that"  
Jessie cuddled up against me. "And then-" she yawned "And then Roxie went swimming with Jessie"  
Roxas loved Jessie really much. And Jessie loved Roxas really much.  
"And Jessie liked that much" she ended her story, before falling asleep.  
I kissed Sora. "Thanks for everything"  
He frowned. "For what?"  
"For everything you did today, yesterday, that day before-"  
"Oh, stop it" He chuckled. "You're making me blush"  
I turned to look at him, but he kissed me already.  
_No way you're going to see that!  
_I chuckled too and closed my eyes.  
The colours of Sora's joy earlier danced before my eyes and I knew I was falling asleep.  
Purple, blue, light blue, white…

**(Author's note:**

**Okay, LONG chapter! Woot! And I updated! Two miracles! Better review or you won't be able to read the end! xD**

**No, kidding you! I'm going to write the last chapter guys…  
But… if you all review, I'll add a bonus chapter! So, leave all reviews!  
Oh, and I hope this was all clear. I mean, that conversation between Sora and Naminé **_**had **_**to happen now, if that didn't happen, they would never lay their past beside them. Trust me ;)**

**Anyhow, hope you enjoyed the chapter!)**


	21. Oathkeeper

Oathkeeper

**(Oh, dear… what am I going to do? All of you want me to keep on with this story, but don't you guys realize how boring it's going to be? xD I don't know about the quality of this chapter… I was kind of… down last month… Sorry if the chapter is crappy…  
Aw… well… I'm going to end the story! :') -)**

{-Five years later-}

_*Flashback*_

_We were at the clock tower. I wondered why Sora wanted to go here. I know we both loved the view and sitting here the whole day, but still…  
Sora suddendly stretched his hand out to me and I took his hand, while he pulled me up.  
He looked a bit suspicious and his eyes were narrow. "Say, Kairi… a lot of girls are crying when guys do this, but I don't know if you'll cry?"  
I frowned. Where was he talking about? His mind said nothing, he was thinking about me, but not about what he was going to do…  
He suddendly let go of my hand and fell to one knee, which made me realizing what he meant. And I was crying.  
His eyes never let mine go for a second and he pulled out a small, black box.  
"Kairi, will you please marry me?"  
*End flashback*_

"It was not fair! You should have warned me!"  
Sora just laughed. "Wouldn't change a thing! You were crying! I saw it!"  
I pushed him on the couch and kissed him to shut him up.  
"Ah, gross… a married couple making love where everybody can see" Roxas laughed and he had a seven years old Jessie on his shoulder.  
Sora gently pushed me off and walked over, took Jessie over and put her on the ground. "Sorry, Jess, but I have to punch uncle Roxy to death"  
Jessie laughed and walked over to the couch. "Hello mom!"  
Since she was five, she knew I could read minds, because it was way too hard to hide it from her. She knew already too much when she was two. Roxas knew too, by accident, and Naminé too, but nobody else. They kept my secret and I was happier than I ever could be.  
"Hello Jess" I smiled before hugging her tightly.

Everything happened so fast in those five years… Sora and I were married for three years and it felt great. He loved teasing me about the fact I had been crying that day and I didn't mind. What was wrong with crying because the love of your life proposed you? And besides, if he had warned me, I wouldn't have been crying.  
We were in Sora's house since there wasn't enough money yet for our own house. Well, Sora worked already, but I still studied. Jessie went to the primary school and Roxas and Naminé were going to marry very soon, so Jessie was all hyperactive about being the only bridesmaid.  
Xion and Demyx were still together, but since Demyx was working in a band now and Xion was studying too, they were pretty busy. Larxene and Axel didn't share the paopufruit, because they had broke up for four years, but since a few days, they were together again. Roxas and Naminé didn't share the paopufruit as well. Naminé was kind of scared of what happened to us. Well… nothing really. We couldn't just be too far away from each other. Separate us too long and you'll get two mad adolescences, I swear.  
Sora's parents and Roxas and Naminé went shopping with us and we separated ways, just to get more stuff in less time. Um… I can't describe it a lot… I was losing my mind totally there…  
When we got back together, we… um, kind of freaked out. Including making out in public. So… to make a long story short, Naminé really loved shopping with friends, so she didn't want to share the paopufruit. And Roxas really needed sometimes time for himself.  
But Hayner and Olette did. But they weren't planning on marrying soon. They both studied, so they wanted to do that at first.  
Well, that's kind of all what happened the past five years.

"What are you thinking about?" Sora sat down beside me again, wrapping his arm around my waist.  
"About how stuff went so fast the past five years" I said. I couldn't help but feeling a bit surprised that the time went so fast.  
Sora chuckled. "You better buy me a present"  
I frowned and turned at him. "What do you want?"  
He smiled at me. "Whatever you like to give me"  
"Um, why do I have to buy you a present again?"  
He shrugged. "Because tomorrow it's been exactly five years since we met for the first time"  
I gasped. "Oh! That's right! Do you want to do something special?"  
Sora hugged me tighter. "Just being with you is all I really want" He laughed and buried his face in my hair. "I don't want a present, really… we need the money for our cottage"  
I sighed and rested my head against his chest. "Suppose you're right"  
"Mommy?" Jessie came in.  
_Can we go shopping?_  
My brow raised. "Did you have a special reason why you want to go shopping this suddendly?"  
Jessie blushed. "Well… aunt Naminé said it would be great and we would drop by the new bookshop if I'd like… and we could go to the Princess Shop on the corner… "  
I smiled at her and picked her up to set her on my lap. "Why don't you go with uncle Roxas and aunt Naminé then?"  
She pouted. "Uncle Roxas runs away every time I want to ask him to come along!"  
Sora laughed. "I'll go with you and I'll make sure uncle Roxy is coming"  
He smiled innocently at me and I groaned. "You're not fair" I knew if he would go, I would go with him.  
But Sora's mom entered the room. "Where are you going?" She asked curiously, noting the look on Jessie's excited face.  
Jessie jumped up and down now. "Shopping with uncle Roxy and daddy and auntie Naminé and mommy"  
Sora's mother frowned. "Oh… I'm sorry… but we have a visitor… it's not very nice to leave… "  
"Who is the visitor?" Jessie said, immediately curious.  
As if she wanted to answer her question, my mother came in, saving me from a whole afternoon spending between princess dresses. Not that I cared, but well… I kind of managed getting the same color red as my hair.  
And Roxas always tried to find a dress that fitted me. Well, last time Sora forced him to wear a Cinderella dress for five minutes. That wasn't so hard… it was hilarious, but Roxas said if I would ever remind him of it, he would kill me.  
Sora looked curiously at me. _What's so funny?_  
"Roxas wearing that Cinderella dress"  
Sora just laughed, before getting up and hugging my mother tightly. "It's been a while! How's the Organization doing? How are _you _doing?"  
My mum laughed while hugging me. "Oh, it's going so well, with both me and the Organization! But I missed you guys so much that I came back from my trip to Australia"  
"How is it like?" I asked her curious.  
She shrugged. "Fine. I didn't got a chance for a good look around things… I was very busy"  
I kissed her on her cheek. "Well, it's glad to have you back home again!"  
My mum was being tackled by Jessie, who had the great ability to jump on people when they didn't notice. "Oof! Hey Jess!" My mother laughed.  
"Grandma!" _Oh, I hope so much she brought a new poetry book for me! I really want to read something new and I would be so happy and-_  
I narrowed my eyes. "Jessie…" I warned her softly.  
She knew immediately where I was talking about and she looked ashamed. "Sorry mommy"  
My mother got up and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, I'll get used to the jumping part"  
Sora grinned. "I won't be so sure if-" Thud. Jessie had tackled him and laughed on his back.  
"Thanks Jess" he mumbled in the carpet.

It was almost evening, and Sora's mother and mine were talking in the kitchen while preparing dinner.  
Naminé was reading and Jessie sat on her lap, reading along. Sora was asleep on the couch with his head in my lap. Roxas was trying to make his math's… (he ended up jerking his hair out until Sora's dad offered him help with his math's).  
Suddendly Jessie jumped on the couch and pushed Sora's head softly off my lap before she sat in my lap and cuddled up against me.  
_Is it really cool to know what other people think?  
_I chuckled. "Oh, there are times it's very handy" I whispered, so only she could hear.  
_So you have always known daddy's thoughts?  
_"No, distance is a problem in almost every case"  
_But I thought you could hear daddy everywhere?  
_"Yeah, but that's the only exception… and it's not always been that way"  
_Please tell me how you met daddy again? Inclusive the mindreading part!  
_She smiled hopefully at me. "Please tell me how you met daddy?"  
Roxas looked up and groaned. "Oh, please, no! Not again!" I laughed at him before turning to Jessie again. "Don't you want to hear another story?"  
"One that really happened?" Jessie asked, excitement sparked in her eyes.  
"Yeah… it's called: Uncle Roxas and the Cinderella dress"  
Jessie laughed, but Roxas growled. "Oh, hush you"  
I smiled at him. "You're welcome"  
Jessie now pouted. _Please tell me how you and daddy met each other?  
_I shook my head and rolled with my eyes. Thousand times wasn't good enough… I laughed at her pout and started with the day Sora and I met. We both told this story very often, usually to Jessie, but once to my father.  
That was a pretty weird… situation.  
Sora was working and I was alone at home, trying to work on my essay, when the bell rang and Jessie ran downstairs to open the door.  
That's when I heard the stranger's thoughts. _**Why did she tell me to come here? Oh my… this girl… she looks a lot like… Kairi? Does she have a child already?  
**_I remember freezing up in my chair. I remembered my dad's voice like yesterday and the stranger had the same mental voice. And by the way, which stranger would know my name?  
The next thing I remember was running down the staircase and embracing my father.  
He had changed a lot, like I did, but I promised him to explain everything when Sora came home.  
When Sora came home, I explained everything what had happened in all those years without him and how Sora and I had ended up together.  
He was just in time for the wedding, two weeks exactly.  
But my father was going back to his… wife now. He didn't have other children. He said I was more for him than any other child could do. He did love Jessie, of course. I mean, who couldn't love Jessie?  
My father was only surprised to see how… close Sora and I were.  
He had two weeks to accept Sora before the wedding, but he accepted Sora in one day, like everybody else seemed to do.  
When I told Sora, he had laughed. "_You look so much like him on the inside, you know that? So, if you like me, why wouldn't he?"  
_I remember smiling and kissing him. "_I don't like you, I love you… big difference"  
"You promise to always love me the way you do now?"  
"Promised"  
_Oathkeeper. My mom and dad had bought a cat for our wedding. Seriously, a _cat_! But it was so cute with his shiny fur and his sparkling blue eyes. It reminded me a lot of Sora, so I the first thing I seemed to blurt out was "Oathkeeper".  
Sora found that so sweet that he called the cat that way.  
Oathkeeper laid on his stomach, listening along to the story.

**(A/N Sorry for a lot of describing stuff… I had to put that in it, or else you would've been so confused! I will now jump to the next morning and that will be the usual stuff ;) -)**

I woke up alone. I sat up and groaned. Oh, Sora was working already. He had took Jessie to school and I slept through all.  
I rubbed the back of my head before I nearly ran into the shower. I was free for today. We had week filled with the most annoying tests and since I never got one answer wrong…  
But for once, I decided to open my books.  
I was always amazed how important those books for 'normal' guys were. I mean, they study it the whole night and actually learn those from heart.  
Must suck, I guess…

When I woke up again, my whole cheek burned. How come boring?  
I groaned when I looked at the time. Jessie was almost coming home and I was still in my sweatpants and worn T-shirt. But before I could even move an inch, something disturbed me.  
Naminé's voice slipped in my head. _Better hope she's not sleeping…  
_She knocked on the door and waited. "Yeah, come in" I answered while putting the pile of books away.  
"Oh, hey" _Oh dear… Kairi… I'm sure you don't want to hear about this… so I'll leave and-  
_What was bothering her?  
"Hey, what's wrong? You seem kind of… down?"  
She fell down on our bed. "Oh, well… it's… I just want to talk with you about… serious things"  
I turned my chair toward her and listened to her mind. It was like staring into a haze. What was the girl thinking?  
"About?"  
"Well… about l-love and w-we-weddings… and marriage…"  
I couldn't help but raise my brow. "Um, sure… what _exactly _do you want to talk about?"  
She kept looking down, so I changed the question. "Why don't you just start with the subject you want to talk about?"  
She sighed. "Ah, well, Roxas wants to marry"  
_But I'm not sure…  
_"Oh"  
"Yeah… "  
"Why not?"  
I tuned her out, so I wouldn't answer her mind instead of her 'spoken version'. She would need the spoken version.  
"Because… because… I don't know about it, Kairi… You know, I would give my whole life for Roxas… but marriage…"  
I chuckled. "So dying seems a better option to you instead of marrying?"  
She blushed. "N-no… not that…."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm not sure about marrying… I mean… doesn't it stand for giving up your freedom and stuff?"  
I frowned. "I never thought about that…"  
Naminé sighed and hugged her knees. "Well, I really love Roxas, more than anyone else… but 'marriage' seems so scary for me now…"  
We were silent. Naminé looked up, curious. "Are you reading my mind now?"  
I shook my head. "Nah… I have some kind of feeling you'll _need _to talk"  
"Oh… so… what do you think? Marry Roxas or not?"  
I thought about that for a while. "Do. You'll see, it's not as scary as you make it. I mean, it won't change really much. You'll wear a ring around your finger and that's all"  
"But the free-"  
"You're not free now either, in that case"  
She thought about that. "I guess you're right…"  
Silence.  
Then Sora's voice became clearer in my head, which meant he was coming home. But I couldn't just leave Naminé here like this…  
"Naminé?"  
_Yeah?  
_"What is your heart telling you?"  
_To marry him…  
_"Then do so"  
She looked up, surprised. "Just… follow my heart?"  
I smiled at her. "Just follow your heart"

My whole mind was cleared up from the haze it had been when Sora was working and I rested my back against his shoulder, while finishing my essay.  
_I hate Shakespeare. Period  
_I turned a bit to look at Sora. "Um… where did that come from?"  
_Ah, well… he's so annoying in that movie… I forgot the title… It was about how 'Romeo and Juliet' was being made, right?  
_"Oh, that one… what's so wrong with him there?"  
He shrugged. _Oh, he just acts like a jackass, but yeah… I don't like jackasses  
_I laughed. "Sure you don't"  
Oathkeeper jumped on his head and cut off our conversation.  
"Hey Oathkeeper" Sora ruffled the fur of the cat.  
I cuddled up against him, my essay forgotten.  
It was more than keeping an oath what bound Sora and me.  
More than promises, more than keeping it…

It was called 'love'.

**(End note:**

**Let's say I need ten reviews at last before I'll write the bonus chapter…  
I know it's a crappy chapter… but you know, I couldn't write anything because of all the homework… it's nearly vacation and all the teachers decided we would do so much that we will fall unconscious in bed at one o'clock in the morning. Yeah. Great.  
I'm glad I finished it, but I'm sad too… this will be my first story forever. My first DONE story forever :D**

**Songs:  
One foot boy – Mika  
Alors on danse – Stromae  
Rain – Breaking Benjamin  
The walk – Imogen Heap  
Kiss 'N' Tell – Ke$ha  
Your Love Is My Drug – Ke$ha  
Shine – Newsboys  
Light up – Newsboys  
Hallelujah – Rufus Wainwright  
Kick me when I'm high – Sum 41  
Over my head – Sum 41  
Fall away – The Fray  
Say When – The Fray  
Where the story ends – The Fray  
Your guardian angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
**

**All used to make this last chapter, yet it didn't help much too…  
Either way… NEARLY done xD**

**I need those ten reviews guys… Because that means I'm not crappy after all…  
Heh… Sounds pathetic…  
ANYWAYS… This is where the story ends…  
**

**Why can't I end this? :'(  
Because this ain't done when it's over :P**

**Xxxxxx**

**xXPrincessMXx**


	22. Bonuschapter The Begin Of The End

The Begin Of The End  
{Bonuschapter}  
-Sora's Point Of View Of Chapter Ten-

_Sora's Point Of View_

I woke up at four o'clock. I stared at the clock for a while. I was late!  
Quickly I jumped out of bed, tried to put on my pants at the same time as my t-shirt. My attempt failed and I fell on the floor. I threw my books in my bag, hung it over my shoulder and tripped over my own feet in my hurry to get to the door. "Shit" I cursed and tried to wrung my feet free from my pile of clothes on the floor. I really had to tidy up soon…  
When I finally ran-tripped my way downstairs, I crashed into my dad. "What are you doing up?" He scoffed, because he knew perfectly well what I was doing up so early.  
"Have to wake Kairi" I said, before running to the door. I felt her name on my tongue and I felt the shivers through my spine. I knew my voice went warm and low when I said her name. Damn. I had said I would never fall in love again, but well. I did.

It was an easy run to Kairi's. She lived about three streets farther than me? Well, anyways, when it was half past four and I took the key under the doormat to unlock the front door. I was way too early, but since she was the center of my whole world, I wanted to see her way too early.  
I sighed before I slowly shut the door. I tried to be as quiet as possible when I made my way to Kairi's room. My heart started to beat harder when I stood before her room and opened the door. Her room was still dark and I nearly tripped over some books she had left on the floor. I shut the door and slid my backpack on the floor. I made my way over to her bed and sat down beside her.

Even when she was deep asleep, she was beautiful as ever. Her long eyelashes made shadows on her cheeks and her full lips were parted slightly. Her red hair covered her forehead.  
I stared at her, happy I could think whatever I wanted.  
My shoes soon joined the mess on the floor and I slipped in bed, next to her. She had her back turned to me, but when I pulled the blankets over us, she turned and slid her arms around my neck, letting fire run through my veins. She cuddled up against me and sighed. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her as close my body would let me.  
I patiently waited and it was five o'clock. "Sora" She said.  
And a smile placed itself on my face.

I waited for the rest. She didn't say my name with a desperation she had last two nights ago. She said it like she was talking to me. Not with the clear voice as usual, but still on that way.  
"Sora… I know" She murmured. What did she know? A whole lot more than me, that's for sure.  
She sighed and buried her face against my shoulder. "Sora, I love you" She said in a clearly way.  
It was like she had give me an adrenaline-kick. I felt so high that I wondered what kind of drug she was to me. A very addictive one, in any case.  
"I love you too" I murmured against her forehead. Was it me, or did she really smile.  
"I know" She murmured again.

It was six o'clock. Kairi had stopped talking for ten minutes, but she started again.  
"Like you would care" She said, a bit confused, but with a hard edge to it.  
I would care. But she never talked that way to me, so I hoped she wasn't dreaming about me.  
Kairi made a soft noise in my neck. It was amazing what that sound did to me. The shivers ran through my whole body again and my throat dried up.  
"Don't take him away" Her voice sounded pleading. I held her closer. "Don- I know. I know that's possessive"  
If she was possessive about me, I wouldn't care. I was just as possessive as she seemed to see herself.  
"Naminé, don't take him away" Pleading again. I frowned. She was dreaming about Naminé again. I sighed. Why was she so unsure about the fact I didn't wait because of Naminé?  
But every time I looked at her, like now, I couldn't bring up the reason why I wanted to wait at first. All those hero guys in stories never wait too with their true love, right?  
Then why did I?

Seven o'clock. Kairi's hand laid on my chest and I felt the coolness of her hand burn through my t-shirt. "Sora… I love you" She murmured again.  
I waited for the rest.  
She suddendly chuckled. Was she awake? Her breathing was still deep and even and her eyes were still shut in a relaxed way.  
"Roxas" She mumbled with an amused tone.  
The jealousy roared in my chest.  
"Roxas… why would I end up with Demyx?" She chuckled again. Her cool breath touched my neck.  
"You're not going to end up with Demyx. As long as I live, you won't end up with him" I told her softly.  
She sighed. "I'm going to marry Sora, not Demyx" She sounded a bit like a child now, but I loved the annoyed tone which she said it. Like it was just as clear like one plus one is two. "If you say so" I grinned widely, knowing it's totally wrong to talk against someone who's asleep.  
"I'm Sora's… forever" She said finally, with a soft and gentle tone in it.  
And I was hers. Forever. And I took my decision. I would tell her today.

Eight o'clock. I had to wake her up if she wasn't going to wake up at free will.  
"Hmmm…" Kairi stirred and her eyes opened. I looked in bright blue eyes with a hint of a violet touch in it. She seemed a bit startled and her eyes were wide. "S-Sora?"  
Yeah, that's right. It's me. I chuckled. "Good morning"  
I concentrated on something else to hide what happened this early morning.  
But I remembered it too well to hide it…  
"Ah… did I really say that?" She groaned. But her eyes sparked and I couldn't do anything but simply nod and keep on staring in her eyes.  
She removed her hands from my neck and wrung herself out of my unwilling hands. She nearly fell out bed and stumbled through the still dark room, like she was scared she would trip over something. What would be definitely the case in that room of hers.  
She just dropped her nightdress in front of me, what was an absolutely bad idea. I couldn't look away. Her figure was in one word amazing…  
_You know you have a real nice figure? _I thought to her. If she only knew it was more than just a compliment. I quickly thought about something different.  
But she blushed and looked away from me. "Thank you" She whispered. I felt a smile creep up on my face. She just took her jeans and t-shirt. She pulled them on and brushed her hair.  
I grabbed her watch from the floor and walked over to her.  
I gave it to her, while starting to look for her necklace. Where did she put her stuff?  
Then I saw the little thing hung around her neck already.  
"Let's go" She said with a dazzling smile. I blinked twice and nodded. While walking toward the door, I grabbed my backpack from the floor. I silently followed her, concentrating on my breathing.  
_In, out, in, out, in, out_

Kairi's mother waited downstairs for her daughter to appear. "Good morning Sora! I didn't hear you today!"  
Ever tried to answer someone while you try not to think? Impossible.  
"I was here at half past four"  
Kairi groaned. She looked frustrated and I realized she noticed that I hid my thoughts.  
Her mother laughed. "Wow… you must be a _real _morning person!"  
No, not at all! I just came earlier for Kairi. Only for her.  
Kairi looked at me, the edges of her lips curled upwards. She heard me. _In, out, in out, in out  
_I shrugged and her mother laughed again. I saw Kairi roll her eyes from the corner of my eyes, and I wondered why she did. Maybe in a reaction on what her mother said.  
Kairi hugged her mother and a new wave of impossible desire for that girl washed through my body.  
I really want to hug with her too… more like I usual did…  
Another wave spread through my body. I gritted my teeth. I _had _to change my mind! Before I would went mad! NO! Think about your breathing! _Breathe in, breathe out…  
In, out, in, out, in, out  
_Kairi turned and she held her head to the left, her eyes… unreadable. She heard.  
Maybe she even _felt _it. I sure hoped she did not.  
"Bye mum!" Her mother turned and waved before she went to the kitchen.  
She walked out the door and I shut it behind her. I still focussed on my breathing.  
But when we walked in silence through the street, I was done with focusing on my breathing.  
_Kairi… I just love you so much…  
_She suddendly stood still and turned to me, her eyes narrowed. "Okay, why is your mind _total_ blank now?" So my mind went blank when I thought that kind of things?  
I shook my head and looked up, straight in Kairi's eyes. She was silent, I think she was reading my mind. Then she knew I made my decision as well…  
I locked my eyes with hers and I took a deep breath.  
Still hesitantly I came closer and pressed my hand against her cheek. Its coolness broke through the heat and sent electric shocks through my body.  
Her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something, but I laid my finger on her lips to silence her. I was afraid I couldn't find my voice, but I think she could hear me right now. _Kai, you can pull me away or yell at me afterwards, but I really want to show you how I feel… because I might lose you if I don't… so please… don't pull me away now…_

I brushed her lips against hers. She didn't react, just waited. And that pushed me over the edge.  
I pressed my lips against hers.  
Somebody was electrocuted me. Little bolts of lightning ran through my veins and set me on fire.  
Her hands shot in my hair and pulled me closer. Not close enough. My hands grabbed her waist and pressed her as close as possible. When her hands pulled me closer, I couldn't breath. We broke away, gasping for air. I leaned my forehead against hers. She was so _addictive_…  
I couldn't even think about my promise to her, to let her yell at me afterwards or to let her pull me away. I listened to her uneven breathing and pressed my lips gently back on hers.  
But when she returned the kiss with an intensity of her own, I couldn't concentrate on being gentle to her. One hand slid lower on her back and the other one held her face close to mine.  
Her lips parted a bit and all my control fell away. I panted like I had run the marathon and I felt like running another one. But her breathing was uneven as well, and it might be a good idea to give her a break from my explosive feelings.  
She pressed herself closer to me and every bit of control I tried to regain fell back again.  
"I want you"  
Her hands pressed themselves against my cheek and she kissed me again.

I nearly crashed her into me again and my tongue followed the shape of her lips, tasting the sweet scent which always flew around her.  
She broke away, gasping as much air she could regain in one time.  
"I love you" I whispered. Somehow I knew I wouldn't have to expect the 'pull away' or the 'yell' or the 'hit in your face' part anymore.  
I waited until her breathing was steady again. Then I pressed my lips back on hers.  
My hand curled around her middle and pressed her again closer.  
I wanted her so badly…  
But when everything can't be more perfect, stupid school always interrupt… we were late.

"Shit" It came out before I could hold it back. Kairi rested her head against my shoulder. "Don't worry" she whispered. How _could _I? There was nothing left to be afraid of.  
I stroke her hair and sighed. "I won't" I told her. I slackened my grip on her and took her hand. We walked to school silently. Well… I wouldn't be that silently if Kairi could read my mind, but she was absolutely good in that pokerface of hers. You could read nothing on her face if she kept it up. But there was a tiniest curve of her lips upward.

We were ten minutes too late, but Mr. Thompson decided to give us a break. "Please sit down" He told us. We sat down and Mr. Thompson made his way toward us.  
He frowned and looked worried. Kairi nodded. "He knows"  
I stared in surprise at them. Where were they talking about? Did I miss something?  
Oh, that's right, she answered his mind… wait a sec… _Mr. Thompson knows?  
_She laughed. "Yeah… Mister, Sora knows, Sora, Mr. Thompson was the only one who knew before you knew it too"  
So _that _was how he find a way to talk to her without words. I grinned. Sheesh, was I so jealous about that?  
But Mr. Thompson looked more worried. Didn't he trust me?  
Kairi nodded again. "More than anything, sir"  
Well, I better stop trying to understand where this was all about… I hadn't a clue.  
He sighed. "Fine, if you are so sure"  
Mr. Thompson made his way to the front of the class and started talking about some assignment.  
But the only thing I could focus on was Kairi. I stared in her eyes and lost every connection to the 'real' world.

Suddendly she frowned and I directly wondered what was wrong. She shook her head. "Nothing is wrong… it's just something I found out, but I'm still not sure…"  
_She _wasn't sure about something? That was a first for me? Well, she would tell me as fast as she would find out. But next hour was math's and I _had _to pay attention. I didn't have a clue what I was doing the whole time. Didn't take me long to give up. I couldn't look away from Kairi.  
_You know, I'm glad I made my decision… I had to do this way earlier… _I thought to her. No kidding… if I had known that she was so addictive, I would've probably kissed her the first time I saw her.  
She smiled at me. It made my heart melt.  
_I know you know…. I love you  
_She knew. Her smile grew wider. "I know" She said quietly.  
A grin crept up on my face. _I had to do this way earlier! _  
Definitely. She wouldn't be so… uncertain about Naminé the whole time.  
She shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not"  
What did she really answer? The thing I really thought to her, or the things I thought to myself?  
_You know when I made up my mind?_ Just curious.  
"Just a few seconds before you kissed me" She cocked her head to the side.  
I couldn't help but chuckle. _No… when I laid next to you and you started to talk in your sleep and you reacted to everything I did…  
_She blushed intensely. It was like her cheeks were covered in a pinky haze.  
My fingers brushed softly against her cheeks.  
_You're cute when you blush, you know?  
_Kairi chuckled. "Yeah, you thought it the first day we met"  
I felt my cheeks warm up. Oh, that's true…  
She kissed me. She was electrocuting me again. I tried to hold back because we were sitting in a class room and I would probably only embarrass her and myself with letting myself go.  
"Yeah, now look like you're interested, because the teacher is going to look very soon"  
I turned forward and the teacher turned his sight our way. When he looked away, I grinned at her.  
Good timing!

In the break we sat in our place. She sat on my lap and rested her head against my chest. It didn't only feel good to have her this close, but it felt… right. Like she belonged there. How come possessive? I never heard Roxas this way about a girl… he wouldn't feel it that way, maybe…  
he never saw Naminé as mine too… Well… I was possessive about Naminé, surely… but that was just a tiny bit compared with the feelings for Kairi. I wondered why my heart didn't break of all the electrocuting she had given me this morning. Kairi cuddled up against me and my arm wrapped itself around her waist. Suddendly Xion and Demyx came our way. "Hey!" Demyx said cheerful. My eyes narrowed. If he was going to make Kairi hurt again, he could better say his last goodbyes…  
Xion sat down beside us. With the expression on her face, I nearly felt the protective urge to get Kairi away from her. "Me and Roxas are over" she said.  
I resisted rolling my eyes. Duh. "Well, I _think _I know that already" I said to her, _trying _to be polite.  
The edges of Kairi's lips twitched. "Are _you _over him already?" She asked Xion.  
Xion glanced at Kairi. "Y-yeah, of course"  
Kairi nodded to herself, but leaned back to whisper in my ear: "That means no"  
I couldn't stop myself and I chuckled softly. I pressed my lips softly on the back of her neck and Demyx wrapped his arm around Xion. "Don't worry, even if you aren't over him yet, I'll be there for you"  
Xion burst out in tears and Demyx hugged her, stroking her hair. "Shhht… everything will be all right"  
As long as Kairi wanted me too, it would.  
I tightened my grip on Kairi and buried my face in her hair.

History took its turn on me today. Surprise test. I hadn't learned for one bit and it was sure I would fail this. Kairi's pencil raced over her paper, but I had the feeling I could better jerk my hair out instead of even trying. Kairi smiled at me and shove her test a bit toward me. I shot her a grateful look and started to write her answers over. We were done as first and we started staring again.  
When the bell rang, we stood up. I grimaced when I realized I had another hour and Kairi was free.  
She kissed me a bit desperate and I felt the same way. I would only see her tomorrow again…  
My hands nearly jerked her toward me. Her hands rested on my chest and I gently pulled away, careful not to hurt her. I kissed her once more and let her go. "I'll see you tomorrow" I wrung out before turning and walk away.  
Roxas hit me on my arm. "Hello! I yelled your name like five times and you still didn't react? Are you deaf?"  
I rubbed over my arm. "Now I am, yes"  
Kairi's soft voice was always soft and gently. In comparing to that, Roxas' voice was like it was yelling for attention.  
He smiled. "The chick took her turn on you?"  
I raised my brow. "You disrespect my girlfriend, you disrespect me" Not at all, but if he was going to disrespect Kairi, I would have to control myself or I would end up knocking him down.  
"Oh… maybe you're right" Roxas said. I sighed and we walked in the classroom. The teacher was obviously in a bad mood. I winced when she stared at me with a harsh, intensive glare. What did I do wrong? If Kairi was only here…  
I shook my head sadly. If Kairi was here, I wouldn't give a damn about the teacher looking at me that way.  
Roxas and I sat down.

After a while Roxas broke through our silence when he turned to me. "So, how did you and Kairi _really _come together?"  
I felt my cheeks warm up again. "I-I kissed her"  
Roxas' eyes widened. "Out of nothing?" He asked with disbelief.  
I nodded.  
Roxas chuckled. "Wow. That's really… wow!"  
My eyes flickered away to the clock and came back to Roxas. I hoped he wouldn't go too deep into that subject…  
"What came into your mind?" Roxas asked with a wide grin.  
I took a deep breath. "I w-was afraid to lose her…"  
Roxas frowned. "What do you mean?"  
I sighed and looked down to my table. "I don't know… I-I was suddendly so scared…" I murmured.  
"I still don't get it…"  
Nah. True. I must sound like an idiot. I wasn't going to lose Kairi anyway… but still… that feeling…  
I shrugged. "We weren't friends anymore," We never were. "But just not boy and girlfriend… I didn't know what to do… when I decided I wanted her to know how I felt, I told myself" No, I told _her, _to be specific… "she was allowed to knock me down or something… If I didn't told myself that, I wouldn't have done it…"  
Roxas shook his head, his spikes fell in his eyes. "Aw man! That's a whole story of _one _kiss!"  
The blood rushed to my face. It hadn't been one. Not at all. But what was my other choice when I realized I was kissing a _drug_? She felt that way. Wait, what did I say? She _kisses _like a drug… she was way too addictive… I tried to concentrate on Roxas again. Roxas missed it all, thank God.  
"Roxas and Sora! Pay attention!" Our teacher yelled at us. I resisted the urge to roll with my eyes. Sheesh. How come a good mood? She probably never heard of that…  
When she looked away, Roxas turned to me once more.  
"You're together now?"  
A smile crept up on my face and I nodded. Yup. She was mine and I was hers. I _had _been hers all the time.  
"So, are you ready for the next step?" Roxas asked, an evil grin stretched itself out on his face.  
"What next step?" I must have been missing the point…  
"Well, propose her?"  
WHAT? PROPOSE HER? NOW?  
"WHAT?"  
The teacher looked angrily our way. When she looked away once more, Roxas answered. "You know, like you're going to marry her?"  
Not yet, you bastard! You know how a rejection from the one you love feels?  
"We're _just _hooked up, Roxas! If I'm going to ask her now, she'll refuse me! Definitely! I won't let it happen that way!" I realized I said the wrong words. And for once, Roxas heard them. His evil smile turned wider.  
"So you're going to ask her?"  
I turned away from him. I had to be careful. If I told Roxas too much, Kairi would probably read his mind and like I said, I didn't feel like getting a rejection from _Kairi_. But, I felt like telling the truth.  
"Maybe"  
"Or share the paopufruit?" Was that guy just mapping the path of the future?  
I grabbed my etui and threw it at the wide grin of my brother. "May I plan my own life please?"  
Roxas just laughed. "Don't worry, you can"  
I frowned. Well… it was not that I was offended or something. I realized I really _wanted _to take the path Roxas was planning out for us. _Us. _It sounded way too good… I wondered if Roxas ever felt this way about a girl. Probably not. He would've died of shock.  
Roxas' face turned serious. "So you _want _to propose her?"  
I twiddled with my fingers. Oh dear God. Save me. "Actually, what am I waiting for?"  
Roxas' eyes widened with such a speed I nearly burst out in laughter. "What? Y-you-… I-I was only joking!"  
I know. But I'm not. I looked up and told him. "But I'm not"  
Roxas' jaw dropped.

I sighed. What was I doing? Or better formulation, what the hell was I _thinking_ about? We were just hooked up, and I was planning her life already? "I don't know what I'm thinking…" True. "I know I'll love her forever… but I can't ask the same from her, right?"  
Roxas pulled one eyebrow up. It disappeared under his blonde strands. "Why not?"  
Oh, come _on_! He said it like all what I said was completely stupid. But it wasn't! Was it?  
I rolled with my eyes. Say there would be some guy out there who decides it was a good thing to live here and moves here. Kairi sees him and it's like 'boom' and they'll live happily ever after. Great. But what if I was already married with her? She would maybe stay with me to avoid hurting me and would end up unhappy. No. I wasn't going to let it happen that way. "If she meets someone she loves more than me, I'll have to let her go"  
Roxas snorted. "She won't"  
I felt my eyes narrow. I wanted to believe he was right… so much.  
"How come you're so sure?" Did he know something about her I didn't?  
Roxas snorted again. Thanks for thinking I lost my mind, bro. "Come on! She loves you from the first second she saw you! Xion pointed many 'cool' boys and she didn't even _look _at them, Sora! She won't even think about leaving you!"  
Okay. I never knew that. But wasn't it just pathetic to want to have her with me forever, scared she'll run away? I wouldn't even blame her when she did. I was so possessive about her… I would give anything to look in _her _head for once…  
I knew my face stood sad when I replied. "However… It's still like if I'm going to propose her… or a step closer… sharing the paopufruit… it's like she'll be officially mine…" That sounded bad… _very _bad. "I know it's possessive… but I-I don't want her to leave me… I-I…" Oh, leave it. I sound like the worst guy ever. Already. "Oh never mind"  
Roxas shook his head. "Sora, it's not possessive… well, it is in some ways," See. I knew it. "But it's sweet… you know how they call it?"  
They had a name for jerks like me? Well, that's… worse. That meant I wasn't the only one. And maybe it wasn't so stupid as I thought after all.  
I cocked my head to the side. "How?" Blame my curiosity for asking.  
"Love, you idiot"  
I held my laughter and threw my book at him. "No, that's the first time someone told me"  
Roxas laughed and I joined him. I have to admit I felt better. No, I felt _good_. For once in my life, I had put things straight. My brother and I were friends again, Kairi and I were together and Naminé was with Roxas. Everything was right.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Roxas finally asked.  
I shrugged. Who did propose his girlfriend on the first day they got together after all? "I'll wait…"  
Roxas' eyebrow shot up again. A sigh escaped my lips. "Fine, and I'll think about it"  
However there was nothing to think about it. I would propose her. But not today.  
Roxas chuckled and his eyes stood teasing. "Well, when I'm allowed to come to the wedding, I'll hear it"  
He never stopped, did he? I looked around, desperate looking for something to throw at his head. "Stupid know-it-all"  
Roxas' face was serious… again. What did that take from him? A lot, I could answer myself.  
"Sora, if you really love her, you'll have to decide whether you want her forever with you or not"  
My eyes widened. HELLO? _Of course_ I wanted to have her with me forever! Forever didn't last enough to be with her! Seriously, what was that boy thinking? Kairi would know…  
And Kairi was the only thing my mind could concentrate on.  
"Roxas! Didn't I tell you to STOP talking?" The teacher walked closer, anger radiating off her face. I winced and leaned back, as far as possible.  
"DETENTION!"  
Poor Roxas. The bell rang. Roxas managed to get detention a minute before the bell rang. Superior Roxas. My brother. For once, I felt like hugging him and thank him for being serious for me. But I patted his head and walked out. I couldn't help but smile about my crazy brother. Sometimes he was understanding… however he probably would've been thinking about Naminé the whole time.  
But still… it made me realize how much I missed with Roxas… thanks to Naminé…  
And now Kairi had repaired both my heart and my relation with Roxas. That girl was sent from heaven, that was for sure…  
But she would be at home now… and I was here… without her.

_Kairi!  
_She stood at the end of the hall, arms crossed over her chest and her head to the side. A smile brightened up her face and the next moment her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck. My hands were already at her waist before I could process what happened exactly.  
Her eyes sparked with excitement, but she looked over my shoulder and hesitated.  
_What's wrong?  
_She shook her head. She still looked over my shoulder and looked… eager. Really, what was going through her mind?  
_Five dollars for your thoughts?  
_"I don't have to focus anymore!" She said, the enthusiasm clear in her voice.  
Um. Right. Where was she talking about? She didn't have to focus anymore? On what?  
"Huh?"  
She sighed and her fingers stroked my cheek, leaving a burning trail of electricity. "How to explain…?"  
She looked down and seemed to think about that. She sighed again and suddendly she looked up, the eagerness back in her eyes. "I can read _every _mind if I _focus_. But since today, I can hear _you _without _focusing_! And I can hear you _everywhere_! It's real weird… I wonder how it's possible…"  
Great, now all my privacy was gone forever. How come I didn't mind at all? Heh, I knew perfectly well why. This girl had took me over in like… six days? That had to be _destiny_.  
I smiled at her. "That's destiny"  
Her eyes stared in mine with an appreciating glance in them. "Yeah, like it was _destiny _for me to meet you and you to meet me"  
That destiny came in the form of my brother… If he hadn't stopped back there, I would've walked through my empty life even without getting a glimpse of her. And now I couldn't imagine living without her. I thanked God on my knees for letting this angel in my life.  
I placed my lips in the back of her neck. "Promised"  
She chuckled. I could hear that my whole life without getting tired of it. "We already met each other, idiot"  
That was twice today I was called 'idiot'. It had to be truth then. I didn't mind at all, as long as she liked me being a idiot, it would be okay..  
I kissed her softly on her lips and pulled back before she could pull me into that amazing haze again. "Well, let's go home then, you _freak_"  
I hoped she would take that as a joke. She did. She laughed and kept a smile on her face while we went out of school.

"Sora?"  
_Yeah?  
_"Um… you know… I…"  
We stood before her house and even after a thousand kisses I couldn't let her go.  
_You did what?  
_I was curious now.  
She smiled at me. "I hope you're not angry at me… I'll try to tune you out as much as I can, but… I didn't when-"  
I didn't even panic. I was getting used to her… gift every day a bit more. It was so easy to live with.  
_You heard me back there?  
_She nodded, clearly glad she wouldn't have to tell me.  
I shrugged. _I don't keep things secret for you  
_Her lips were crashing onto mine, silencing me however I didn't spoke.  
I could never get enough of her. Not tomorrow, not that day after and about three weeks later. Not next year or another year later. Not eighty years later, even not a century later. I wouldn't _never _get enough of her.  
Even when I was two-thousand and eighty-nine years old I would still be thrilled about the way her lips moved under mine, about the way she pulled me closer every time when I tried to give her some breath. Even when I was three millions years old she would be electrocuting me when she would press her lips on mine.  
That said enough about the way I felt about her, and when she pulled away, desperately for air, she laughed breathlessly. "I don't think we will ever reach that age, you know"  
I laughed with her, out of breath too. "Heh, do you think I have regained some control when I'm that old?"  
She grinned widely and shook her head. "No, now _that _would be bad! I rather like you this way, totally out of control and-" My lips cut her roughly off.  
I could stay this way with her forever here. In our little world of love, where she was the only one who existed for me. 

**End note:**

**Yeah, I'm done now.  
This took so long! Sora thinks a lot more than Kairi picks up. Kairi is used to the flow of thoughts in her mind and she can tune out some of them automatically. But Sora rethinks every move, and that is kind of irritating sometimes ;)  
**

**Oh… I don't know about this, but if you guys like it, you can maybe request another chapter to be written in Sora's perspective.  
However, it's still weird I can write better with a boy's perspective… :S  
**

**Thanks for all my reviewers! Thanks to you I could finish this :D**

**You know, I only got 4 reviews of the ten I asked… But I forgive you ;)**

**THIS ONCE xD**

**Xxxx**

**Marieke**


End file.
